Every day a gift
by Ree923
Summary: Sequel to Return to me - Sarah and Jareth face a new threat to their happiness and not all is as it seems. Reviews are always appreciated - oh who am I kidding, reviews are needed to keep me writing...
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

_Sarah wandered a dark corridor, lit only by moonlight. She was alone and confused. Every step she took seemed to put her right back at the beginning of the hallway, no closer to the door she sought. Voices filtered through the night air, urging her on - pleading with her to make the choice, to embrace her true nature. The door opened and a bright light beckoned her to it, pulling her closer to it even as she struggled to stay where she was. _

_"Come to us, Sarah," the voice called. She tripped in her hurry to run to the door, but suddenly she was falling, falling, faster and faster as the faces she loved appeared in her mind. Her father begging her to stay with him, Jareth holding out a hand to beckon his Queen. New voices, of grandparents she'd not yet met, urging her to come home and take her place with them. She was dizzy, spinning through nothing, looking to find something real to hold onto and finding empty air and silent moonbeams._

_She was going to crash, she was going to shatter on the ground like glass. She screamed, racing to the ground in a mad rush of lights and colors until finally, she was swallowed by the ground and all was silent._

Sarah sat up quickly, drenched in sweat. The dreams were coming more frequently now, ever since she'd returned from battling her aunt. Was this more dark magic? She had no way of knowing. Sighing, she reached for her robe and made her way down the hall to Jareth's room. He wasn't there of course, he'd returned to the Goblin Kingdom the night before, to reclaim his kingdom and show the goblins he was prepared for their mayhem.

She relived their goodbye as he had met her at the gates of the High Court, dressed in full battle armor. She'd been panicked until he laughed and kissed her nose.

"Just a reminder to the little heathens that I am more than a match for their devilry, Precious. I've no wish to rush into another battle so soon. My Queen would never forgive me for being so rash."

"Damn straight," she'd muttered, jumping up to grab his head and fiercely kissing him like he was going off to war, like she'd never see him again. He reveled in her touch for long moments, groaning as she'd let hands wander, let her tongue glide so effortlessly into his mouth.

"I can only hope your hello is as exuberant as your farewell," he leered. She'd blushed, noticing the onlookers grinning at her. Damn.

Now, as she crept into his chambers, she made her way to his large, empty bed and jumped in, pulling furs over herself. They smelled like him, like wind and rain and magic and something uniquely Jareth. She allowed herself a small smile as she drifted asleep.

The nightmares would not dare touch her here.


	2. Chapter 2

Breakfast was a quiet time for Sarah and Annie to reconnect and talk about their adventures without interruption. Sarah stretched and sighed. Sleeping in Jareth's bed without him seemed wrong. She missed him and while the dreams she'd had in his bed were nicer than the nightmare, she woke up a bit unsatisfied.

"So no clue what the dreams mean?" Annie asked, pouring herself some fruit juice. Sarah rested her head on her hand and gave a wry smile.

"It means I'm a mess without Jareth," she said, crossing her eyes and laughed with Annie. There was a knock on the door and Sarah called for the person to enter.

"Your Highness," a servant said, bowing to Sarah, "you have a visitor. Are you receiving?"

"Visitor?" Sarah asked, glance over at Annie who shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

He bowed and opened the door with a flourish. An old dwarf ambled in, muttering to himself about fancy airs of servants. Sarah's eyes lit up as she saw him approach.

"Hoggle, you're here!" Sarah jumped up from her seat at the breakfast table and ran to her old friend. He made a show of pushing her away, grumbling and complaining.

"Ack, none of that! The rat'll bog me for sure if he sees," Hoggle blustered, but Sarah could see the grin on his face.

"He wouldn't dare anger his Queen in such a manner," Sarah said loftily, dissolving into giggles when she saw Annie roll her eyes. "He's a good boy when he has to be."

"I's heard you was to be married to him but couldn't believe it. Are you ill?" He seemed concerned and watched her closely.

"Love sick more like it," Annie agreed, getting up to shake Hoggle's hand. Sarah inwardly smiled. Annie no longer shrank back from the people living in this world. Maybe being a goblin for a while had been a blessing, helping Annie mature a bit. Not that she'd ever mention it to her best friend.

"And who might you be?" Hoggle asked, already knowing the answer. Sarah had written him a long letter telling him everything of her adventures since she couldn't talk to him in person. Hoggle had decided that now was a good time to come see his friend, before her royal duties started to interfere in their visits.

"I might be anyone, but I _**am** _Antoinette," Annie laughed. Hoggle made a show of waving his hands in the air and posturing.

"Another little girl with a big mouth. Is there no end to it?"

"Oh how you suffer," Sarah laughed. "Is Ludo with you? And Sir Didymus?" She looked over his shoulder, excited.

"They're here somewhere, probably lost. No sense of direction in either of 'em."

Just then Ludo came rumbling in and grabbed Sarah, swinging her around.

"Sawa! Miss you," Ludo said, squeezing her. Annie's eyes got wide, but she just shook her head. A little fox terrier on a large sheepdog came barreling into the room almost knocking Hoggle over in their quest to find their Lady.

"My Lady," Sir Didymus said, jumping off his steed. "It is an honor and joy to see your smiling face once more. And who is this lovely lady with you?" The tiny knight ran up to Annie and kissed her hand. Blushing, Annie giggled and curtsied.

"I'm Annie, and you must be Sir Didymus, Sarah's told me all about you."

"Ah the fair Antoinette lately of the goblin colony. Your exploits are becoming legendary, sweet girl," he said, bowing deeply to her. Annie glanced over him to grin at Sarah, delighted.

"I'm so happy to see you all," Sarah laughed. "How long can you stay?"

"Well that's the thing," Hoggle said, straightening. "You're a princess now and you need bodyguards. That's what we are."

"Bodyguards," Sarah said, trying hard to keep a straight face.

"Why of course, my Lady," Sir Didymus said, straightening up to his full height and drawing his sword. "We shall fight to the bitter end to defend your precious life's blood from pouring upon the ground before us."

Sarah coughed to keep the laugh from bubbling forth. "Um, that's quite generous of all of you. But don't you have other obligations. Hoggle, you're Jareth's trusty aide, and Ludo, you help keep the rocks from being lonely." All right that sounded a bit lame but really - bodyguards?

"And we have to teach you how to be a princess," Hoggle said matter of factly.

"I think they have etiquette experts at my grandparents' castle," Sarah said, smiling.

"Etiquette? Bah! We's to teach you to be a real Fae princess. Didymus here can show you how to ride your own horse and use a sword. Ludo can teach you, well something. And I's not leaving you again while you don't know nuthin' about how to protect yourself."

"And of course, we do this with the full knowledge of your betrothed," Sir Didymus added.

"Jareth knows about this?" Sarah asked, shocked.

"Um, well - he knows we was to visit ya, and um, I mentioned we'd be looking after ya since he's off chasing chickens with those goblins," Hoggle said. "Point is, you're needing us and we's here."

"Are you saying you all love me?" Sarah teased. The looks of fierce devotion all three gave her startled her and she felt tears threaten to come forth. She took a drink of her juice to clear her throat.

Ludo smiled. "Sawa princess," he said lovingly giving her a hug. "Ludo happy."

Sarah smiled through her tears. "Sarah's happy too, Ludo."

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJS**

"The first thing to remember, fair Lady, is that your steed is an extention of yourself. See how Ambrocious seems to move with little thought from me?"

"I's always noticed that," Hoggle muttered under his breath, making Annie laugh.

Sarah had been given a tour of the royal stables and with a short prayer, climbed up on a young mare. She followed Didymus' instructions as best as she could and could get her horse to trot at a good pace around the training circle.

"Hey, this isn't so hard," Sarah shouted, not watching where she was riding. The horse came up quickly to the high fence and rather than jump, she knelt down and flung Sarah over the fence and into a large mud puddle. Hoggle fell off the fence, laughing and even Ludo chuckled.

"Are you all right?" Annie gasped through hysterical laughter as Sir Didymus raced over to her on his trusty steed.

"My Lady, are you injured? I shall go for reinforcements!"

"No," Sarah said, giggling. "I'm quite all right, sweet knight. Just a bit muddy," she added, laughing harder as Ambrocious licked her face.

"Maybe I should move on to my next lesson. Ludo, what can you teach me?" Sarah said, brushing leaves off her dress.

"Sawa call rocks," Ludo said proudly. Sarah stared at him. "Call rocks - like you do? How?"

"Ludo teach," he answered, holding her hand. Suddenly magic raced from Ludo to Sarah, filling her mind with images. Of Ludo's home in a deep canyon, of his family, his childhood. The call of the rocks for the first time and the way to form the friendships with the earth around her. She felt a powerful call from them, telling her that she was welcome to this world and they would willingly serve her if asked. Her eyes opened wide with the knowledge of how nature was part of her, and she of it. She looked at Ludo with new understanding and awe. He was a prince of his people and still he chose to stay with her, protecting her from harm. She loved him even more than she'd thought possible and she held his hand tighter.

"Sawa princess - earth is Sawa's friend now."

"Now don't be hoggin' her, I still has to teach her somethin' too. Sarah you needs to learn to teleport, like the rat."

"I've done that, but I think it was the ring more than me," she wondered aloud. "Do you mean I can choose where to go? I don't know, Hoggle."

"You don't has to know - Hoggle knows. Now all of us will join hands - Sarah - concentrate of the castle. Get us back inside."

"Um, okay, how do I do that?" Hoggle sighed dramatically.

"Just think us all there, if the rat can do it, you can do it too. Or are you sayin' he's more clever'n you?"

Sarah frowned. "I can be just as clever! Everyone hold hands," she ordered, and closed her eyes. She thought 'return to castle' as hard as she could. She almost heard a stray thought from Annie. Was she thinking about Aberdon?

Almost immediately, they all found themselves lying on a hard marble floor. Had she done it? Sarah looked around to see Didymus and Ambrocious chasing each other.

"Come here, you beast and let me jump upon you," Didymus was shouting. Hoggle was upside down in a huge vase, legs flailing in the air.

"Let me out!" he shouted as the vase threatened to fall over onto the floor.

Sarah got up to help him then wondered where Annie was. She glanced around and froze. This wasn't the High Court's castle. Annie had apparently been flung onto someone's lap. Someone with a throne. Annie was staring into the face of someone who was suddenly staring at her with a hungry look.

"Aberdon?" Sarah asked, shocked. "I didn't realize I transported us all here," she said, shrugging.

Aberdon laughed and stood up, picking Annie up with him to set her slowly on her feet.

"Couldn't stay away, little one?" he teased and Annie coughed, hiding her face in her hands.

"Aberdon?" Sir Didymus said in awe. "Truly sire, it is an honor to meet a fellow warrior," he bowed low to Aberdon's amusement.

"Friends of yours?" Aberdon asked Sarah, eyebrow raised. She smiled back at him and shrugged.

"My bodyguards," she giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

After introductions were completed, Aberdon had a guard take Sarah's bodyguards on a tour of the castle, pledging to Sir Didymus that he would protect Sarah's lifeblood with his own trusty sword.

"Well, seeing as it's promised by such a noble knight - I shall trust my Lady into your care." He bowed low, then followed his friends out of the throne room. Aberdon smiled at Annie and tucked her arm into his.

"If you would do me the honor of walking with me," he smiled. Annie rolled her eyes and nodded, hiding a grin.

Aberdon motioned for Sarah to follow them. "I've been meaning to talk with you, Sarah. Great changes are upon our world. Lithos is heir to your family's kingdom, Jareth rules his goblins once more and you rule Jareth," he grinned slightly at her blush.

"It is a bit much to take in," she agreed, following him onto one of the wide balconies his family seemed to prefer on their castles. He sat on a low bench, moving his hands rapidly in front of him. A book appeared and floated over to Sarah to rest in her hands. Puzzled, she held onto it and gave Aberdon a look.

"Tis Jordana's journal, Lithos found it in the library when he went back,"_** to bury her body**_, the unspoken words lingered in the air and Sarah bit her lower lip. She knew that Aberdon still blamed himself for not saving her. He hid behind jokes, but his heart was still healing.

"Have you read it?"

"Yes. I want you to have it. She mentions a traitor in the Above Ground, someone noble that she made promises to," he explained.

"Lithos?" Sarah asked. He shook his head.

"No, this was a woman, someone just as misguided as Jordana. But the journal does not name her. I give this to you so that you can be prepared. Not all of your grandparents' subjects will by loyal. You must constantly be on your guard. Promise me that you shall remain diligent."

"Of course," Sarah promised, staring down at the book. "Do you mind if I read it for a bit? I'm sure the two of you could find something to do while I'm being diligent," she said innocently. "Then you can transport us all back to your parents if you don't mind. I'm not convinced I should be teleporting again anytime soon."

Aberdon looked over at Annie and a strange look flashed across his face. "Care for a stroll, little one? Perhaps we can find Sarah's bodyguards and make certain they have not found too much trouble for themselves." She nodded and took his arm again.

"It would be an honor, great and wondrous king, to admire your glorious kingdom," she teased. He pinched her arm and laughed as she took his hand, dragging him from the room.

Sarah hid a grin and began to read. As much as she wanted to get through the journal quickly, lack of sleep quickly caught up with her.

_**JSJSJSJSJSJS**_

Jamen felt a disturbance in his realm and knew it was Sarah, having the dream again. He really shouldn't have to be the one to talk with her about it, he barely knew the child. Still, she was to be one of them soon if Jareth didn't mess it up, and as King of the Fade, dreams _**were** _his responsibility. Jareth was off with his goblin hordes and probably had no clue what to do for a young Fae in the throes of her change.

He looked around and watched the thousands of mirrors dance around him. Seeing into every dream of every sentient being brought a flood of emotions to him. Pain, rage, love, hope - all swirled around him each night as dreams called to him. Somehow being in the middle of all this feeling, he could forget that he felt alone, always watching love and dreams from the sidelines. Chasing wood nymphs to pleasure him without love, please him without promises. He bit back a laugh, he was getting philosophical at the strangest of moments lately.

He stood up from his throne, swirling his cloak around him. There was nothing to be done except talk to the child himself.

_**JSJSJSJSJSJSJS**_

Lady Felecia swirled into the throne room of the Above Ground High Court. It was good to be back, after years of living in her dusty castle, depending on the favors of vile men with hideous appetites. It was over now and she would present her case to the High King and his Queen.

"Announcing the Lady Felecia," a booming voice called and the lady in question bowed low to the royals, flashing a winning smile."Welcome Felecia, you'll forgive us for not having refreshments," Queen Sylvia said wryly. "We've just woken from a long nap."

"Ah yes, that silly girl of yours and her spells. Well, the past is past. I'm here to welcome you both back to us, you have been sorely missed, your Majesties."

"Indeed," King Tristan mused. "And what else do you come for, dear lady."

Felecia had the grace to almost blush.

"Why naught else but to congratulate you on the return of your own lovely granddaughter to our world. I have heard her Time of Choosing is soon to be upon her."

"She is changing rapidly," Sarah's grandmother allowed. "And she will soon choose a mate."

"Of course she will," Felecia said brightly. "And she should choose someone bold, someone noble who would treasure her as she deserves."

"And you have someone in mind?" Tristan asked mildly.

"Me? Well, I do have a strong son who has brought your army much glory. I propose that the princess be betrothed to my own dear Talon. Strong, brave grandsons are sure to be born of such a union. There has been talk of her being wooed by the Goblin King. Surely you cannot trust him to make a lasting match. He's a notorious womanizer. I think only of your dear Sarah."

Tristan and Sylvia looked at each other then at the Lady Felecia. A long silence wove around them and the lady twisted the rings on her hands nervously.

"We will consider your words, Felecia. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a kingdom to rebuild."

"Yes, of course, your Majesties." Bowing low, she walked backwards out of the throne room, bowing and scraping.

After she'd gone, Sylvia turned to her husband and raised an eyebrow to his thoughtful gaze.

"She doesn't mince words," Sylvia observed caustically.

"She's a force to be reckoned with." Tristan agreed. "I wonder how 'our dear Sarah' will outwit her," he laughed, holding his queen's hand and raising it to his lips.

_**JSJSJSJSJSJS**_

_"Sarah," a voice came to her as she looked down at the_ _door again. She tried to run to it, though she also tried to avoid it. She held out a hand to hold onto something real, but could feel herself slipping. As she fell, strong arms came around her waist._

_"Not this time, child," Jamen's voice assured her. They came to rest quietly in a field of flowers and Sarah looked around, startled._

_"Is this still a dream?"_

_"Does it feel like a dream?" Jamen asked, amused. Sarah thought carefully about his question. _

_"No, but - yes? No offence, but why am I dreaming about you?" Sarah put her hand over her mouth. "Sorry, didn't mean for that to come out like that."_

_"No apology needed, sister mine. And you aren't dreaming about me. I've come to you. And you should probably wake up now because I'm not sure my overprotective brother would want me dancing through your psyche."_

Sarah stretched. That was the weirdest dream yet. She got up and grabbed the journal that had fallen on the floor. She bumped heads with someone also reaching for the book.

"Ow, Jamen? What are you doing here?"

"And hello to you too, sister mine. I've come to talk with you." He looked serious and amused at the same time. She would never get used to Jamen, but she liked him. He was like organized chaos and somehow he made it work.

"All right," Sarah nodded. "What about?" He perched on a chair and watched her, weighing his words. Shrugging he crossed his legs and got comfortable. His voice became low and ominous. Sarah tried not to laugh.

"There comes a time in a young Fae's life when certain _**urges** _come forth. The Fae feels different - strange even. There are dreams of falling, longing for something just out of reach. We call this time - the Time of Choosing. For most Fae it is a time to simply find a mate, perhaps find a special talent of some sort. But you - you are half human and part of your spirit fights the urges. Part of you is fighting to stay human."

"The dreams - they are me fighting myself?" Sarah asked. He nodded sagely.

"Very good - you must formally choose to become Fae, even as your body is changing. If you do not, you will revert back to being human and your path will be unchangeable. You would never see Jareth again, you would be lost to him forever."

"But I knew that," Sarah said. "And I chose Jareth."

"No, you told Jareth that you _**would** _choose him. The actual choosing hasn't happened yet. But it will, in a few days. On your seventeenth birthday to be exact. And you'll choose your fate, then if you wish, your mate. But there will be other options."

"What do you mean, other options?" Would Jareth reject her?

"At the ceremony, other men will make offers for your hand. Your grandparents have the right to approve or disapprove of your choice." He paused. "They may harbor a bit of a grudge against Jareth for helping Abilena go up to the human world. You may have to convince them of the validity of your choice."

"Well I don't care what anyone thinks of my choice. Jareth and I belong to each other and nothing will change that."

Jamen looked at her with something like pride.

"You are spirited, sister mine. You will do well in the days ahead. Be diligent." He started to fade away.

"Where are you going?" Sarah called after him.

"Back to dreamland, Princess," he smiled. A moment later, he was gone.

_**JSJSJSJSJSJS**_

Aberdon walked with Annie, showing her his kingdom, answering her questions.

"And Phookas are like goblins?" Annie asked, watching Aberdon pause to pet one of the many cats in his castle.

"Phookas are goblins, little one," he said affectionately. "They are just a more highly evolved version. More like humans. Just - with animal heads." He made a face and she laughed.

"Are you one?" she asked, tilting her head to stare at him. "You don't look like you have a horse's head."

"I could if I wanted to," he grinned. "But no, I'm Fae. We have the right to rule the others but it's not because they couldn't do it themselves. It's a covenant of sorts. Our family watches over all the others. It's a sacred trust, a promise to protect them."

"And how did you get your realm?" Annie asked, picking up a kitten and stroking the soft fur. The animal purred gently and she kissed its nose.

"It chose me," he shrugged. "My parents have ultimate authority over all of the Under Ground, but the rulers of the individual kingdoms change. Jareth actually started out as king of dwarves for a while. It's how he met Hoggle. Eventually, one of our younger cousins had their turn and Jareth was chosen by the Goblin Kingdom. It was a perfect fit for someone with his - um - dramatic flair."

Annie bit her lower lip. "And you were chosen by kittens?" He growled teasingly and shivers shot up her spine.

"You think me king of kittens, little one?" he said, placing his forehead against hers. She swallowed, lost in his eyes.

"I think you are -" she didn't get to finish as a large sheepdog raced past her, spinning her into Aberdon's arms.

"What was that?" Annie asked, watching as Sir Didymus ran into view shaking his fist.

"Ambrosius get back here, you insolent beast!"

Hoggle ran after them, Ludo following closely behind. They all disappeared around a corner and Annie and Aberdon started after them.

"We should probably find out what that was about," Aberdon said abruptly.

"Yeah," Annie said, moving away from him. "I'd hate to have them make a mess in your pretty castle."

"It's not pretty, it's artistic," he argued as they ran down the hallway after Sarah's bodyguards.

Annie's laughter was like music to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Aberdon and Annie ran after Sarah's friends, not too surprised to see a large number of cats running the opposite direction. The large sheepdog had knocked over a floor vase filled with flowers and was eating them as fast as he could, Sir Didymus pulling at his tail, yelling at him to desist. Hoggle was trying in vain to put the flowers back in the vase, as Ludo pushed at the water with his foot, trying to kick the water back in the overturned vase. Guards were yelling at them, trying to get them to step away from the mess. Annie started giggling uncontrollably and Aberdon crossed his arms, staring at her darkly.

"You find this amusing, Antoinette?" She tried putting on a serious face and looked at him, eyes wide.

"No, your Majesty - tis a horrible crime they've committed, attacking your pretty flowers," she said gravely in a horrible Irish accent, then burst into giggles again.

"What in the world?" Sarah asked, coming into the hallway and seeing the flurry of fur and flowers. She looked at Aberdon for answers. He covered his eyes with his right hand as he pulled Annie to him with his left.

"Perhaps we should think about getting you all back to my parents, they must be worried by now," he sighed. Annie made a face and he glared at her.

"Poor Phooka king, your old heart just can't take all the excitement, can it?" Annie grinned, patting his chest lightly.

"We'll continue _**that** _conversation at the ball tomorrow night, little one." He raised her hand, kissing it gently, then before anyone knew it, Sarah and her friends were back in her rooms at the High Court. It took them a moment to realize they were back, and then Ambrosius ran out of the room at a gallop, no doubt looking for a way out of the crazy castle. Sir Didymus took a moment to bid the girls a courtly farewell, then was running after his wayward steed.

"Well, never a dull moment," Sarah said, watching them leave. "I'll be so happy when I see Jareth tomorrow night at the ball. It seems like he's been gone for weeks."

Annie rolled her eyes. "It's only been two days, Sarah. And it's been nice having some time with you where I'm not watching the two of you all over each other," she teased. Sarah eyed her knowingly.

"I seem to recall you weren't exactly _**jumping** _out of Aberdon's lap when we landed at his castle," she reminded her friend, watching in satisfaction as the other girl turned bright red.

"I was surprised, that's all," Annie defended herself. After a moment, she grinned. "He seemed happy to see me though."

"Of course he was happy to see you, it's not every day a cute girl is dropped in his lap. Especially one he keeps making kissy faces at," Sarah laughed. Annie glared at her but broke into an embarrassed grin.

"He does not make kissy faces at me, that's just your overactive imagination," Annie said, brushing an invisible piece of lint off of her clothes.

"Right," Sarah agreed. "You ok, Ludo?" she asked, hugging her friend.

Ludo yawned and stretched. "Ludo tired." She smiled at him and nodded. "I'll have the servants make up rooms for all of you and you can get some sleep." She yawned too and Annie watched as Sarah tried to hide it.

"Looks like you need a nap as well," she said lightly. "I'll make sure everyone gets rooms nearby, you take a nap." Sarah nodded wearily and carried Jordana's journal into her room, curling up on the bed and trying to read. Again, sleep took her quickly and this time, she didn't try to fight it. She had a dream to vanquish.

_**JSJSJSJSJSJS**_

The woman was late again and if there was one thing that could not be tolerated, it was tardiness. Finally just as patience was running low, Felecia came into the room, acting as though her fortunes were restored and her mind was at ease.

"You've seen the High King?" the figure asked, not turning from the window.

"I have," Felecia confirmed. "It went well, and I am in need of a drink." She went to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a wineglass and dusty bottle. The figure did not comment. Felecia felt the need to continue her gloating.

"Talon is as good as chosen," she crowed to the figure standing at the window. "Soon we will have control of the Above Ground, they would never let Jareth claim the child knowing he let Abilena escape her duty."

"Have you forgotten the true heir, returned to the happy family?" the figure growled. Felicia scoffed, pulling at her fur lined gloves, before opening the wine and pouring a large glass. She drank it down in one gulp, then laughed with a harshness that belied her gracious appearance.

"The half breed traitor, servant to the evil Jordana? There is no possible way he will be given his place now. All we must do is make certain Jareth is nowhere near the girl at her birthday celebration. There _**is** _the ball tomorrow, but I suppose it doesn't hurt for them to have one last dance together before Talon claims her as his own. Then all of our plans will come to fruition."

"All of _**my** _plans, woman," the figure reminded her darkly. "You must make certain there are no mistakes."

"Don't worry so much," Felecia shrugged, unconcerned. "Sarah is just a girl after all."

_**JSJSJSJSJSJSJS**_

Jareth dismounted at the gates of the High Court, exhausted. Hoggle had abandoned his post to visit Sarah, and while he couldn't fault the little fool for his devotion, it had made Jareth's work a bit harder. He'd put some of his younger cousins in charge of some last minute repairs and flown back to his parents to rejoin his Sarah. The ball welcoming Sarah and Lithos home was that night and he was going to get some well deserved rest in the arms of his beloved before the long ride to her grandparents' home in the morning.

He crept up the stairs to her rooms, smiling to himself as he glanced inside. He wondered what her greeting would be like and if they'd get any sleep. He dropped his armor slowly, watching the figure beneath the covers tremble. Was she awake, the little minx? Did she burn for his touch even as he undressed before her, only for her? His boots came off, one by one and he smirked, thinking of how she'd look wearing only leather boots as he smacked her perfect rump with his riding crop. He'd tame his precious girl and let her ride him wildly, he'd show her the stars and possess her fully. Two days had been a lifetime, a torture, a reason to wail to the heavens.

Reaching the bed, he went to pull the covers back and yelped as a small demon of a knight jumped up to kick at his knee fiercely.

"Prepare to battle to the death, foe of my Lady Sarah! You shall rue the day you tried to harm her most majestic head!" After a moment of utter confusion, Jareth took a good look at his attacker.

"Didymus? What the hell are you doing in Sarah's room?"

"What, King Jareth? Oh my king, I had no idea - you were not due back till tomorrow eve at the ball. My most humble apologies, sire. If I had but known," he was interrupted by the realization his king was completely nude.

"Um, sire - were you aware that your clothing is, um - well - missing?" the knight squeaked. Jareth glanced down at himself and allowed a heavy sigh to come forth.

"I am mildly aware, yes. Would you happen to know where my Sarah is hiding?"

"Oh, well she is in your chambers sire, she chooses to sleep on the very pillow her king uses for his slumber. It is quite sweet, I believe," he answered but Jareth was already walking quickly down the hall to his chambers, much to the delight of servant girls who swooned over the nude Goblin King.

He entered his room and looked carefully this time to make certain there were no other interlopers lying in wait to ambush him. She was lovely, lying there, hair splayed across his pillow, dreaming of him no doubt. She yawned and stretched, straining to see the intruder in Jareth's room.

"Jamen, that isn't you again is it?"

Instantly he was in bed, covering her body with his own. The look in his eyes was dangerous and Sarah felt a moment of fear. If this look was what his enemies saw in battle, it was a wonder they were brave enough to fight him at all.

"Jareth? What are you doing here?"

"Expecting someone else, Precious?" His eyes watched her, deadly calm. She blew out the breath she'd been holding and sat up, pushing him off of her.

"Considering I've been having dreams of my Change and Jamen is the only one who's seen fit to talk to me about it, I assumed he was coming to check on me."

"Dreams?" Jareth stared at her. "Tell me." So she did, and when she was finished, he looked a bit more relaxed, but barely. She glared at him.

"You thought I was cheating on you with Jamen? How could you?" She turned from him, pulling the covers over her head. "He came to me in a dream and had me wake up. He told me about the Change and how I had to choose you. A choice, I might add I may be reconsidering, given your pompous, ridiculous attitude."

Jareth felt ridiculous. He ran a hand through his hair and gave a remorseful look at the bundled form next to him. He tried to pull the covers off her but she held tight.

"Sarah, love - please. Jealousy is as much a part of me as the air I breathe when it comes to you. You are my life and I cannot think rationally where you are concerned."

She didn't answer, but he could hear a quiet sniffle beneath the covers. He was such a pompous ass, he thought.

"Sarah? Remember the wood nymph you found kissing me?" he asked gently. She lowered the furs to glare at him.

"You bring this up now?" He held up a hand as she pulled the blankets up over her head.

"Remember your anger, your jealousy - you threatened to tear the poor girl's throat out," he reminded her. She lowered the furs again to stare at him, not speaking.

"We burn for each other, Sarah mine. We will destroy any threat to our destiny." He took her hand and put it on his bare chest.

"Can you not feel the racing of my heart? It beats for you, my precious girl, and will stop the instant you no longer return my love." His eyes begged her to believe him, to forgive him.

"You are an ass," she said, unshed tears welling in her gaze. He nodded.

"Yes, yes I am. But I worship and adore you till the end of eternity and willingly have become your slave. And should you ever send me away, I shall die."

She flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly. After a moment, she pulled back, smirking.

"You're naked," she said, glancing around the room. "But I don't see your clothes, were you robbed on your way here."

He coughed, remembering his encounter with Didymus. "It matters not how it happened, only that you enjoy it my love."

She thought about that a moment then smiled, rubbing against him. "Well then, convince me to enjoy it," she purred. He gave her a wicked grin, leaning in to kiss her roughly.

"As you command, my Queen," he answered softly, wrapping the furs around them.


	5. Chapter 5

Jareth softly kissed each of Sarah's eyelids closed, letting his lips travel down to her ear. She was going to be coming into her time of Choosing within days, he would officially claim her the instant the time became apparent. He could shout his happiness to the heavens. But right now, he settled on whispering his happiness into her ear.

"Tell me what you desire, dearest Sarah and I will freely give it to you. My heartbeat is entangled in your every whim and you hold every power over me." His fingers danced across her skin, from her ear to her throat, down to cup a breast, squeezing gently. She gasped and wrapped her legs around him, moaning his name.

"I desire to be yours, Jareth. To be your Queen, your love. I need to know you love me, _**now**_."

He pushed the material aside, impatient to taste her again, letting his tongue swirl around a nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking. His sharp teeth bit down gently and she shuddered, afraid and fearless, raking her nails over his back. Her eyes glowed emerald flame and he watched her lick her lips, throwing her head back.

"Another nightgown impeding my journey," he murmured, ripping it open. "When we are married, you shall be forbidden to wear them." Sarah smiled wickedly and ran her nails down his chest now, watching his eyes close in bliss.

"I'll get plenty of attention roaming around nude, Jareth," she quipped, watching his dangerous eyes open, darkening as he glared down at her. Pinning her hands above her head easily, he kissed her madly, drinking her in with each frantic kiss, almost to where she couldn't breathe.

"If you try, you'll find you will never leave my bed, Precious, we'll die and be reborn," he rasped, claiming her breast in his mouth again,"over and over," he bit her shoulder,"until our souls merge as one."

"Jareth, please!" Sarah almost wept with the sensations flooding her and she pushed her hips upward to meet his. Her breathing became shallow, her heart raced with his, bursting in its need for him. Her legs spread for him, unconsciously inviting him into her body, yet he still held back, tormenting her with caresses and kisses.

He released her hands and she pulled him to her, letting one hand travel down his well muscled back, to come around to his arousal, grabbing it wantonly. He growled, becoming harder by her innocent touch, letting his fingers trail down between her thighs to find her aching for him, ready for him. One finger entered her slowly as his thumb rubbed up against her center, stroking the sensitive nerves until she was clawing at him, straining in her mad rush for release.

"More," she pleaded, biting his throat hard, hissing in satisfaction as he gasped her name.

"I will give you everything, all of myself," he promised, grinding against her near naked form, biting her gently anywhere he could reach. She bit him back, fangs lowering and eyes flashing lust. Her legs wrapped around him tightly and she stared into his mesmerizing gaze, becoming hotter by the moment. She would make her heart his home and her bed his sanctuary.

"For all of time, Jareth," she begged, writhing in his embrace, "say it."

"Your time is soon, Precious, _**our** _time is soon. At your birthday ball, you will claim my soul before all others," he growled, kissing her again, biting her lower lip. It bled slightly and he licked her lip, then his, eyes narrowing in hunger. "For all of time."

She could feel the rush of magic filling her bloodstream, circling around her to ensnare them both in an unbreakable chain of passion.

_**JSJSJSJSJS**_

Talon walked into his mother's dusty sitting room and bowed. Tall and arrogant, he looked around them with an air of almost contained disdain. Mother's poor planning of their finances had caused them to fall in the social ranks. Families were pulling invitations to dances, mothers were hiding their daughters from him. It was painful to remember his glorious army days when any wench in the towns would gladly service him and men looked to him with respect.

Getting a bullet lodged in his thigh had effectively thrown him out of the military and he spent his days living off his meager inheritance, gambling it away with alarming frequency and borrowing heavily from his already impoverished mother.

"Well, is it done? The girl is mine?" Talon asked abruptly. His mother glared at him.

"It's as good as done. I've made your case with the High King and Queen. If it's a choice between you and the fool who helped their daughter escape to the humans, there will be a wedding prepared for you sooner than we'd dare dream."

"And if they allow Jareth to contend for her in her time of choosing?"

"Then we will have to kill him, of course. Nothing shall stand in our way, not when we are so close to having all that we've lost be returned." Her voice was hard, unemotional. "The girl will be yours and so shall her kingdom. And if for some reason Lithos becomes heir, there is no reason he can't be found floating dead in a moat as well."

Talon bowed to his mother again, slightly impressed by her cruelty.

"I look forward to claiming my prize then. Thinking on it, Jareth and I have unfinished business as well. Perhaps we shall find him dead even if young Sarah does not choose him at her birthday dance."

This time, Felecia bowed. "You bring honor to your family, my son."

_**JSJSJSJSJSJS**_

Lydia ran into Sarah's room, excited. She had news so glorious, so wonderful that she could not bear to keep it from Sarah and Annie. She tripped over Jareth's armor and flew headfirst into Sarah's bed.

"Prepare to die, foe to my Lady Sarah," a shrill voice challenged from under the blankets. Lydia pulled them back to see Sir Didymus slashing away with his tiny sword.

"Who might you be and what have you done with Sarah?" Lydia asked, eyebrow raised.

"I madam as Sir Didymus, loyal servant and fierce protector to the fair Princess Sarah." He pointed his sword at her, eyes narrowed. "And who might you be, if I may be so bold to inquire?"

"I am Princess Lydia, sister to Jareth. You may know him - king of Goblins ringing any bells for ye?" She folded her arms and waited.

"Oh - the king's sister! Sarah is in your brother's room sleeping," he started to explain Jareth was there as well, but Lydia had run out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Didymus shrugged and glanced down at a sleepy Ambrosius. "It's no wonder Sarah goes to another room to sleep if visitors keep popping in to see her in the dead of night." The sheepdog yawned and fell back to sleep. After a few minutes, so did the tiny knight.

Lydia ran into Jareth's room using magic to bring the lanterns to full brightness. She went to jump on the bed then skid into it as she saw the two figures kissing in the moonlight.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Lydia screamed. Jareth jumped up to face the intruder and Sarah dove under the blankets, seeing who it was. Jareth took a closer look and glared.

"Lydia, have you no idea what time it is? Can't a man sleep in his own room without constant interruption?"

"Um, from what I was seeing you weren't really sleeping," she retorted, running around to the other side of the bed. She pulled at the blankets.

"I tried that earlier, the girl has a grip of iron on the blankets when she wishes," Jareth said dryly.

"Lydia, what do you want?" Sarah's voice came out from beneath the warm furs. Lydia pulled at the blankets again.

"I have to show you, child - look," she pleaded. Sarah's head meekly peeked out from the blankets. An instant later, she was jumping out of the bed and grabbing Lydia's left hand. A large diamond ring sparkled and Sarah looked at Lydia, eyes wide.

"He proposed?" At Lydia's exuberant nod, Sarah hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy for you," she said, grabbing her robe and pulling Lydia behind her.

"Wait, where are you going?" Jareth asked, jumping out of bed to block the door. Thankfully he had thought to wrap a sheet around him first.

"Back to my room," Sarah grinned. "Lydia has to tell me everything about the proposal and the wedding plans and then we have to tell Annie and oh my gosh, Lydia is getting married!" The two women ran out of the room leaving a completely frustrated and still very naked Goblin King standing there wondering what he had done in his very long life to have the Fates laugh at him so wickedly each time he thought he was getting closer to claiming his Sarah, body and soul.

_**JSJSJSJSJSJS**_

The next morning, Sarah, Annie, Lydia, and Jareth all started the long carriage ride to the High Court of the Above Ground. Jareth spent a good deal of time simply staring at Sarah, watching her lips move as she spoke. Once she realized he was doing that, her blush stayed with her for most of the trip. She'd left him last night when they'd come so close and part of her wondered if she had used Lydia's entrance as an excuse. She was so inexperienced, and Jareth obviously was not.

She licked her lips and his eyes darkened. She groaned inwardly, she was going mad thinking of all the things she wished they were doing. His voice came into her mind but when she looked up, he was staring blankly out a window, watching the rapidly passing scenery.

_**I love you, my Sarah. I missed you last night in my bed. Don't make me miss you tonight.**_

_I love you too, I was just excited for Lydia, _Sarah answered, not looking at him. She felt the light touch of his mind to hers, caressing her worries away.

_**You are more than you know, and more than I deserve. Never doubt my love for you.**_

_You always know when I'm worried, don't you? It's not that I don't believe you love me. It's more - I love you so much it consumes me. Sometimes that can be a little scary._

_**My only wish is your happiness, Precious. Are you happy being loved by me?**_

_More than words can express, Jareth._

_"_Sarah, were you listening?" Annie was asking, waving a hand in front of Sarah's face. Sarah jumped and stared confused at her friend.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, Lydia just asked you to be her maid of honor," Annie and Lydia both laughed at the expression on Sarah's face.

"Oh - sorry Lydia, of course I'd be honored. I'm so happy for you and Lithos."

"I know - and soon you'll be having your own wedding to plan, I'll wager. In two days time when you have your birthday ball, if I'm not mistaken. Your changes are coming so fast, it's like you're a different girl. Jareth is lucky."

"Yes and I know that," Jareth spoke up, taking Sarah's hand in his own. "I've always known that." Sarah reached over and kissed him lightly.

"My only wish is your happiness," she whispered. "Are you happy being loved by me?" His answering kiss was ardent and heart felt. Annie and Lydia looked at each other and smiled. Love was indeed a beautiful thing.


	6. Chapter 6

The High Court of the Above Ground had a castle made of white stone that reflected the mood of the royal couple inside. When they were pleased, the stones took on a calming shade of peach, when they were angered, red, when nervous – the stones were a bit purplish.

As Lithos approached the castle, he noted the slight purple tint and grimaced. Obviously his father was not thrilled he was alive. He'd tell them of his plans to wed Lydia and simply ask for a small piece of land where they could build a future. If they didn't banish him, or worse.

Jumping off his horse, he allowed the guards to escort him inside. Instead of the main throne room, he was led to his father's private study. Lithos wondered if Tristan was too ashamed to be seen with him, knowing what he'd become. He tried holding his head higher, remembering Lydia loved him deeply and knowing he would spend the rest of his life proving to her that her love was not misplaced.

A guard knocked on the study door and Lithos heard a voice he never thought he'd hear again – his father. Swallowing nervously, he nodded to the guard and walked inside. His father sat near the large stone fireplace, reading a letter. His stepmother sat opposite him, embroidering.

Lithos stood there, eyes downcast as his father finished reading. The old king looked up and studied his eldest child, weighing options in his mind.

"Corbin tells me that you have been busy redeeming yourself," he said in a rumbling voice, the one that would terrify Lithos as a young boy.

"I could never do it adequately, sire. I have much to atone for and willingly come to meet my punishment."

"For joining with your sister to destroy us? For lying to us about your love for us?" Tristan asked, watching his son's reaction. Lithos fell to his knees, the beginning of tears just behind his look of remorse.

"I never lied of my love for you, I only knew from Jordana that you did not return my feelings. I was fooled by my own ignorance and pride. I have no excuse, sire. I only ask that you are kind to my bride should you send me away."

"Bride? Have you wed?" Sylvia asked, looking up from her work.

"No your highness, but Lydia has consented to marry me and while I in no way understand it, she loves me as I love her. She is patient and forgiving and has helped me in so many ways. I believe that while physically I am a man again, it is truly her faith in me that makes me a real man now."

"And what will you do now with your new existence? Ask for forgiveness?" Tristan asked, his tone harsh. Lithos looked his father in the eye with a strength born of his redemption.

"I will never earn your forgiveness, but believe me when I say that I am sorry. Sorry that I allowed petty insecurities to rule me, that I allowed Jordana's lies to overwhelm me. I know that you loved me once and I do not expect that love again. But know that I treasure the knowledge that at one time, you felt me worthy of that love."

Tristan stared at his formerly haughty, arrogant son as if seeing him for the first time. He stood up and sighed, running a hand through still thick, red hair.

"You are my son and my heir, you need not kneel like a prisoner before me," Tristan said softly. Lithos looked up, startled as Sylvia put down her work and walked to him, pulling him gently to his feet.

"You have always been our son, Lithos and you will always have our love."

Lithos fell into her arms, holding his stepmother tightly as his father came closer to hug them both to his heart.

"You must remain careful, my son," Tristan added through his tears. "There are still those who would see you dead. Promise me you shall be careful."

"I promise - Father," he said, calling him that for the first time in his life. The three stood there for a long while, grateful for second chances.

_**JSJSJSJSJSJS**_

_Talon watched with interest as the Under Ground's royal coach slowed then stopped in the great courtyard. He tensed as he saw Jareth leap down gracefully to help a dark haired girl down, kissing her gently as she left the coach. Princess Lydia and another girl followed and they made their way into the main hall to be announced. The dark haired girl paused and_ glanced_ over at him, almost as if she could read his thoughts. Their eyes met and she frowned slightly before letting Jareth escort her inside._

_So this was to be his bride, Talon mused watching the girl disappear. She was quite lovely, almost as lovely as Kerilyn had been the night he'd claimed her as his own. Before Jareth had destroyed everything and shot him, tried to kill him over his love for Kerilyn._

_He'd take great satisfaction in stealing Jareth's little Sarah from him then watching his enemy die slowly, painfully, as Talon told him in explicit detail what he'd be doing to his new bride as soon as Jareth was dead._

**_JSJSJSJSJSJSJS_**

Sarah felt eyes on her and she glanced over to see a dark haired man staring at her. He felt wrong somehow, like he shouldn't be there, but she couldn't quite figure out why. He looked at her as if she was meant to be his dessert and she gripped Jareth's hand tightly, walking into the receiving hall with her family.

"Nervous, Precious?" Jareth grinned, watching her eyes.

"Of course, I'm meeting my grandparents who happen to be the High King and Queen of the Above Ground. I'm going to tell them I'm marrying you, and I'm going to be hoping Lithos talked them into letting him back into the family so I don't have to embarrass myself by trying to be queen."

"You're my queen and always have been," he said. "You have nothing to worry about." She smiled and glanced behind her, Jareth frowned.

"Something wrong?"

"I saw someone staring at me, it made me a little nervous, that's all. It was probably nothing."

Jareth smiled at her again. "You are beautiful and many will stare at you, Sarah. Just don't let any of the men here try to convince you that they love you or I shall be busy dueling my adversaries and not kissing you," he teased.

The guards announced them and the four entered the royal sitting room. Lydia flew to Lithos' side, a question in her eyes that was answered with a nod and a smile. She grinned back at him, kissing him soundly.

Sarah looked around but didn't see anyone else in the room. She glanced at Lithos who pointed to another door.

"They wish to meet you privately, Sarah. We'll wait here." She nodded and Jareth hugged her tightly.

"They will adore you as we all do, Sarah," he whispered. She took a deep breath and walked to the door. Holding the doorknob for a long moment, she looked back at everyone, grinned nervously, and opened the door. Walking through she saw her grandparents standing in the middle of the room, looking just as nervous. The High King was taller than she'd expected, with fiery red hair and brilliant green eyes. Her grandmother had hair the darkest black with eyes of gold. They were beautiful and she felt her breath catch as she stared at them.

Sarah walked slowly to them and curtsied.

"Your Majesties, it is an honor to finally meet you," she said slowly, watching their faces.

Sylvia spoke first. "You look just like our Abilena. It is uncanny."

"I've been told that," Sarah smiled.

"It appears you are as enthralled with the Goblin King as your mother was," Tristan said roughly. "Have you been intimate with the man?"

"What? Um, no - I mean we haven't really. Well we started to but, um," Sarah flustered and Tristan broke into a grin.

"She blushes just as Lena did, Sylvia," he chortled as his wife smacked his arm. Sylvia turned to Sarah and smiled.

"Do you love him?"

"Jareth? More than my own life," Sarah replied seriously. "We've bonded emotionally and can hear each other's thoughts. He's my king and my future. Please don't tell me that you don't approve."

"Fear not, child - your choice is your own. But there has been another claim for your hand. Lord Talon seeks you for a bride and will pledge this to you at your time of Choosing."

"He's wasting his time, I belong to Jareth and will have no other," Sarah said, eyes flashing.

"It does not concern you that he was also close to your own mother?" Tristan tried again. Sarah stood up straighter.

"Jareth and my mother loved each other completely, but as friends. I know this. And he's never been anything but honest with me on that point."

"But he's lied about other things?" Tristan asked, rubbing his beard thoughtfully.

"He's never lied. He's twisted words, confused me, driven me crazy - but he has never once lied to me. My heart is safe within him."

Sylvia and Tristan stared back at their granddaughter. Finally, Sylvia opened her arms.

"Two miracles in one day, our son returned and now our beautiful Sarah come home. Welcome child."

And for the second time that day, the High King and Queen held a beloved child in their arms again.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah and her grandparents came out of the room smiling. Jareth instantly swept her into his arms and kissed her.

"Ah, King Jareth," Tristan said slyly. "I would like a word with you privately. The rest of you are free to explore the castle. Servants will show you to your rooms when you are ready." He turned to Sarah and smiled. "My lovely granddaughter – we will speak this evening at the ball." She curtsied to him.

Jareth entered the king's study and sat on a corner of the ornately carved desk, smirking. Seeing Tristan's eyebrow raised, Jareth sheepishly jumped off and sat in a chair.

"Sarah is very beautiful," Tristan said simply. Jareth gave a short nod in acknowledgement and waited.

"She is also very young and not experienced in the ways of our world. How do you know that she loves you and is not just in the throes of a first crush?"

Jareth sat there stunned. Loving Sarah was like breathing for him, he could not even remember when it had started. He thought on it a moment, how could he explain how his soul was captured yet free with Sarah's in a way he himself did not understand?

"Sarah and I have gone through many tests, your highness," he said slowly.

"Yes the Challenges, Corbin told me of them," Tristan answered. Jareth shook his head.

"Not just the official Challenges, sire – we met as adversaries, we fought as enemies, we misunderstood each other on numerous occasions and wished no part of the other. But somehow, from that murky beginning, we found our way to each other. I believe we make each other more, something stronger. She is more than the air I breathe, she is my every dream made true. And I know that she feels the same for me."

Tristan considered his words. "And if I were to tell you that another pledges for young Sarah's hand – what then?"

Jareth's eyes narrowed and a distant rumbling of thunder could be heard. Tristan could also hear the pounding of Jareth's heart – would the boy snap and threaten? Had he matured, really or was it a temporary respite due to young infatuation?

"Who pledges for my lady's heart?" Jareth asked, face set in stone. "I would know my rival."

"Lord Talon," the king answered, knowing full well Jareth's past with the man. He waited, fingers interlocked in front of him.

"He will not come near her," Jareth said evenly. "He is a murderer and a dangerous enemy."

"He is a highly decorated veteran of our army and quite respectable to my way of thinking," Tristan said, still waiting for the explosion of anger.

"Your highness, you know of my past with the man. You know how he destroyed Kerilyn, how I almost destroyed _**him** _for it."

"Your cousin's death was tragic, but no evidence was found to show he'd kidnapped her. She went of her own free will."

"Yes, free will. We use that term so loosely here to justify so much. She may have gone willingly with him, but it was not free will."

"What are you saying, Jareth," Tristan's green eyes held their own secrets, waiting.

"I'm saying that the night I found them, there was the scent of florshish in the air, fresh and sweet." Florshish was a potent Fae herb from the darkest reaches of black magic. Only someone as strong as Carman or Alyssa could have procured it.

"You believe black magic was involved?" Tristan considered it. "It was only a week before Jordana used her spells to ensnare us in limbo. But why destroy a young girl who could not have harmed them?"

"To start a war between our families perhaps? To distract you as Jordana's magic grew. We were close to fighting, sire when Jordana became impatient and began her assault."

"True, it may have led to a blood feud if left to fester. But this is all speculation. You must consider the possibility that Talon honestly wishes to court the girl."

"I have no fear that Sarah will choose him. But I will not allow him to harm her."

Tristan rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "You love her, don't you?"

"More than my own life," Jareth answered, echoing Sarah's earlier words. "She is my Queen."

Tristan laughed. "Not yet, my boy - but if you play your hand well, she may very well be yours before Talon has a chance to make his case."

"So - I have your blessing? Abilena -"

"Abilena was a dear child. But she was always a child. I can see that now, and I can see that you were a devoted friend to her. When I look at you with Sarah, I can see more. The love between you radiates like starshine and it fills my soul with ease. Treat her well, young Jareth and you will always be worthy of that love."

Jareth bowed and Tristan smiled.

"Go find your rooms and relax. The ball is hours away and I'm sure you'll have your hands full glaring at Talon."

Jareth smirked and bowed to the king. "As you wish, your majesty."

_**JSJSJSJSJSJSJS**_

Lidia and Lithos decided to take a walk through the gardens. Annie watched them go with a wistful expression.

"Isn't love wonderful?" Sarah arched a brow in surprise.

"You think that? The one who told me that all men were alike and ready to destroy us a moment's notice?"

"Well, I guess I only had bad examples before with my mom. I mean after Dad died and all." Her eyes saddened for a moment then seemed to brighten.

"Thinking of anyone in particular?" Sarah teased, pretending to consider. Annie laughed.

"I can't explain it, Sarah - I was flattered when Lithos flirted, but it was never real for either of us. It was just a really strong friendship. With Aberdon, it's - different. But he's never going to see me the way I see him."

"And how do you see him?" Aberdon asked, coming up behind him. Annie jumped and blushed furiously. Sarah laughed, seeing Jamen smirking behind him.

"Does all of your family like appearing unannounced?"

Jamen bowed. "We prefer to make a dramatic entrance when we can."

Aberdon had taken Annie's hand and raised it to his lips. "Fair maiden, if you would grant this old king an audience with you?"

Annie giggled and curtsied. "I suppose I can take some time out of my very busy day to humor such an old king," she said with an air of pretend boredom. The two of them wandered off and Jamen turned to his future sister in law.

"So you've met your grandparents?"

"Yes, they seem to like me," Sarah said, remembering their words.

"What's not to like? You'll do fine with them, you have other problems."

"What do you mean? If this is about Talon you can stop worrying. There is no way I'd choose anyone other than Jareth."

"Your choices are not in question. But as King of the Fade I do see into men's souls. And Talon's is blacker than most. I advise you to be cautious where he in concerned. Do not be alone with him, always have Annie or Jareth with you. He desires you because you belong to Jareth and he has wished Jareth dead for a long time."

"Dead? Does my grandfather know?" Sarah's eyes flashed as Jamen shrugged.

"There will always be those who wish my family destroyed. It is the way of our world. Jareth can take care of himself. You on the other hand, are not versed in the ways of protection. You must remain on your guard, Sarah." He paused, frowning.

"What is it?" Sarah asked, concerned.

"I feel - something, not harmful honestly, but - watching. She seems almost familiar." A look of amusement ghosted across his face. "Dear sister mine, I must leave you for now. Other duties call. But I will not be far."

_**JSJSJSJSJSJSJS**_

Talon watched as the girl was left alone. She had seemed almost friendly with King Jamen, which surprised him. Jamen was a notorius womanizer but with the girl, he had seemed - fraternal. Perhaps it was fear of Jareth's retribution that stopped the King of Fade from claiming the girl.

He picked a flower from one of the many frangrant trees surrounding them and held it out to Sarah.

"My lady, forgive my boldness. I saw you here alone and thought it was such a shame for such a beautiful girl to be abandoned."

"I'm not abandoned," Sarah smiled. "My king shall come for me soon."

"You have a king now, do you?" Talon smirked. "Do you collect them?"

Sarah laughed. "Jareth is the only king I wish, the only king I need. And who are you? I saw you looking at me earlier."

"Was I? Hmm, I must have been enchanted by your mysterious beauty. I am Lord Talon, and I've come a long way to ask for your hand in marriage."

"You've come a long way to be disappointed," Sarah said shrugging. "I'm already betrothed to the Goblin King." She noticed Sylvia watching them from a window above them but did not mention it. Perhaps this was yet another test.

"Ah, but nothing is final until your time of Choosing. And if Jareth is not there, you cannot choose him can you?" She thought she saw Sylvia stiffen out of the corner of her eye, but did not look up.

"Why wouldn't he be there?" Sarah asked, suddenly on edge. He moved around her like a snake, circling as his hot gaze seemed to stare through her clothes.

"Our world is a dangerous place Princess. Accidents happen all the time. But fear not, you have a champion in me. I look forward to dancing with you tonight at the welcome ball and then claiming you at your birthday celebration in two nights time."

Sarah was dumbfounded. Was he sane?

"I look forward to both dances, Lord Talon, if only to dance with my Jareth. I hope you find a more deserving dance partner - one that isn't in love already."

"Keep away from her, Talon," Jareth growled, appearing at Sarah's side.

"Ah King Jareth, come to threaten me again as you did over Kerilyn? She loved me so and you came to take her from me. Perhaps someone will take someone you love from you?"

"You killed my cousin in cold blood," Jareth said, eyes never leaving Talon's. "You will not get the chance to harm Sarah."

"Harm Sarah? My dear Jareth - I have many plans for her but harming my future bride is not one of them. You on the other hand, should watch your back. I was just reminding Sarah how dangerous our world can be."

Suddenly a large amount of hot water dumped on Talon and he screamed in pain. Sylvia's voice came calmly from above them.

"So sorry, I was making some tea and the kettle must have spilled."

Jareth and Sarah smiled and Sarah nodded at Talon.

"You're right - this world can be dangerous." Holding hands, the Goblin King and the Above Ground princess walked away leaving a seething Talon behind.


	8. Chapter 8

Annie and Aberdon strolled casually through Queen Sylvia's gardens. They nodded to other couples walking the fragrant paths and smiled at each other. Annie wondered how much he had heard and tried to stay calm. The warmth of the day fought gently with chilled breezes from the nearby lake. Annie shivered being so close to him knowing he'd heard her. She'd never live this down.

"Are you cold, little one?" His silver eyes stared into hers and her throat went dry. Had he always been this handsome? She was sure she would have noticed, but maybe not. Maybe she hadn't been ready to trust anyone before meeting him. Maybe she was slowly going crazy.

"No - not at all, just happy to see you," she stammered. He smiled, showing his sharp teeth and she thought how nice it would be to feel them on her skin. _Where did that though just come from_, she wondered, blushing.

"Well it was very pleasant to find you so near when I had been thinking of you," he said idly plucking a berry off a nearby bush and popping it into his mouth. He closed his eyes a moment and sighed. Annie wanted to dive in after that berry and take its place.

"It was very pleasant being so near, I mean - seeing you again," she said, watching him put another berry into his mouth.

"That pleases me, Antoinette. I quite enjoyed your surprise visit to my castle. Feel free to drop in again at any time," he winked and she felt herself go hot and cold. He had only to wink at her and she fell into a befuddled mess.

"Well, hopefully the next time I do, it will be through the door and not thrown onto your lap," she said, laughing lightly. She ran to a large fountain and watched as the colored lights made every burst of water seem to become magic. He stood next to her, watching her face come alive. She had no idea how beautiful she was and how he had longed to tell her.

"I don't know, I rather liked you on my lap," he said softly. She looked at him then, not sure she'd heard him right.

"What?" Her blue eyes focused on his silver gaze, timid and hungry. She felt her heart skip and had to fight to stay calm. He was just teasing her now.

"I would like to ask you if I might be your escort to the ball this evening," he said, grasping her hand and raising it to his lips. He gave it the lightest of kisses and she felt the world dissolve around her.

"All right," she said in a low voice. "So ask me." He gazed at her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She shivered again and this time he knew it was not the cold. He bowed before her and whispered to her softly, holding her gaze as if afraid she would disappear.

"Antoinette, would you please accompany me to the ball this evening?"

"Only if you let me have one of those berries you've been enjoying. Do they taste that wonderful?"

He pretended to consider. "I could share - if you agree to go with me to the ball."

She smiled brightly and hugged him. Surprised, he held her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"Would you like a berry?" he asked. She surprised them both by leaning up and kissing him hard, delving her tongue into his mouth and savoring the taste of him mixed with berries. The kiss was hard and fast and she was dizzy. Groaning, he held her to him, enjoying how her body molded to his. Why had he waited so long that she was the one who made the first move? It didn't matter, he'd be sure to make the second - and third.

She dropped her arms and stepped back a bit to look up at him in shock. He would laugh at her now, or tease her. Why was she so stupid?

"I have no idea why I just did that," she gasped. He took her face gently in one hand and lowered his lips to hers.

"Perhaps together we can figure it out," he whispered, kissing her slowly, thrilling as her arms wrapped around his neck to bring them closer together. She giggled and he drew back, puzzled.

"I've just decided that those berries do taste wonderful - can I have another sample?" she smirked and he grabbed her again, making no pretense of how badly he wanted to kiss her senseless. And he fell just a little bit in love for the first time in his life.

_**JSJSJSJSJS**_

Felecia took the herbs the old woman gave her and mixed them well. Florshish perfume could not be rushed, but she had all day to perfect it for young Sarah. The same scent that had brought Kerilyn to her death would do the same for the young girl when it was time. Talon would beat her senseless eventually, but by then they'd be married and he'd be proclaimed heir to the Above Ground by right of consort. Then her mistress would reveal her identity to the fools and punish everyone who had slighted her. Once that happened, Felecia would be rewarded with jewels and furs and a castle filled with power again. It was a heady thought.

She sighed, loving the idea of having servants to abuse again. All in good time, she grinned, all in good time.

_**JSJSJSJSJSJS**_

Jamen went to a large mirror and admired himself. His unruly blond hair was not as wild as Jareth's but still quite impressive. After a few moments, he could see the reflection shimmer and someone else was on the other side of the glass staring at him. A woman with black hair streaked with silver and white stared back at him, smiling. She bowed, but he could see she was not fully submissive to him. Damn the girl.

"Meredith, you called?"

"Aye sire, I live to serve," she mocked, hazel eyes watching his reaction. His eyes narrowed and she grinned, pleased.

"If that were true our relationship would be much more satisfying," he purred. She laughed, not fooled.

"And deny your precious wood nymphs the pleasure of your," she looked down at his pants, "attentions? I think not, I could not live with myself knowing I would deprive so many of your favor."

"Have you learned anything?" Jamen asked, amused.

"Actually I have. You were right, there is yet one other partner to Jordana in the kingdom, but her identity is hidden to me. I cannot see her clearly though her dreams are quite distinct. She dreams of Lithos and Sarah and - death, my lord."

"Whose death?"

"That's the thing - it changes each night. Sometimes it is the girl who dies and other times, Lithos. There is no reason to it, or explanation. I only feel great anger and the need for retribution. You will have to come with me to see if you can translate the dreams."

"Are you saying you need me, Meredith?" He put one gloved hand to his chin and regarded her darkly. She smirked again.

"I'm saying that I need my king to man up and help discover the menace we have sworn to extinguish. Until next time, your highness." Instantly, the reflection was changed back to show he was alone. Jamen stood there for a moment, a weary look on his face. Then he shrugged and went to find his rooms, even though as King of Fade he had no need for sleep. For some reason, he just wanted to be by himself for awhile.

_**JSJSJSJSJSJS**_

A servant led Jareth and Sarah up the large golden staircase to the upper levels where the family slept. They came to a large door with a beautful letter A upon it, surrounded by carved flowers and birds.

"These were your mother's rooms. Your grandfather wishes you to have them now," the man bowed and disappeared down another hallway.

Sarah put her hand upon the golden letter A and tears fell softly. Jareth took her hand and kissed it, opening the door to guide her inside.

Everything was just as she'd left it, the room had no dust or marks of neglect. She turned questioning to Jareth who smiled.

"When one of us leaves our world, our rooms are still tended. It stems from an old belief that our spirits return to visit and would appreciate a clean pillow."

Sarah smiled. "It's a nice tradition."

Jareth led her to a mural showing a goblin holding a crystal rose. Looking closer, she could see it had mismatched eyes. "Abilena commissioned this to annoy me."

Sarah giggled and he glared at her. "You find it humorous?"

She nodded. "She must have loved you a lot to do this." He smirked gently.

"She did." He put his hand on the rose and it dissolved, showing a staircase leading downward.

"This leads to my rooms below. It's how your mother made her escape." He spun her in his arms, kissing her madly. "And it is how you may make your escape this evening to come to my bed, Precious."

"Hmm, we'll see won't we?" Sarah mused as his eyes focused on her lips. He moved in to taste her again when a loud crash exploded and her door opened to reveal her three bodyguards.

"My lady," Sir Didymus bowed, jumping off his steed. "Where will your faithful bodyguards be staying?"

"In the Bog?" Jareth muttered hopefully.

"You'll all be given rooms, right Jareth?" Sarah's eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Of course, I'm sure your grandparents will put them somewhere - suitable."

"Well, let's go check with them and find them a place to stay," Sarah smiled as Jareth hid his head in his hands. "We have forever," she whispered. "You can hold out for a bit more time before I start feeling sorry for your frustration."

He glared at her and pinched her rump unseen by the others. She yelped and smacked his hand before leading her devoted guard to her grandparents.


	9. Chapter 9

Sarah relaxed in a hot bubble bath, trying to relax. Finding rooms for her friends had been fun, especially since Jareth had taken every opportunity to mentally flash images of their shared bath into her mind. She lathered her hair and closed her eyes. Somehow doing this without Jareth didn't feel the same. Sighing, she toweled off and put on a nice fluffy robe, settling into her bed to read Jordana's journal.

_"Today I saw Abilena and Jareth talking in the gardens. They looked serious, almost afraid. I believe they are planning something to stop me. I never wanted to kill anyone, but the deed is done. I only hope that Aberdon can forgive me someday." _Sarah frowned. Who did she kill and why would Aberdon in particular be hurt by it? She continued to read.

_"Finding Carman's library has given me a greater purpose. No one can understand how the Above Ground must be ruled. But I do, I must prove to them that I'm just as smart as their precious Abilena. But I cannot do it alone. Lithos, fool that he is has pledged his loyalty to me and Magda as well. She knows the darkness now, I've initiated her into Carman's fold. She willingly gave her son the herbs to transform him and now he is no more. All will be done as Carman wills it. I will wed Jareth and combine the two kingdoms. Then the darkness can overcome the world and I will prove to everyone I am the rightful Queen."_

Sarah stretched, lost in the journal. She looked up, startled. She had just felt Jareth walk into his rooms to get ready. She could see him in her mind's eye but he was not pushing the thoughts to her. She just knew. Fascinated, she watched him undress for his bath. She knew she shouldn't watch him when he was unaware, but she couldn't stop the thoughts. Part of her didn't want to stop. He stretched in front of his mirror, admiring himself and she smiled. He was gorgeous and he was hers.

He went into his tub and slowly washed his chest, his hand going lower beneath the water, eyes closing, hand moving up and down in a slow motion.

"Sarah," his voice purred and for a moment she thought he knew she was there. The rhythmic strokes of his hand showed that he was merely thinking of her touch and she became hotter, watching, waiting. He was so close now, sweat glistening on his brow, his body tensing -

There was a knock on her door and Sarah jumped as if she'd been caught doing something wrong. Calming herself, she went to open it. Annie and Lydia came into the room, carrying dresses and makeup kits. Sarah laughed as Sir Didymus came into the room, fascinated by the sparkly gowns.

"Sir Didymus, how do you like your room?" Sarah asked quickly, seeming to concentrate on picking out shoes to go with her gown. Her face felt hot and she hoped no one would notice. Thankfully the little knight merely bowed deeply and then stood at attention.

"It pleases me greatly my Lady to be near to your own chamber. I will remain diligent in my quest to keep you safe."

"That is very sweet, dear knight, but I am very safe within my grandparents' castle. I'd like you to consider yourself a guest. Ludo and Hoggle too, no worries. Can you do that?"

"I will try, my Lady, but we can still watch over you at the ball, can we not?" Sarah smiled.

"Of course, Sir Didymus - I'll feel extra safe with you all there protecting me. But we have to get dressed now, so if you wouldn't mind?" Sir Didymus seemed to realize that the women needed to change clothes and sputtered embarrassed.

"Oh my! Of course I will leave you lovely maidens to your enchantments. I look forward to seeing all you shine like stars at the ball this evening." With a deep bow, he left the room and the three girls dissolved into giggles.

"So, I heard from one of the kitchen maids that Talon came into the kitchen soaking wet," Lydia said as she stepped into her glittering gold dress. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Grandmother accidentally spilled some hot water on him," she said calmly, but her eyes gave her away. Lydia grinned but Annie seemed worried.

"Talon is crazy," Annie said grimly. "I don't want you near him."

"I'm not happy about it either, but he hasn't really done anything and I have to be pleasant to him," Sarah said as she shuddered. "Jareth said Talon had killed your cousin, Lydia?"

Lydia growled low in her throat. "Our cousin Kerilyn was a beautiful girl. Talon wanted her as his mate but was refused. One night, about a week before your grandparents' kingdom was attacked she ran off with Talon. Jerath thought she'd been kidnapped and ran after them. When he found them, Kerilyn was beaten and near death. Talon went to run away and Jareth shot him."

"Oh my god," Annie breathed. "What happened then?"

"Kerilyn's injuries were too great. She died in Jareth's arms. He disappeared then into his Labyrinth for a long time. Your mother was the only one who could talk to him, she got him to come back to us slowly. But a part of him was dead, blaming himself for the girl's death."

"But he tried to save her, it wasn't his fault," Sarah said hotly. "And why wasn't Talon dealt with then?"

"Because no one could prove she hadn't gone willingly. And after she died, her body disappeared."

"Excuse me what?" Annie asked, stunned. Lydia sighed, fingering the lace on her dress, lost in memory.

"Once we die, our spirit is released and our physical form is gone. There was nothing to prove that Talon had harmed her. In fact, if Jareth hadn't found her, most would have believed she'd run off to be with Talon."

"And why would he come to propose to me? I don't even know the man?" Sarah asked, disgusted. Lydia stared at her.

"You may not be first in line to the throne, but you _**are** _in line. Talon is a man who craves power. If he had married Kerilyn, he would have been king eventually of her father's realm. There are some who believe he did marry her before her death, but as he says she never met with him that night, we'll never know."

"Well both of you stay close to me tonight," Sarah shuddered, remembering how Talon had seemed to look through her clothes. It scared her.

"I'm sure Jareth will be even closer than we will be," Lydia replied, putting her makeup on and patting her hair. Satisfied with the results she looked over at her friends.

"Well we all look suitably beautiful. Shall we go to the great hall and await our escorts?"

The three friends smiled and put all thoughts of Talon and his plots from their minds. For the most part.

_**JSJSJSJSJSJS**_

The ball was in full swing and Sarah laughed as Jareth swirled her around the dance floor. She pretended not to notice Talon watching her closely from the edge of the room but Jareth could see she was nervous.

"I will not let him harm you, Sarah." His eyes were hard as they glared at the other man. Sarah held him tighter and kissed his chin. He looked down at her and his anger melted. "You are my heart, you know that don't you? My life would end without you," he said softly.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jareth unless it's with you," she promised, kissing him fully on the lips. Their chaste kiss quickly turned more passionate as they held each other. Other dancers laughed softly, approving of the display of love before them. Someone tapped Jareth on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" Jareth was about to object when he saw it was Tristan. He bowed to the older man and gave Sarah a quick kiss.

"I leave her in your safe hands, sire," he said, crossing the room to greet Alyssa who had just entered with Teramin at her side.

"Grandfather, thank you for this party - I mean I know it's partly for Lithos too, but it's just wonderful." Her eyes shone with glee as he swirled her expertly around the blue marble floor.

"Your grandfather still can move pretty well for an old man," he grinned. She grinned back at him.

"You sir, will never be an old man," she assured him and he laughed.

"You are a charmer, sweet Sarah - I can see how you have the Goblin King at your beck and call. Tell me, is he truly your heart's desire?"

"More than I ever thought possible. I can't explain it, but I feel him inside of my mind now. It's more than telepathy, it's - more like he's there," she said, not knowing how to explain it. He looked at her closely and sighed.

"I thought as much. Your time is coming even faster than we had thought. Even now, your eyes burn brighter. If I'm correct, you may have to choose sooner than we'd thought."

"How much sooner?" she asked, thrilled. Jareth could be hers even sooner.

"There is no way of knowing," he answered. "It really all depends on you - how do you feel?"

"Well, I saw Jareth earlier, I mean I saw him in my mind but he wasn't sending me the thoughts. That's never happened before. He didn't even know I was watching."

"Watching?" Her grandfather grinned as her face turned red.

"Um, you know - watching him before he came to escort me to the ball. Anyway, he didn't know and I don't know what it means."

"It means, sweet girl that your time is coming and you have to make certain you know what your heart truly desires. Let no one corrupt your heart, though they may try. Be diligent."

"I will, Grandfather," she promised and he swirled her around the room again and spun her back into Jareth's arms.

"Thank you for the dance, my darling girl," he said as he bowed to Alyssa and offered his hand to her.

"You're welcome darling Grandfather," Sarah laughed and relaxed into her beloved's warm embrace once again.

_**JSJSJSJSJSJS**_

Lithos danced with his beloved, staring at her as if she was not real. She smiled at him and kissed him gently.

"What is on your mind, dear one?" Lydia asked gently. He grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"Just looking forward to being alone with you later, in my room. We have a lot of time to make up for, you realize."

She looked at him from beneath her lashes and his heart sped up with anticipation. "And what will we be doing, in your room? Sharing stories? Discussing ancient history?"

He ended her teasing by kissing her hungrily, enjoying the way she went boneless in his arms. How he could have left her, left this love - he had been such a fool.

"I will love you this night as I should have loved you each night since we met," he whispered huskily. She shivered and pulled him towards the door.

"Then you are right, we have much to make up for - we should start now," she whispered back and his eyes grew wide. Grinning like fools they made a hasty exit from the ballroom.

Aberdon and Annie watched them in amusement. He noticed a strange expression on her face. Was it regret?

"You loved him," he said, watching her eyes. She nodded.

"I did - but not the way he was meant to be loved. I couldn't love him like that," she said lightly. He tucked his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"And why is that, little one?" His silver eyes stared into her soul and she lost herself in his gaze.

"Because that's the way I love you," she admitted, and time stood still.


	10. Chapter 10

Aberdon stared down at the fragile blonde woman in his arms, not moving. Her eyes had the same strange glow they'd possessed since her transformation back to human. He could lose himself in those eyes and if he was honest, he was already lost.

"What did you just say?" he asked, not daring to breathe. She glanced at his lips, and he felt himself harden. He could take her now if she continued to look at him like that. His breathing slowed even as his heart rate sped up - she was looking at him like she'd never seen him before. Was that good?

Annie licked her lips and panic set in as she tried to move away from him. He held her to him, willing her to look at him. She swallowed, then coughed, then tried looking anywhere except his hawk like gaze.

"Say it again," he commanded, ghosting his lips over her ear. She closed her eyes and let the sensations overcome her. He was so near and she was so stupid.

"I - I don't love him," she repeated. He smiled wolfishly and leaned in to kiss her ear now, letting the tip of his tongue dance around the elegant shell. Heat rose up in her from deep inside and the room seemed to spin. She held onto him so that she wouldn't fall to the floor in a heap of emotion.

"And?" Aberdon prompted, gliding his hands down her back to pull her in even closer. She gasped, wanting those hands on every part of her.

"And, he's pretty happy with Lydia," she said, nervously looking around her. Aberdon almost purred as he kissed her throat.

"I'm sure he is," Aberdon agreed. "But that's not what I asked. Say it again, little one, please." There was a hidden urgency in his words and she found the courage to look up at him then and gasp at the naked longing she saw in his silver eyes.

"I can't love him the way he deserves because it's the way I love you," she said quietly. Heedless of the party goers Aberdon dipped his head to hers and took possession of her mouth, sliding his tongue effortlessly between her parted lips to taste her fully. One of them groaned and grabbed onto the other, details were cloudy. One of them hissed the other's name as hands wandered into dangerous territory. After long moments, they broke apart to breathe and she swore she heard singing in her mind.

"And you will be mine, then? No running away anymore, no pretense of mere friendship?" His eyes seemed to beg her for the truth and she was speechless. He seemed to want her, after all she'd done, after everything that had happened he still wanted her. Could this be happening? Where was her bravery now when she needed it?

"Please dear Antoinette, answer me before I die from the waiting," he hissed, kissing her again and leaving her breathless as his hands roamed her, claiming her on the dance floor. Her heart made her decision for her and she broke off the kiss, panting.

"I can't answer you while you are kissing me, your highness," she laughed, stepping back from him and backing away. "But if you catch me, I'm sure you'll find a way to get me to say whatever you want. Perhaps even **do** - whatever you want."

She ran from the ballroom and he watched her in shock. After a minute to clear his fogged brain, his grin became feral and he stalked his prey with a single purpose. To consume her fully.

_**JSJSJSJSJS**_

"Jareth, could you get me some punch? All this dancing has left me thirsty," Sarah asked, smiling up at her betrothed.

"Of course, my love. But stay near to the others, I do not wish to confront Talon at your welcoming ball."

"I'll be fine for the two minutes it will take you to return," she smiled wickedly. "Did you know that your bathtub looks big enough for two? And you make me want to lick you all over when you bathe alone calling my name?"

"Really - wait, what are you saying?" Jareth looked down at her, heat in his gaze. "You'd like to do what to me? I'm not sure I heard your innocent lips form those words."

"I'll explain after you get the punch," she promised and he smirked back at her as he went off to find her a cup of punch.

A woman walked up to her, in a faded yet still lovely ball gown and bowed to her. She seemed familiar, but Sarah couldn't tell from where.

"Princess Sarah, I am Lady Felecia, an old friend of your grandparents. Welcome," the older woman said, smiling wide.

"Um, thank you, it is good to meet you," Sarah smiled back at her, feeling a bit uneasy. Must just be nerves, she thought.

"I have an early birthday gift for you, as I will be - out of town the night of your birthday party. Please accept it with my sincere wishes for a lovely party." A small parcel was slipped into Sarah's hands and the woman disappeared back into the crowd. Shrugging, Sarah slipped it into her small clutch purse and looked for Jareth.

"Miss me, love?" Talon's breath ghosted over her ear and she spun to face him.

"Must you sneak up on people? I'm looking for Jareth, you may remember him - the man I'm going to marry?"

"Time will tell, won't it, lovely flower? I could please you in ways your Jareth could not even dream about if but given the chance."

"Don't embarass yourself, Lord Talon - the girl obviously has no use for you," Teramin said, spinning Sarah onto the floor and away from the glaring man.

"Do all of Jareth's brothers feel the need to save me?" Sarah asked, eyes flashing fire. "I could have handled the man."

"Of course you could have," he agreed, "but I wished to dance with my new sister. Would you deny me the pleasure?"

His eyes of coral, so deep and rich mesmerized her and she laughed. King of all the creatures of the seas, his eyes swirled like whirlpools and she felt a bit dizzy.

"You are all just overgrown boys, you know that? Each and every one of your brothers join you in that accomplishment."

Teramin grinned. "I shall take that as the compliment you obviously meant it to be, sweet Sarah."

"You're not fooling me at all you know. I understand how you all look out for each other - it's very noble," Sarah said, eyes softening. "And I appreciate that you consider me worth watching over even if it is because I'm with Jareth."

"You are the Champion of the Labyrinth, future Queen of the Goblins and in line for the Above Ground's throne," he admitted. "But before all of that, you were Sarah Williams, brave girl who found her way into a future that would have frightened most others off. You are brave and have fought well for our family as well as your own. You honor us with your acceptance of Jareth, and of us all. Never doubt your own worth, Sarah - you are more than you know."

Sarah gazed up at him, awed that the shy, quiet Teramin would open up to her at all, and say the things he did. She smiled and let her brother lead her around the dance floor, all worries forgotten in the music of the night.

_**JSJSJSJSJSJSJS**_

Sir Didymus watched Sarah dancing and was well pleased. She had the air of a princess and all who were there admired her. A tall man walked up to him and bowed.

"I have been told you guard the fair Sarah with your life," he said smoothly.

"Why yes, I do - I am Sir Didymus and you are?"

"My name is unimportant. Tell me, are you sure you know where she will be at all times? Where she will eat? Where she will sleep?"

"Well she eats with her family of course and she sleeps in her mother's rooms upstairs."

"Really, well - thank you, Sir Didymus. You've been most helpful." The man walked away and the fox terrier shrugged. So many people here concerned for the lady's welfare. How lucky she was, indeed.


	11. Chapter 11

Tristan looked out over the assembled guests and sighed with no small relief. Talon and Jareth had been in the same room for more than an hour and neither had made the effort to confront the other. Now all he had to do was announce Lithos as his official heir and welcome him and Sarah back into the family. He glanced around and frowned - no Lithos to be found. He turned to Alyssa who was chatting with Sylvia softly.

"Have either of you two ladies seen my son? It appears he has disappeared." Jamen waltzed by with a lovely girl in his arms and grinned at them.

"He disappeared with my sister quite a while ago, they looked like they wanted some private time," he said suggestively, squeezing his dance partner as they waltzed away. Tristan rolled his eyes and looked around for assistance.

"Perhaps someone can go find them and bring them back long enough for my grand announcement," Tristan said hopefully. Alyssa grinned.

"Aberdon is a good tracker especially if it will annoy his sister, hmm, I don't see him though," she said, scanning the crowd. Jamen danced around them again with a different girl and smiled at them innocently.

"I believe Aberdon and the young human girl are otherwise engaged as well," he smirked as Tristan's eyes widened. Jareth and Sarah walked up to them, arm in arm and asked what was going on. Once Alyssa told them, Sarah blushed and Jareth seemed insulted.

"How dare they run off from this party?" Jareth fumed. Tristan nodded encouragingly.

"See, one of these youngsters have some discipline," he observed to the others.

"If anyone should be running off to have mad passionate love, it should be myself and Sarah," Jareth said annoyed. Sarah gasped and elbowed him in the ribs. Tristan threw his hands up in the air, and laughed.

"Well I have to announce him as heir so if he still wants the job, someone had better go bring him back to the ball room. Unless you would like to be first in line?" he grinned at Sarah who blanched, making a sick face at them.

"I'll find Lydia and Lithos," she promised, kissing Jareth. "You stay here and dance with your mother, you haven't said more than two words to her all evening." With that, she ran from the ballroom muttering about everyone on earth having sex except her. The few nobles who may have heard her simply smiled and continued dancing.

She'd gotten a few steps up the stairs when she heard someone following her. The footsteps stopped when she stopped and she tried to stay calm. She was letting this situation with Talon get to her and it was silly. She was safe in her own grandparents' home. Still, she spun around to confront the person, letting a fireball spark into life in her palm, but saw no one. She extinguished the fire ball and sighed.

"Nerves, Sarah, just nerves," she admonished herself turning back to the stairs. A large hand touched her shoulder and she screamed, falling onto the stairs.

"Sawa fall," Ludo said, worried. "Sorry." Sarah laughed nervously and let him help her up.

"_**I'm** _sorry, Ludo, I'm just a little on edge tonight. Talon has been watching me and it's just - well, icky."

"Icky Talon," Ludo agreed. "Ludo walk with Sawa. Keep safe."

"Thanks Ludo, I welcome the company." Hand in hand they walked up the stairs as Talon watched them from a dark corner. Soon the girl would have nowhere to run and no friends to save her from his love. He made his way silently up to Abilena's rooms and stared at the door for a long moment before walking off to his own pursuits.

_**JSJSJSJSJS**_

Lithos smiled as his hand slid down his beloved's body. She sighed and smiled up at him, at peace for the first time in years.

"I can't believe we haven't done this once since I've come back," Lithos said, amazed.

"Well, I didn't want to rush you," she said, seriously. "You've been through so much." He kissed her then, lightly, yet still full of passion.

"We both have, my love - and have become all the stronger for it. There are days I wake up and still think myself a goblin, then I look in a mirror and realize that your love helped save me from myself. I cannot tell you how dear you are to me, how I cannot breathe without needing you in my arms. Say that our wedding will be soon."

"As soon as you have your moment, dear one - you still have to be proclaimed heir and - oh no," Lydia said, getting up quickly.

"What is it, love?" He laughed at her frantic attempts to dress. She looked at her hair and grimaced.

"We've been gone a while - you don't think we missed the announcements do you?" She ran a brush through her hair and used just a bit of magic to finish the job.

"I think I'm rather important to the announcement, Lydia - but I see your point," he stretched over to where she was and dragged her back into the bed. Lydia squirmed beneath him, trying to get back up.

"We are going to be late," she said trying to reason with him. He kissed her long and slow, letting the embers blaze back into life again as his kiss empowered them both to greater passions. He looked down in satisfaction as she stared back up at him dazed.

"What was that, my love?" he asked innocently. She pulled him back to her and hooked a leg over his, heedless of her dress.

"Nothing," she said, arching into his welcoming embrace again. "Absolutely nothing."

The knock at the door came softly at first but became louder. Then voices could be heard.

"Maybe they aren't in his room," Sarah's voice said hesitantly.

"Lithos in room?" Ludo yelled loudly as he banged on the door. "Open door, Sawa here."

Lydia started laughing and moved off of her intended as she reached for her gown.

"Guess they did miss us," she quipped. Lithos grinned and pulled on his pants.

"Duty calls, my love - but remember where we left off, you were moving quite heavenly just a moment ago and I'm fascinated to see what you do next."

_**JSJSJSJSJSJSJS**_

Aberdon ran into the gardens, calling Annie's name. His answer was to hear her laughter floating from the hedge maze. His heartbeat became erratic, questing, searching for the one other heartbeat that could make his sing with joy.

He caught a hint of her perfume as he raced into the maze and thought he saw a flash of her gown turn one of the corners in front of him. He walked swiftly, using his tracking abilities to sense her next move. If he concentrated, he could hear her blood coursing through her veins and heat rushed through him. She was so lovely and had no idea what power she could wield over him with just a kiss.

"Having problems finding me, your highness?" her voice taunted wickedly. "And here I was told the Phooka King was such a great hunter." Just as he raced around the next bend in the maze, he saw a hint of grey dress swirl off to one side and ran to catch her. Unfortunately he caught an elderly cousin who hit him over the head with her cane.

"Sorry," he yelped, cursing under his breath. The laughter washed over him again - she was so near, so ready for him to catch her.

He heard light footsteps just ahead and crouched, ready to spring. Just as he thought he was upon her, slim arms grabbed his waist from behind, and pulled him into the bushes. Looking up he saw bright blue eyes with a hint of magic in them. Without thought, he pulled her down upon him and kissed her hotly, letting his hands slide up under her gown to find her ready for him.

"My sweet girl," he breathed, biting her throat lightly. Her head went up, hearing others and she tried to get off of him but he held her tightly.

"No more running, you promised," he reminded her.

"They can't catch us doing - this," she squealed. He laughed and waved a hand into the air. Suddenly they were somewhere else, somewhere dark and warm.

"My rooms are not as opulent here as in my own castle, but I hope you approve?" Aberdon whispered into her ear, undoing the fastenings at the back of her gown.

"How?"

"Do you doubt the power of your king, little one?" he breathed, pushing the dress off of her body.

"I'm not sure," she panted, "You haven't shown me any yet." The challenge in her eyes enflamed him and he trailed kisses down her body, ripping off her undergarments and kissing her at the apex of her thighs. She screamed as his tongue claimed the sensitive flesh, only to swoop down inside of her to thrust in and out of her body. The thought that it was merely his tongue sending such waves of lust through her made Annie swoon.

"You are mine, Antoinette, and you have always been mine," he growled. "Show me you know this."

She pulled at his shirt, exposing lean muscle and dark black hair on a firm chest. She took a nipple into her mouth and bit down hard, smiling as his growls became louder. The two of them wrestled teasingly as they fell onto his bed and she gasped as she hit the mattress hard. An instant later, Aberdon was above her, naked, and kissing her breasts hungrily.

"What happened to your clothes?" Annie asked, stunned. His laugh was filled with sex and promises of more to come.

"Magic is a handy thing to have when you're seducing someone who keeps running from you." She rolled off the bed and he lunged for her. Laughing, she ran to the other side of the mattress.

"Ah but I'm only thinking of your heart - such an old king needs to exercise if he's to keep up with someone so young and quick witted." Annie smirked at him and he dematerialized from the bed, only to appear behind her, pushing her onto the mattress and jumping on top of her. He breathed harshly into her ear and she shuddered.

"I appreciate the thought love, but you're the one who will be begging for mercy before the night is over," he promised.

"Bring it on, Aberdon," she dared him. "I've already waited too long for you to claim me. Isn't that what this is about?" Really, she had no idea how she'd gotten so wanton, but the way he was touching her, she was filled with the need to have him inside of her, taking her roughly. She wasn't about to argue with the urges, not now when she was so close to having him, so close to letting him have her.

It truly was a night for magic.

_**JSJSJSJSJS**_

Meredith entered the ballroom dressed in a tight fitting silver gown, attracting the attention of many of the men. She ignored them all until her gaze settled on her king who was currently whispering into a lady's ear. The little twit was laughing like he'd said something amusing. Meredith squelched the feeling of nausea that gave her and made her way over to him.

"Your highness," she said, bowing. Jamen looked up and his mouth hung open. Damn the girl. Why did she always have to look so kissable yet keep him at arm's length. No other woman would dare.

"Meredith," he acknowledged her, stepping away from his latest conquest. "Walk with me."

The two of them wandered outside and after making certain no one was near, Jamen waited for her report.

"The woman grows bolder in her plans. She is closer now, though I still cannot sense her identity. Strong magic swirls around her, blocking my sight. You will have to come with me this evening as she dreams, last night she almost -" she stopped, almost embarrassed.

"Almost what?" Jamen's usual smirk was replaced by a look one might call concerned. Meredith didn't flatter herself that it was concern for her and shrugged lightly.

"I almost was trapped within her psyche. It's never happened before and I can tell you it will not happen now that I understand her power. But I cannot do this alone, I would not ask you to risk yourself for me. But if there is a chance that we can stop this darkness," she faltered. Meredith, Protector of Dreams and dearest friend to Jamen faltered. He must not see weakness, she told herself harshly. Being his number one soldier was a privilege not a right. And privileges could be taken away at any time.

"I will not lose you to darkness," he spat out and she stared at him, confused. He caught himself and took a deep breath.

"I mean to say you are too valuable to my realm and I will take any risk necessary to protect my family. We will search for the menace together this night."

"Of course, your highness," Meredith said quietly as she faded from sight. "Until we meet again in dreams."

Jamen cursed under his breath. Dreams were supposed to be happy, the king of dreams should be happiest of all. Funny how life tended to slap reality at you even if you were a mystical being. He stared up at the sky for a minute, then headed back to say good night to his mother.


	12. Chapter 12

Aberdon felt himself losing control as Annie's practiced hands stroked him to new heights of pleasure. His cry of triumph echoed through his rooms and he pushed aside her hands to thrust into her roughly. There was no time for games, or murmured words of love. This was wild and frantic for both of them, each striving to claim the other completely while surrendering themselves.

He gripped her hips, grinding into her, groaning her name as she bit into his shoulder. She raked her nails over his back, feeling a sense of pure power as he hissed in shock.

"I love you, Antoinette," he moaned. "I will always love you."

"I love you too, my king," she gasped, as the thrusts became more urgent, more powerful. Her heart raced with his to the stars and she drew him in deeper, watching his eyes close, his body tense.

"My sweet girl," he rasped, "you must never leave me or I will die. Can you not feel my heartbeat begging to be dance with yours forever, for my soul to be one with yours for all of eternity?"

"Take me now," she begged, frantically arching closer to his body. "Please, Aberdon!"

Annie's mind swirled with need and longing and the strangest feeling that Aberdon was with her, in her mind as she was in his. It was like she was changing, becoming someone stronger, someone she did not recognize. She saw blurs of memories and color and magic - she could feel his heartbeat in her veins and knew he could feel hers. She cried with built up excitement as he moved faster, bringing her along on a meteor shower of sensation. Screaming his name she fell upon him, spent.

**_She is my match in every way,_ **he thought groggily. She looked up at him, fingers caressing his chest.

"I am?" she asked, eyes glowing bright blue. He stared at her, amazed. She looked at him strangely, trying to comprehend what she was seeing.

"Your eyes," she said, shocked. "They're glowing."

"As are yours. You heard my thoughts. I cannot believe it to be true but you are turning. You will have a time of Choosing."

"Turning? How is that possible, am I turning Fae?" She was confused and a little frightened. He rushed to soothe her fears.

"No - not Fae - something different, something I had only heard stories of before but I was a fool not to think of it sooner."

Annie looked at him, still a bit nervous and he smoothed hair from her face, kissing her lightly.

"When Jordana changed you, she used black magic. And when the Elders changed you back, brought you back to life - it was white. And powerful - they've not brought back a mortal in eons. I believe when they brought you back, you kept a little of both types of magic within you."

"What am I now?" Annie was nervous. "Will I change back into a goblin?"

He smiled, "No, but you _**are** _changing. We will go see Herbert in the morning. My uncle will know what has happened better than I." He looked nervous.

"What do you think is happening?" she asked softly, wrapping her arms around him.

"If I am correct, you and I have bonded as - eternal soulmates." He looked worried. "I never thought to ask you what you wanted and it cannot be undone without breaking the bond forever."

"I have what I wanted as long as you are with me," she said quietly and they kissed again softly, smiling into each others' mouths with the sheer joy of it.

"How do I choose?" she asked, shuddering as his hands wandered her body again, tracing a path lightly over her skin. He loved watching her gasp with some new touch.

"You already have, love. Sex is how the choice is made. While Fae can mate at any time, when both partners give themselves to each other with love, the deed is done. No one can destroy our bond but us, and if we do," he faltered. She looked at him, encouraging him with her shy smile.

"If we do," she prompted.

"Our hearts would never mend, our spirits would die - we may die. Oh my love, I wanted to ask you properly to marry me when the time was right. And now we are as good as wed."

"Ask me, Aberdon, please." Annie's eyes shone with tears. "I could never choose anyone but you, I never would think it." He crushed her to him and kissed her until they were both panting for breath.

"Be mine, Antoinette - marry me."

"I'm already yours, Aberdon. I'll marry you whenever you choose. I love you," she said, wiping away tears.

A knock at the door drew their attention.

"Hello young lovers," Jamen's voice called wickedly. "Time to come out and join the celebration."

"In a minute," Aberdon growled, watching as Annie jumped up and started to get dressed.

"Don't make me go get Mother, you don't want Annie to explain herself to her future mother in law yet," Jamen laughed. Annie's eyes grew wide and Aberdon laughed.

"Welcome to the family, love," he said, jumping out of bed to swirl her around in his arms.

_**JSJSJSJSJS**_

Tristan smiled as his son and future daughter in law quietly ran into the room looking extremely pleased with themselves. Moments later Aberdon and the young girl Annie entered, looking just as pleased. He sighed, new loves to bring new happiness to his realm.

Hoggle stood off to one side, watching the proceedings. True, Sarah did not need bodyguards with the rat so near her, but he had made her a promise to watch over her and he took it seriously. He nodded to Ludo and Sir Didymus who kept an eye on Sarah from different parts of the room then turned to listen to King Tristan.

"Attention all who are here - it gives myself and my beautiful queen great pleasure to announce my heir has been chosen. Prince Lithos will be known henceforth as my true son and first heir. When Sylvia and I step down, he will make a fine ruler. Especially with someone as lovely as Princess Lydia at his side."

After the applause died, Tristan held up his hands for the next announcement. "It also gives us much joy to announce the return of our beloved granddaughter Sarah to our kingdom. Her birthday celebration in two nights time will be a Time of Choosing where she gives up her human half and chooses her mate. Let's hope she chooses well," he teased, winking at Sarah and Jareth.

A cloaked woman in the back of the room raised a glass and drank deeply. Magda was fuming even as she plotted. Lithos was heir and she should have been pleased, but at what cost? No, he would have to die and soon if she was to fulfill her bargain. Talon would need to strike soon. Then he could claim the girl, Sarah - and Magda would have them both as her pawns. They would all mourn their bright new world soon enough. She walked out of the room, heading for the hedge maze.

Sarah looked over at Annie, safe within Aberdon's arms. "Something happened with them," she said, staring. Jareth rolled his eyes.

"Yes, the same thing that happened with my sister and Lithos. Really Sarah, must you remind me of the pleasures I am not allowed to have." Sarah laughed and kissed Jareth with a rare passion that made him hold onto her tightly and forget the world for a few long moments.

"After I choose you, you will choose me?" Sarah asked lightly. Jareth smiled down at her.

"I chose you long before you knew me, Precious. I could never love another. Come, let me walk you to your rooms," he held out an arm and she took it, smiling up at him with love.

Talon watched them go as he drank the last of his wine. Gripping the wineglass tightly, he never noticed it shatter, or the blood that spilled onto the floor. He stalked out of the room and disappeared muttering about murdering Jareth in his sleep. Hoggle's head snapped up and he frowned. Making up his mind fast, he followed Talon into the darkness.

_**JSJSJSJSJSJS**_

Talon made his way through the hedge maze to meet his mother's mysterious employer. He waited at the center, pacing restlessly. He did not notice Hoggle watching from beneath some low branches.

"Ah, Lord Talon - good of you to join me. A lovely ball was it not?" She did not let him see her face, she simply kept in the shadows.

"The next one will be far better - when I claim the girl and the kingdom."

"But before that, someone must kill Lithos, correct? Are you prepared to kill, Talon?"

"I've killed before," he reminder her harshly. She laughed.

"Yes, in battle. And that pathetic creature you claimed to love."

"Kerilyn was mine," he growled. "They had no right to refuse my pledge."

"Kerilyn was weak, the florshish claimed her will before she had even used the perfumed oil. And her death did accomplish something - your sacrifice to Carman was met. Alas, mine has not. Lithos is mine to destroy, you may do what you will with the Goblin King. The four of them ruling together would destroy our plans."

"The rest of that damned prophecy? I don't believe in fairy tales," he smirked.

"Heed my words, Talon - if Lithos and Sarah wed royals from the UnderGround and combine the kingdoms - they will be too strong to destroy. We must make certain those marriages do not happen. I will kill Lithos and you will kill Jareth. Agreed?"

"Agreed," he said and she was gone. A surprised cough caught his attention. Eyes narrowed, he saw Hoggle move to disappear into the hedge. Talon grabbed a nearby shovel and hit the old dwarf in the head. He raised it again to finish the job when he heard voices.

"Hoggle? Are you out there, good sir?"

"Hoggle?" Ludo's voice joined Didymus'. Talon cursed and ran off into the night. Didymus and Ludo came into the center and froze staring at their friend before rushing to his side.

Hoggle groaned and Ludo picked him up gently, taking him back to their rooms swiftly.

_**JSJSJSJSJS**_

Jareth kissed Sarah sweetly at her door. "Invite me in, Sarah," he whispered against her lips. "I want to come inside." His innuendo did not go unnoticed and Sarah blushed.

"I love you, Jareth," she breathed into his ear. She opened the door and he followed her inside closing it behind them. She dropped her purse and the package from Felecia fell out, breaking upon the floor. A sickly sweet scent filled the room, making them cough violently. Sarah's mind clouded, she started to forget her name, her friends, Jareth...

"Jareth," she cried out and his arms lifted her swiftly and the next thing she knew, they were in his rooms downstairs. He placed her on the bed and flung open a window. She coughed again and saw Jareth gasp for breath.

"Are you all right?" she asked, reaching for him.

"Where did you get florshish?" he demanded, gripping her arms tightly.

"Florshish? I don't even know what it is," she said haltingly.

"The perfume in your bag," he explained, staring at her. She closed her eyes to remember.

"A woman gave it to me, um - Felicity? Phyllis?"

"Felecia?" he growled. Her eyes flew open with recognition.

"Yes! Felecia - why, who is she?"

Jareth paced the floor, looking deadly.

"Talon's mother."


	13. Chapter 13

Talon opened Sarah's door, wearing the protective mask his mother had given him. By now, Jareth and Sarah would be passed out and he could take Sarah and wake her enough to have her follow him to his pegasus outside her window. He would have a bit of fun with her before their wedding, he deserved it. She was so young and beautiful, too beautiful for someone like the Goblin King.

He made his way towards her bed, anticipation filling him. He grimaced at the thought Jareth would be there, but he'd ignore his love's betrayal for now. They had long hours of passion ahead of them. Watching her bruise with each punch, watching her plead for mercy when he had none to give her - he hardened just thinking of it. She would be stronger than Kerilyn, she would last much longer being so young - so fresh. He took a moment to savor the anticipation, his teeth sharpening quickly.

He looked down at the bed and saw it empty. Fury filled him as he picked up a heavy candlestick and threw it against a wall, sending flames over an antique wallhanging. His head filled with dark thoughts and he watched the flames lick at the wall.

Where were they hiding? He turned back to the bed and glared, he would kill Jareth and Sarah both when he found them.

_**JSJSJSJSJSJSJS**_

Sarah stared at Jareth, still dizzy. He saw that she was having trouble sitting up and gently pushed her back onto the mattress. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

"What is Florshish? I've never heard of it," Sarah asked, confused.

"Florshish is an herb used in black magic - but only the most powerful users may obtain it. Someone like my mother, or Carman." Jareth sat down on the bed and gathered her into his arms.

"Carman? But she's gone. We sent her back to wherever she came from," Sarah coughed violently again and he pulled her up to his chest, rubbing her back lightly.

"Easy does it, love. Carman still has followers that may have stored some of her wares. We'll never fully be rid of her poisons, that is why we need to be married as soon as possible. I cannot truly protect you if I am not with you."

"And that is the only reason you want to marry me?" Sarah asked, watching his eyes. He smirked as he traced lazy circles on her back, going a bit lower. She smiled as he massaged her gently.

"You know better than that, Precious," he purred. "You are my light and my pain. I cannot live without either," he said graciously. She glared at him before easing into his embrace.

"Why would Talon's mother give me such a thing?" Sarah asked. Jareth growled and stared at the ceiling, trying not to think what could have happened to Sarah if he had not been there.

"It must mean she was in league with Jordana, which means she and Talon are enemies to the kingdom. As such they can be executed."

"Executed? You mean killed? I'm not sure," Sarah started to speak and Jareth cut her off abruptly.

"Precious, Talon was right when he said this world was dangerous. Some dangers must be destroyed. It is the way of things here."

A crash from upstairs followed by the faint smell of smoke got their attention. Jareth raced to the secret staircase, Sarah right behind him. He shook his head and pointed back towards his bed.

"Stay here, Sarah, please." She looked as though she would argue, but nodded once. He kissed her and ran up the stairs, finding a masked intruder standing over the bed. _**Sarah's**_ bed. He lunged for the other figure who turned and slashed at him with a sharp iron knife. It barely nicked Jareth's arm but it was enough of a distraction for the intruder to jump from the window onto an awaiting flying horse.

Jareth hissed and went to jump after him, but realized putting out the flames were a greater concern. He pulled down another wall hanging and beat the flames out quickly before alerting the guards to the fire. All traces of florshish were already gone. Damn that woman and her plots, Jareth was incensed that anyone would dare try to harm his Sarah.

His mind was getting fuzzy from the florshish already in his system, and he stumbled back to his rooms. Sarah jumped off his bed and ran to him, frightened at the pained look on his face. She saw the blood and gasped.

"Your arm," she said, dragging him toward a wash basin. He let her wash the wound and winced as the traces of iron merged into his bloodstream.

"Felecia will be punished, right?" Sarah asked, giving his wound a concerned glare.

"She will have an excuse and the traces of florshish are even now evaporating. We won't be able to prove anything."

"But what does this herb do besides make you cough?"

"You forget yourself - your identity. Anyone can suggest things to you and you believe them. Not even seeing people you really do know will cure you from the delusion the first person you see gives you. It is very dangerous and has been banned here for centuries."

Then he heard it - the call of a runner at the beginning of the Labyrinth. He could not hear Hoggle in his mind and grimaced. Where was the little monster when he needed him?

"I must go," Jareth said, standing up. He swayed for a moment before standing tall. Sarah could still see the effort it took him to remain upright.

"Go where?"

"There is a runner and Hoggle is not answering my call. I will have to greet my newest guest without his assistance."

"Jareth you are in no condition to go anywhere," she argued and he gave a weak smile.

"It's what I do love, what I am - you can't have a Labyrinth runner just racing around with no guidance. They tend to get in trouble when I'm not there to watch over them."

She gave a half smile and kissed him. "If she's pretty I'm not sure I want you to go."

He kissed her back with intense longing. "I see no one but you, my dearest Sarah. But I must go. Fear not - I shall return in time for your celebration tomorrow evening. But Sarah - you must stay protected. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I would rather your little bodyguards stay near to you."

"Of course - I'll go to their room right now and tell them what's happening. Stay safe, my king," she whispered, kissing him gently. With a final wave of his hand and a loving smile, Jareth disappeared into a soft cloud of glitter.

_**JSJSJSJSJSJS**_

Sarah made her way down to her friends' rooms and knocked softly. The door creaked open a bit and Sir Didymus breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lady Sarah, please come in - the castle is not a safe place this eve."

"Why what else has happened?" Sarah asked, then saw Hoggle lying on his bed, a large bump forming on the back of his head. His eyes were closed and he was still. She ran to him, grabbing his hand.

"Some ruffian attacked our good Sir Hoggle," the little knight spat out. "Most unbecoming in such a respected realm."

"Hoggle, are you all right?" she asked gently. The dwarf's eyes opened and he smiled.

"Hoggle is just fine, missy," he rasped. "Just fine. Didn't want you to see me like this - weak and helpless." Sarah smiled.

"You are far from helpless, you're just as much a Champion as I am." He snorted a laugh and groaned from the effort. His eyes met hers in a new panic and he tried to sit up.

"Talon is going to kill Jareth," he blurted out. "He's the one who hit me with something."

"Shovel," Ludo said helpfully. Hoggle glared at him.

"Yes a shovel. Anyways, we have to warn the king - oh no." He held his head in his hands. "A runner - I feel her there. And the rat - he's hurt?"

"Someone attacked him," she said, filling them in about Felecia and the events of the evening.

"Of course we will protect you with our very lives, dear lady," Sir Didymus vowed. Sarah smiled.

"I know you will."


	14. Chapter 14

Sarah paced the floor, trying to put all the pieces together. She'd taken Jordana's journal out of her room and tucked it into her robe and now she took it out and stared at it, willing it to tell her what was happening.

"Felecia is up to something big," she said, opening the journal. "I just wish I knew what it was."

"There's more," Hoggle said, rubbing his head. "There was a woman with 'im said she was gonna kill Lithos. Something 'bout the rest of a prophecy. That you and Lithos can't marry Above Ground royalty or you'll be too powerful to destroy."

Sarah frowned and a look of understanding came over her face.

"That must be what that prophecy meant - if Lithos and I marry UnderGround royals, the four of us do join the kingdoms and - that would destroy Carman's hold on us all somehow."

"So what is the plan, fair Lady?" Didymus asked, pulling his sword.

"Hoggle, you aren't well enough to go to the Labyrinth so I'm going in your place. I'll be safest there since Talon is in the castle. Ludo will come with me."

"Ludo protect Sawa," he said proudly. She smiled at him, nodding.

"Yes, Ludo," she said then turned to Sir Didymus. "You have a very important mission. You are to find Jareth's brothers and bring them back here to this room so Hoggle can tell them everything he heard. But only his brothers or Queen Alyssa. I don't want to let Felecia know we are on to her. Can you do that?"

"I will find them with the greatest speed and bring them all here, my Lady," he vowed, running from the room. She gave Hoggle's hand a squeeze.

"I'll stay with you until we can summon Herbert," she said. "Then I have to go help Jareth." Hoggle nodded slowly and closed his eyes.

A quick knock on the door brought Aberdon and Annie into the room. Annie ran over to Hoggle and held his other hand.

"Are you hurt badly? Didymus was not making a lot of sense," she said, worried. Hoggle laughed softly.

"Does the fool ever? It takes more than a little bump to make me slow down," he said proudly.

"Herbert is on his way to see Annie, we'll all just wait for him here," Aberdon said, taking a seat nearby. Sarah glanced at Annie, eyes wide.

"Why?" She saw the bright glow behind Annie's eyes and stared. "What in the world happened to you?"

"Sex," Aberdon said smugly. "With quite a handsome king I might add."

"Aberdon!" Annie blurted out, shocked, then laughed. "Aberdon thinks that I'm changing because I still have part of black and white magic inside of me."

"I'm not sure I get it," Sarah said, confused.

"She's got the dark from Jordana's mischief and the light magic from when the Elders brought her back to her human form," Hoggle said wisely.

"Now, now," Herbert said, coming into the room with a large medical bag. "Patients can't go about diagnosing each other - it'll render me useless."

Sarah gave Herbert a quick hug and he smiled at her. "Good to see you again too my dear. Still planning to marry the ninny?"

"If you mean Jareth, then yes," she grinned. He nodded approvingly and took a look at Hoggle. After a few moments he stood up to give his verdict.

"He'll be fine, but he has to have some rest for a few hours." He looked down at the dwarf. "And when I say rest, I mean just that Hoggle Aloysius Grumpster."

"Grumpster?" Sarah laughed as the dwarf glared at her.

"I'll have you know it is an honorable name," he said loftily.

"I'm sure it is," she soothed. She turned back to Herbert. "Annie's eyes are glowing."

"So they are," he said, somewhat surprised. After asking a few questions and trying not to laugh at Annie's blush, he nodded thoughtfully.

"Well the soul mate part is right, I suppose. You might want a real wedding though just for your mother's sake," he said pointedly to Aberdon who had the grace to look a bit sheepish.

"Done," Aberdon agreed. "But what of the change?"

"Well she's not turning Fae, she's going to become a Grey Lady. It's not been seen for well over a thousand years." He looked at Annie. "You have a long road ahead of you, my dear."

"How long?" Annie asked, concerned. Herbert paused.

"A few thousand years, I'd guess. Same as your new husband here."

"Few - thousand?" Annie sank onto a chair and Aberdon knelt down beside her to hold her hand.

"Sleep with Fae, you run the risk of immortality, my dear," Herbert said kindly. "I for one welcome you as my newest niece."

"Thank you," Annie said softly. Aberdon rubbed her hand gently.

"What happens now?" Annie asked.

"Well, we have not had a Grey Lady in our world for centuries. You will most likely have to train with Alyssa and Sylvia. They are the holders of our legends, the keepers of our history."

"Really? How did they get that responsibility?" Sarah asked, curious.

"By virtue of their status as High Queens. It is the job of each High Queen to learn the entire history of their world and the magic that goes along with their realm. It takes many centuries to be proficient but they are both well versed. They will be pleased to share their knowledge."

"I don't know what to think," Annie said, trying to absorb it all.

"The High Queens have much old magic to pass on to their heirs, you being a Grey Lady and the soul mate of a King of the UnderGround – you will be entrusted with many secrets. But for right now, you just need to plan your wedding and trust in all of us to watch over you." He sighed. "You have gone through many hardships to find yourself in your present position. You will appreciate it all the more for the struggles. You need not worry. We are all here for you."

Sarah took Ludo by the hand. "We have to get to Jareth, he has a wound from an iron knife and he looked a little off balance when he left. Hoggle is no condition to help him."

"How can you get to the Labyrinth without Jareth?" Annie asked.

"I'm technically a ruler of the Labyrinth because of the Challenges, even though I'm not officially the Goblin Queen. This will be my first time trying to get there so I hope we don't end up in the Bog."

"Smell bad," Ludo reminded her. She patted his arm.

"I know, smells very bad," she said grinning.

With a wave of her hand, she and Ludo were gone. Annie stared at where they had been moments earlier.

"Will I ever get used to that?" she wondered aloud as the others smiled.

**_JSJSJSJSJS_**

Jareth appeared to his latest runner in full armor, looking regal and imposing. He hoped she didn't see him flinch from pain. Damn iron knife, they should be outlawed.

"And who exactly did you wish away, my dear?" he asked the cloaked figure in front of him. The person pulled back their cloak and Jareth froze, staring into dark soulless eyes. The old woman smiled at him and he saw death in her gaze.

"Magda," he hissed. "What trickery is this?"

"Jareth, so good to see you again. I see the years have been kinder to you than to myself." She looked at him with a cold, calculating gaze.

"You are supposed to be dead. Lithos mourned you, his poor misunderstood mother, blinded by her desire to raise her son to a greater purpose."

"Did he? Was that before or after I gave him the herbs to transform him? He is a weak fool. He should have died a goblin that night, but Jordana found a use for him. He was to be my sacrifice to Carman and she took him from me as a servant. I was to have everlasting life as a black witch. But Jordana was chosen by Carman."

"Jordana gave up her life for that foul deal," Jareth reminded her, eyes narrowing. "You do not look dead - yet."

"Jordana gave up someone else's life as well, someone truly innocent." She laughed and it was a dark sound. "Someone who could have made Jordana turn back to the light."

"What are you talking about, what lies do you waste my time with?" Jareth said, circling the witch, looking for weakness. He felt a little light headed but he would stand firm.

"Did Aberdon not tell you he got the fool girl with child? A child she willingly destroyed in the womb as tribute to Carman. Your little niece or nephew. Quite sad, actually."

"You lie," he hissed. "What exactly do you plan for this night?"

"I wished Talon here to kill you far from the others," she said smugly. "When you die, Sarah will choose Talon and I will control the Above Ground. Then we will finish what was started by Jordana years ago. We will welcome Carman back and the Darkness will rule once again."

"What makes you think I will not kill you now, witch?"

"Your own rules, Goblin King. You may not harm a runner. But pay me no heed. I shall be nearby, but you will be the runner. Somewhere in your precious Labyrinth, he is waiting. If you manage to kill him, you will have my magic to deal with. But honestly, his hate for you burns deeply. Even here in your own realm, nothing is as it seems."

She raised her hands and disappeared into a burst of orange light.

When he was certain she was gone, he held his arm and groaned in pain. There was no time to coddle himself. He needed to find Talon and Magda before they found a way to destroy everything he was sworn to protect. He would die before they could harm anyone he loved.

**_Sarah_**, he breathed her name into the breeze, **_I will keep you safe._**


	15. Chapter 15

Felecia drank another glass of wine, smiling smugly. Her son would marry the heir to the Above Ground and she would have all the powers she was denied. Talon would give her that power. She emptied the bottle and frowned. Had she had the entire bottle? No matter, she'd simply get another.

Magda thought she held all the cards in this little game, ordering her about like a common servant. But Talon was her son, not Magda's and Felecia would prove to have the greatest influence on the boy. She'd have Talon kill Magda as soon as the little girl was his wife and the Above Ground was theirs. Hers. She laughed softly, then louder, not noticing her surroundings. Not noticing the figure come out of the darkness and stand still behind her. Not noticing the sharp knife slice her throat open until it was too late to do more than slump to the floor, dead.

_**JSJSJSJSJS**_

Jamen and Teramin were sparring in the courtyard, practicing their swordplay when Sir Didymus found them. That it was late at night meant nothing, a good fight was always welcome and their friendly rivalry was well known. The tiny knight struggled to get their attention, to no avail.

"You will rue the day you thought to challenge me, dear brother," Jamen was saying, lunging at his youngest brother. Teramin laughed and fell to the ground, kicking out at Jamen's legs, sending him hurtling into a bush. Teramin quickly pushed back his long red hair to smirk at his older brother.

"Oh yes, I am definitely ruing this day, the day I bested you so easily!"

"Good sirs," Didymus said loudly, "If I could have but a moment of your precious time?"

Jamen jumped up and glared at his brother, "Prepare to eat steel, you little monster," he yelled, slashing at the air next to Teramin's head to distract him. He then punched his brother in the face and went to kick when Didymus jumped up between them waving his hands wildly. Jamen's kick halted, sending him onto the dirt courtyard.

"Didymus, you know better than to jump into a sword-fight!" Teramin laughed, helping his brother to his feet.

"I do apologize but you are both needed in our room immediately!" Didymus whispered dramatically. "There is much evil running rampant through the castle. Lady Sarah's rooms were broken into and your own brother Jareth attacked by a masked intruder."

The two kings stared down at the little knight. "Are you certain of yourself?" Jamen asked roughly.

"Sarah herself sent me to fetch you both to our chambers. Hoggle was also attacked this evening and your own uncle is attending to him as we speak."

"Lead on, Didymus," Teramin said, sheathing his sword.

"How is Jareth?" Jamen asked on the way to the room. Sir Didymus shook his head softly.

"I do not know, sire - the Lady Sarah informed us of his injury. He is currently in the Labyrinth with a runner."

"Injured? The man does not think," Teramin muttered.

"It is his job," Jamen shrugged, "and would you want Sarah to go to a runner untrained?"

"I'd rather not contemplate Sarah's first runner until she's safely made Goblin Queen. She has much training ahead of her."

When they reached the room, Aberdon flung the door open, motioning them inside.

"Come brothers, there is much to discuss," he urged, shutting the door quickly.

_**JSJSJSJSJS**_

Sarah felt a rush of colors and sounds scramble in her head, voices called out for their mothers, some for their babysitters. The memories of every runner of the Labyrinth flowed quickly into her head as well as every outcome. Each baby forgotten by a runner who gave up too easily, each cry for help of a runner who would not give up at all. It dizzied her with its intensity and suddenly, all of the emotions and memories retracted back into the darkness and she fell to the ground, Ludo beside her. She took a deep shuddering breath to calm herself. Was this what Jareth felt each time he was called back to the Labyrinth?

"Ludo, are you all right?" Sarah asked, helping her friend to his feet.

"Ludo good, Sawa," he assured her. "Sawa good?"

"Yes, Ludo," she said, smiling warmly. "Sarah good too."

"Allo," a voice said brightly. She looked over to see her friend Worm looking at her from a nearby ledge.

"Worm, you always seem to pop up when I'm on an adventure," Sarah said, tilting her head to one side. "Why is that?"

"I'm always where you need me to be, Sarah," he answered proudly. "I'm here to welcome and to warn."

"Um, warn? Is Jareth in trouble?"

"Foolish Sarah, not all trouble is the king's doing. Me and the missus were just sayin' the other day, when will our Sarah come to claim the Labyrinth and here you are. So welcome."

"Well, thank you - but what about the warning?"

"I'm getting to it. There's bad blood in the Labyrinth and you have to get it out before it poisons us all."

"And how do I do that? What poison?"

"The runner is not a mother wanting her child back, nor a silly girl wishin' her brother away. It's another witch, ten times worse than Jordana. You will have to find your king, you know. The two of you are meant to rule this place together and well, Jareth isn't supposed to be here without you now. It's your right and responsibility to be here with him."

"Then here I will stay," Sarah said solemnly. Worm nodded.

"Then the Labyrinth will welcome you home now," he said loudly. "Princess Sarah has returned to us, let all within be aware of her presence."

Sarah was welcomed back into the Labyrinth slowly, the vines rose up to greet her, the cautious eyes on the green stalks following her every move. The murmurs rose up around them as the hidden creatures of Jareth's world watched from their dark corners and out of the way pathways. Their queen had returned to them without warning. They would welcome her as she found them as was their custom. For now, they would watch, and decide what sort of queen they now had.

Sarah looked around and called for Jareth. There was no answer. Ludo frowned, pointing towards the ground. There was a bit of blood there, not much, but the tell tale traces of iron glistened in the sunlight. _Jareth_.

_Jareth, I'm here, I'm going to help you. _

_**Sarah, no. It is not safe here, I cannot explain. Go back to the Above Ground and I will return when I can.**_

_Not a chance, Goblin King. I know there is a witch here trying to harm you._

_**Talon is here, please Sarah. Go back before he realizes you are here.**_

_I will not leave you - we fight the monsters together, my king._

_**He is very near, I must...**  
><em>

The connection was abruptly cut off and Sarah felt pain in her head, like she'd been hit by a large object.

"Ludo, help me," she said, falling to the ground.

"Sawa," Ludo cried, picking her up gently. "We go back," he said.

"No - I have to find Jareth, I'll be fine - just help me until I get this headache under control."

"Ludo carry," her friend said, lifting Sarah up and carrying her like a small child as he made his way into the twists and turns of the Labyrinth.

Not far away, Magda watched the girl. She was strong, and Magda could feel the power course through the child's veins. Jordana did not succeed in draining the lifeforce from the girl, but Jordana was a foolish follower of Carman. Magda was no follower. She wondered if she should care that her own son was to die soon and shrugged. Lithos should have been dead years ago. He could not become High King, she would not have the strength to command him. His magic was too strong and he'd had years to perfect it.

But Sarah was young and easily manipulated, untrained and innocent of all dangers of their world. Sarah must become High Queen so Magda could let Carman back into the world to possess the child. Once the Above Ground was theirs, the human world could be destroyed and all would be as it was in the beginning. Death and darkness would rule again. Magda laughed harshly. She would be the bringer of a new dark existence and live forever. She would swallow the earth and spit it out again in her own image, killing all light. The light that had mocked her and let her believe Tristan could have loved her as he did his precious Sylvia.

The light that would soon go out in a blaze of death.

_**JSJSJSJSJS**_

_****_Jareth rubbed his head looking above him. Talon was standing on a ledge, staring down at him, smiling in that mocking way of his.

"Good King Jareth, have you come to claim me? A poor unwanted child in a world of woe? Well, here I am - I'm sure Magda wouldn't mind this finishing quickly."


	16. Chapter 16

Meredith paced the halls of her king's castle, a large imposing mansion that lingered in that moment between darkness and sunrise, and waited. Jamen had promised her he would be there to determine who was in league with Talon and Felecia. But as usual, he was nowhere to be found.

She tried to not picture him with yet another of those - nymphs. How Jamen would most likely be wrapped up in pleasure with one or more of the fools. It was not like she wanted him or thought of him while she went about her duties - she just wished he could focus on the mission. Being best friends with someone you wanted to strangle could get complicated. Especially when he looked at her with those innocent golden eyes. She knew that she could cross a line with him if she let herself be honest with herself. So she had to stop thinking of impossibilities and throw herself into her work. Even if it meant never telling him how she felt.

She frowned, knowing she was being unfair - he fought just as hard as she did to keep the realms safe from nightmares. She also did not want to think about his eyes staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Like she was lacking something he wanted to see in her. She shook her head violently. This was getting her nowhere.

She knew what she was about to do was a bit unethical, but time was running out - she could feel a shift in power, as if something was waiting, just out of reach. She concentrated on the feelings of everyone in the Above Ground, slowly weeding out the benign thoughts of most of the population. Then like a black dagger of pain, she found someone, someone hazy. Almost like the person was floating in and out of lucid thought. _Drunk_, she sighed. She was about to move onto the next person, when she saw images of the dream she'd been tracing.

Meredith sat down on the floor, crossing her legs. She closed her eyes and let her mind travel through the dream world into the real world. Jamen would have her head for this, but he wasn't here and she was losing patience. She entered the waking mind of the person and froze. So much hate and vengeance. She could see Felecia's reflection in a mirror. Why would Felecia be plotting against Sarah and Lithos? She realized she was seeing what Felecia was seeing. There was someone behind her. She found herself following the person's movements. She could see something in their hand, something shiny.

The knife cut into Felecia's throat and Meredith screamed, her psyche lost inside Felecia's dying mind.

"Jamen!" her mind cried out in a last effort to free herself. Then everything went black.

_**JSJSJSJSJS**_

Sir Didymus stood guard at the door while Jareth's brothers discussed the situation. Hoggle slept fitfully and Annie occasionally would brush hair from his face or hold his hand. The old dwarf looked so pale, she did not want to think what could have happened to one of Sarah's dearest friends. Truth be told, he was starting to grow on her too. He was like a cranky old grandfather and she loved it. She wanted her future children to have him in their lives. She looked over at Jareth's brothers and wondered what they would do next.

"We must find Felecia and let her face the consequences of her actions," Aberdon said firmly. Teramin shook his head.

"There's no proof left. Florshish dissipates into the air after half an hour. And she most likely has an alibi," he said running a hand through his hair.

"Well, we should hear it then," Jamen said, heading for the door. "Let's go find the lady and ask her."

"And let her know we're aware of her treachery?" Aberdon scoffed. "She's rumored to be a witch as well, she's most likely protected herself from magic. We would learn nothing."

"And that should scare us off?" Jamen said angrily. "She could have killed Sarah with that filth she gave her. And what of Jareth? His allergy?"

"Allergy?" Annie asked, pulling Hoggle's blanket back up to his chin. Aberdon sighed.

"All of the Fae can be killed by iron, but some of us have a higher intolerance. Even a small cut can turn into a fierce infection."

"Jareth," Annie whispered as the brothers glanced at each other. "Well, what can we do? Sarah's gone to help Jareth but she's not going to know how to stop an infection with no supplies or doctor. And she would die if anything happened to him, she'd blame herself, I just know it." She could feel her eyes fill with tears. Aberdon crossed the room to hold her tightly to him, kissing her forehead gently.

"I think we should tell Mother everything, if florshish is being used, only someone who knows of the dark arts would be able to acquire it." Aberdon watched to see if his brothers agreed. Annie hugged Aberdon, then walked to stare out a window so the others could not see her fall apart.

"Mother would never -" Teramin said but Aberdon held up a hand.

"But Carman would - and most likely did - Mother would be able to give us more insight into Carman's plots. They were sisters once, that must mean something."

Annie paced the room nervously, waiting for news on Sarah and Jareth. Her foot hit something, and she glanced down. It was Jordana's journal. Picking it up, she sat in a nearby chair, opening it slowly. There had to be clues to Felecia's plans if she had been working with Jordana. She started to read.

_"Today I saw Abilena and Jareth talking in the gardens. They looked serious, almost afraid. I believe they are planning something to stop me. I never wanted to kill anyone, but the deed is done. I only hope that Aberdon can forgive me someday."_

She glanced up at Aberdon, still in debate with his brothers. She settled back into the chair and flipped through the pages until she saw his name again.

"_Feeling part of Aberdon die was worse than I'd imagined. But it is for the greater good that I sacrifice blood of my blood to Carman. Now she has revealed her library to me. I will take the fool Lithos as a servant. Killing him was Magda's wish, but I think that someday he can be used for a greater purpose."_

She did not notice Aberdon kneeling next to her, reading along with her. Her blue eyes searched his and found her answer. She bit back a sob and he shook his head.

"It was a long time ago, little one." The pain in his eyes made her own well up again. She wiped them away and put her hand on his face.

"I'm sorry, my love." She kissed him gently and he smiled.

"We will talk about it when this situation is resolved, I promise you," he whispered, standing up again. He saw Jamen pale and his eyes roll back into his head.

"Jamen?" Aberdon asked, concerned.

Jamen fell to his knees, holding his head as if it was being beaten. "Meredith," he cried. "No, please."

"Jamen, what's wrong?" Teramin asked, going to his brother's side.

"Meredith," Jamen said softly. "She's being pulled into the Fade." He stood up and swirled his cape. "I must find her." In an instant, he was gone.

"What now?" Aberdon growled. He turned to Teramin.

"Let's find Felecia and see what we can learn. Annie, stay here please, it is not safe." She clutched the journal to her, a thousand thoughts competing for attention in her mind.

"I will wait for you in your room," she promised. He nodded as he came over to her, kissing her roughly.

"Stay safe my queen," he whispered hoarsely. He turned and left the room, followed by his brother. Annie let Sir Didymus escort her back to Aberdon's room and the little knight stood guard outside.

"Didymus, could you send word for Queen Alyssa to come here? I think I really need to talk to her."

"At once my lady," he promised, closing the door. He called to a page and had him deliver the message to the High Queen.

Annie sat on Aberdon's bed and thought about everything that was happening. If she was some sort of holder of black and white magic, she would have some use to her friends. But to do that, she was going to need more information.

_**JSJSJSJSJSJS**_

Two goblins roamed the outskirts of the Labyrinth listening to the cautious joy within. Sarah was back, the girl who had almost destroyed them only to return to be their Queen. They wanted to see her, but they didn't know if she'd like them.

"We go see Queeny," one of the taller goblins said. He fiddled with a red and black striped hat on his head. "We should say hello."

"But there's bad magic in there, Jasper" an older goblin said. "Hurts my head. I don't want to go."

"That's why we go," the other said. "Spread the word - Sarah needs us."

"King is in there," Orgam argued. "We aren't needed."

"If problems are there, we are needed. We are bigger problem so we win." Jasper said easily.

Orgam, the elder goblin nodded. "She is our Queen." That seemed to decide it and soon a large group of goblins entered the Labyrinth to find their Queen.


	17. Chapter 17

Jareth glared at Talon, a cold calculating look that had weakened other opponents. He beckoned the man to come down to face him and Talon jumped down off of his ledge. He saluted before calmly sitting on a large boulder smiling benignly at the Goblin King.

"What can you hope to gain by this display of foolishness, Talon? What has Magda promised you? The Above Ground? The human world that has forgotten us in its quest for progress? You cannot hope to trust her, she turned against her own son."

"She's also promised me the lovely Sarah as my bride. I wonder how long it will take before she begs me to touch her," Talon asked idly, brushing invisible dust off of his jacket. "She seems to have a lot of passion. Can you give me any advice on how I should proceed?"

Jareth kept his anger in check and simply regarded his foe with a wary snarl. The iron around his wound was making him a bit dizzy, but the cut was small and Jareth was in no mood to become ill. He could feel Sarah searching for him and tried to block the connection. He would keep his girl safe with his last breath if needed.

"You will never touch her, she is safe with my family. We know of your mother's attempt to poison Sarah with Florshish," Jareth bit out. "But I will always be there to protect my Queen, Talon. Have no doubt on that point. She _**is** _my Queen in all ways but one. And she will choose me."

"Not if you're dead, your Highness," Talon said, sounding bored as he stared at his fingernails. Shrugging, he jumped off the boulder and looked at Jareth's arm. A low chuckle escaped him and Jareth hissed as the two opponents circled each other, watching for weaknesses.

"I have no plans to die, _**Lord**_ Talon, so you'll have to decide on a plan B - perhaps you could do us all the wondrous favor of dying instead. I dare say it shall make a fine wedding gift for my Sarah and myself."

"Now, now - that's hardly the way to speak to someone who married into your family. Kerilyn was such a receptive bride before - well, you know. She begged for me in every way a woman could beg and who was I to refuse? She was so willing as I entered her, so _receptive _to my attentions."

"You beat her to death and ran away like a coward. Your mother gave two young innocent girls florshish to get you the playthings you demanded. Kerilyn may have thought she loved you once. But Sarah is no plaything and she will not be touched by your _attentions_."

"How is your arm, Jareth? Does it tingle a bit? You really should have had that looked at before coming into the Labyrinth. But perhaps you had other things on your mind. I don't blame you, Sarah is quite the lovely flower. I shall enjoy her bloom for hours, her fragile beauty fading beneath my firm command."

Jareth drew his sword. "Enough of this - you will leave my Labyrinth and fight me on neutral territory."

"No, I think not." Talon pulled out his sword and advanced. "I rather think it's time for you to die."

**_JSJSJSJSJSJ_**

As the two enemies continued to circle each other, the vines nearby sent a message to the birds who flew over the multitude of hedges to the Fireys who were roaming the land searching for their friend Sarah. The birds landed on the surrounding trees and sang a worried song to the Fireys telling them of the situation.

"Jareth's in trouble," one of the Fireys shouted. The others jumped up higher to scan the landscape. One of them hit a tree and fell back to the ground, muttering as his head twisted in a seemingly impossible way. The others laughed and watched him straighten his head on better.

"Sarah loves the fool," another said shaking his head.

"And we love Sarah," the first one said back to his friends.

"Why would she love that old grump?" one of them asked, amazed.

"He must make her happy," another guessed.

"We want her to be happy - do we want Jareth to be happy?" The first Firey scratched his head, thinking was hard. He wasn't sure he liked it.

"We'll go help find Sarah and bring her to Jareth. Then they'll be happy and we can throw a party."

"Good plan," the others shouted and made their way through the dense forests shouting Sarah's name. They were so busy looking for Sarah that they did not see the large band of goblins until they had crashed into them.

"Goblins, in the Labyrinth," a Firey said. "How fun - let's take off their heads!"

"Back off furball," Hobo the goblin shouted. "We go to find our Queen."

"Queen? We go to find Sarah, we like Sarah - even if her head doesn't come off," a Firey said confidently. "We are gonna help her find the Goblin King so we can have a party."

"Party? Stupid Firey - there is bad magic here, we have to throw it out." Hobo the goblin said. Orgam nodded.

"We are the only trouble the kingdom needs. Right Jasper?" His companion nodded vigorously.

"So - no party?"

Jasper sighed. "Sarah needs us."

The Fireys stopped joking and looked at the young goblin then at each other.

"Sarah needs us," they all shouted as goblins and Fireys ran together to find their Queen.

**_JSJSJSJSJS_**

Sarah started to feel more in control and Ludo set her down gently on the grass. She looked around trying to get a feeling of where Jareth was.

"I don't understand, Ludo - I can't sense him, it's like he's blocking me somehow."

"Sawa better?" He watched her for signs of injury and she smiled reassuringly at her friend.

"Yes, Ludo. The headache is gone," she said slowly. "Almost like the bond was broken by Jareth. But why would he do that? We promised each other that we would fight together." She spun away from Ludo, walking down a pathway, looking for signs that Jareth had been in the area. No more blood stains appeared on the ground, but did that mean that the bleeding had stopped, or that Jareth was nowhere nearby? She jumped over a fallen log and kept moving. If she just kept moving, she could find him and they could face the threat together.

"Doesn't he trust me? Didn't I prove myself to him against Jordana?" She choked back a sob and Ludo patted her shoulder.

"Jareth love Sawa. Protect Sawa with life." Sarah smiled at him and sniffed loudly.

"I know he loves me. But he can't keep me sheltered from danger. I thought he knew that."

"Talon bad. Killed girl." He paused. "Jareth blames Jareth." Sarah stopped walking to stare at Ludo.

"I never thought about that. He still blames himself for Kerilyn's death." She started walking again, determined. "But that doesn't mean he gets to lock me away in some ivory tower and play hero by himself."

She looked behind her to see if Ludo had heard her and tripped down the side of a sloping hill, landing in some leaves.

"Ouch," a voice yelped. Sarah looked and saw a foot under the leaves. Brushing them aside she saw the foot was attached to the Wise Man.

"What on earth are you doing under a bunch of leaves?" Sarah asked, helping him up. He brushed off the leaves and grinned.

"Sometimes you must hide in plain sight to avoid your enemies." The bird like hat on his head sputtered and leaves fell from it's mouth.

"You fell asleep," it accused.

"Well no need to go into details. Sarah, wasn't it? You've come back for more advice?"

"No, I mean, Jareth needs me. Have you seen him?"

"Many times, my dear." At her hopeful look he shook his head. "But not today, I fear." She sighed and let Ludo help them back up to the path.

"I need to find him, there are bad people here who want to hurt him."

"I see. And do they wish to harm you as well?" She frowned, not meeting his eyes.

"Maybe. Does it matter? I'm going to find him. He needs me."

"Very well, but know this young Sarah. When you seek what you don't need because someone else needs it, you come away needing more than you realize."

"I'm not sure what that means," she said, puzzled.

"He doesn't either," the hat muttered.

"It means that you have to follow your own path and let others follow theirs. If the paths are meant to meet - they will. But you cannot force the meeting."

She was about to answer when a loud yell pierced the air and a jumble of Fireys and goblins descended on them, hugging Sarah and dancing around them. Ludo looked at them, curious, then danced with them.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked, amused. "You don't usually see Fireys and goblins traipsing through the woods together."

"We come to help our Queen," a Fiery said proudly. "Even if you wouldn't let us throw your head before."

"Jareth needs you, bad man in the Labyrinth wants him dead."

"Do you know where they are?" Sarah asked. The goblins smiled.

"We always know where he is," Hobo answered.

"Well then, let's go," Sarah yelled, following the group of Labyrinth citizens. The Wise Man watched them all go down another path and sighed.

"Well, sometimes you just have to learn the hard way," he said.

"Go back to sleep, you make more sense then," the hat chirped. The Wise Man sighed again and ambled down the path towards his favorite fountain. Settling in for a rest, he closed his eyes and hoped for the best. But he wasn't very optimistic.

**_JSJSJSJSJS_**

Meredith felt like her body had disintegrated then realized she was not in her body at all. Where was she? She looked around and could only see the blackness of space. And another spark of consciousness was nearby, tethered to her, pulling her along with it. She tried to pull away but could not - she was trapped.

"Felecia - can you hear me?" Meredith asked hopefully. "Answer me."

The other spark did not answer but merely flew faster towards a swirling mass of stars in an otherwise black sky. Meredith knew that if they reached the Fade before she could break free, there was no turning back for her. She'd be worse than dead, her spirit in the Fade while her body survived as a shell in the real world. It was worse than death, Meredith knew. She tried again to get through to the murdered woman.

"Felecia, you were murdered while I was in your mind. I'm not supposed to be here, you have to release my spirit." Nothing. "Can you at least tell me who killed you?"

Meredith had no tears to cry but felt the overwhelming sadness of her situation in every part of her soul. She let out a sigh and called to the one man who had always been there for her, the one man she would love for all of eternity.

**_Jamen, if you can hear me, I need you..._**


	18. Chapter 18

Annie paced nervously in Aberdon's room waiting to hear if the High Queen was available. She had so many questions and had no idea where to begin. Was she married to Aberdon somehow? What was a Grey Lady? Would Alyssa like her? Annie threw herself onto a chair and held her head in her hands, taking deep breaths. How long had Aberdon been gone? Annie was imagining a hundred different disasters and making herself crazy.

"How can I help anyone when I have no idea what I am?" Annie asked herself. A familiar voice answered her gently.

"You are Aberdon's queen, though I do wish he would have gone about things in the correct order," Alyssa chided. Annie looked up and was dazzled by the UnderGround High Queen as usual. Her silver blonde hair was piled upon her head gracefully, adorned with a simple golden tiara. Annie gulped.

"Your Majesty, I am sorry," she started but Alyssa held up a hand, smiling kindly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my darling. I have seen this coming for some time and have waited quite patiently, I think, for these events to occur. You were always meant to heal my son's heart. Now," she sat on the foot of the large bed, patting the space next to her, "come sit with me and we'll chat."

Annie sat next to the queen and bit her lower lip. "I'm not sure where to begin. I never thought I'd be living in this world, finding someone like Aberdon - it's so overwhelming to be in the middle of so much and not know where I belong. Or if I _**do** _belong. I've caused so much trouble and I'm not sure why anyone's forgiven me. I'm just not sure I can ever be whatever it is I'm supposed to become," she stopped, staring down at the floor, not knowing what to say.

Alyssa looked at the girl and smiled, taking her hand. "You have belonged here with us from the moment you arrived. You just needed to learn it on your own, just as Sarah needed to learn she belonged here. You've grown so much in the time you have been here, and you've given my son a reason to smile again. We are all grateful for you, Antoinette, more than you could know."

"Herbert told me that I'm becoming a Grey Lady. What is that, exactly?" Alyssa stared at her, speechless for a moment.

"A Grey Lady? Yes, I can see how that could happen, given the circumstances. Jordana used black magic to transform you. And the Elders used white to bring you back, but that is not enough to make you change. Something else must have occurred. Some sacrifice you made."

"I didn't do anything noble," Annie muttered. "Jordana sent me to kill Sarah with a dart dipped in poison."

"And what did you do with the dart? You did die." Alyssa watched her face closely.

"I don't remember," Annie hedged. Alyssa glared at the girl.

"I think you do," she said. "Lying is never becoming, child." Annie blew out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and closed her eyes.

"I stabbed myself," she said so softly that Alyssa had to strain to hear the words. "In the heart. I couldn't kill Sarah, I love her so much and I hated myself so much. I still do hate myself sometimes," Annie started sobbing and Alyssa drew the girl to her side, rocking her gently.

"My dear child, you saved Sarah by sacrificing your own life for hers. There is no greater love than that. When the Elders brought you back, your sacrifice became bound up in the magic of the Fae world. You have part of the Under Ground and Above Ground inside your heart. You belong here more than you know, my beloved Antoinette. You are part of this world now and it belongs to you. A Grey Lady has control over black and white magic in time - with practice. They are traditionally the advisor to the High Royals. You are destined for a greatness that you could never have imagined. And I am so proud to be one of those who will teach you."

"I can really be magical?" Annie asked, amazed. Alyssa pulled out a lace handkerchief and gently wiped tears from Annie's face.

"You are Aberdon's queen and a Grey Lady. You are part of this world now, Antoinette, it has claimed you as its own just as my son has. You will be very good for him."

"He's suffered so much, to lose," Annie stopped, unsure of whether or not she should mention Jordana and the baby.

"To lose a child, yes - there is no greater loss than that." Alyssa's eyes misted over and Annie stared, not knowing what to say.

"I don't know how to help him," Annie whispered.

"You help him every time you listen to him, you help him every time you show him you are there for him. Jareth was always the reckless one, so we paid more attention to him. Jamen never needed us as much and well, Teramin is his father's son, he keeps much inside. Aberdon was never sure where he fit in, being Corbin's son and like my own."

Annie gave her a strange look. "_Like_ your own?"

"Corbin and I had - differences - years ago. He is not proud of the fact he turned to another, but we have Aberdon and none can say he is not my son. I claimed him the instant his mother died in childbirth and I do not regret one moment of loving him. I can now rejoice in knowing that he has the love of someone else that will cherish him for all of time, just as his family does."

"Do the others, I mean they must know," Annie stammered. Alyssa smirked.

"Royalty does not preclude bad judgment. My other sons all love and adore him and he has never once been treated any differently. When he found that Jordana had killed their unborn child, something in him died. He finally had something of his own, and it was taken from him. It was a dark time for us all."

"Thank you, there is so much I want to learn. I just feel like everyone has some important job to do protecting the kingdoms and I'm this scared little girl hiding in someone's room until the danger is over."

"Well then, you should not be hiding," Alyssa stood up, taking Annie's hand. "You should come with me to see Sylvia and we will start showing you what a Grey Lady can do when she sets her mind to something."

The two women walked quickly to Sylvia's parlor and Alyssa sent someone to request the High Queen's presence. Annie remembered something else she wanted to know about and glanced at Alyssa.

"Aberdon mentioned Jareth had an allergy to iron."

"Yes, it's quite the problem at times, but he's very protective of himself as you've probably noticed. You coming to us could be a greater gift than you realize."

"What do you mean?" Annie asked as Sylvia walked into the room.

"As a Grey Lady you have the power to heal allergies such as Jareth's. Not right away, but with proper training, it can be done."

Sylvia looked at them both. "A Grey Lady? For the first time in two thousand years." She sat down in the chair opposite Alyssa, eyes wide.

"We have much to discuss," Alyssa said briskly. "And Annie, I hope you take good notes because we have quite a bit to tell you."

_**JSJSJSJSJS**_

Aberdon and Teramin looked at the crumbling castle and grimaced. Confronting Felecia could be dangerous if she was truly in league with Jordana's plots, Talon was a ruthless killer. They found their way through the overgrown weeds leading up to the main entrance. The door was slightly ajar.

"Well, the door _**is** _open," Teramin said brightly. "There may be an intruder."

"Yes and being such kindhearted men, we are honor bound to investigate. Just to make certain the lady is safe," Aberdon answered, pushing open the door.

"Lady Felecia, are you all right?" Aberdon asked. He and his brother made their way into the house, noticing a light under the door leading to Felecia's sitting room. They glanced at each other, shrugging, and opened the door. Entering the room, they froze as they saw the lady of the house on the floor, a pool of blood mixing with the red wine spilled in front of her body.

Teramin checked for signs of life. Finding none, he looked up at Aberdon.

"Looks like Felecia had an unpleasant evening."

"Would her own son murder her in cold blood?" Aberdon asked. "And so soon to Sarah's Time of Choosing? It doesn't make sense."

"Nothing makes sense where Talon is concerned. If he's this far gone then we must find him. He's a danger to everyone in the realm."

They made their way out of the house and to the High King's office. Tristan was shocked, but vowed that Talon would not come near his granddaughter.

"Where is Sarah now?" Tristan asked, worried. Aberdon shrugged lightly.

"She went to the Labyrinth to help Jareth, she assumed she'd be safe since Talon is here."

"Go to the Labyrinth, please and make certain she is safe. We've just gotten her back home, I could not live if we lost her." The two younger kings bowed and promised to find Sarah immediately.

"I wish I knew where Jamen was," Teramin muttered, leaving the castle. Aberdon sighed, jumping on his horse.

"If Meredith is in trouble, Jamen will move the stars for her."

"You think he loves her?" Teramin was amazed. Jamen in love with someone other than himself was a strange concept. He jumped onto his own steed and started riding towards the path to the UnderGround alongside his brother.

"I know he does. Fool that he is, he will not admit it to himself. But the love is there, brother. I only hope he figures it out before she decides he is not worth the effort."

"She's so pretty. And he wastes his time with wood nymphs," Teramin mused. Aberdon smirked at the thought of Jamen and wood nymphs. After fighting them off during Jareth's last Challenge, Aberdon was in no doubt the nymphs could be - _**athletic** _in their attentions.

"He's his own worst enemy, but he's having such a good time in denial," he said, laughing.

Teramin started laughing, shaking his head. Love could make you become such a fool.

**_JSJSJSJSJS_**

Talon lunged towards Jareth, but this time, the Goblin King saw the attack clearly and deftly jumped out of the way. He was in a cold sweat now, getting weaker but he would not admit it. Not when so much was at stake.

"Tiring already, Jareth? Good thing Sarah will be in _**my** _bed tonight, I don't tire half as easily." He sliced at Jareth's arm again, barely missing the first cut which was turning black. Jareth laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself Talon, Sarah has much better taste than that." He spun and kicked Talon in the gut, sending him sprawling to the ground. Seconds later, Talon was back on his feet, glaring.

"Sarah doesn't know what is good for her yet, but I'll enjoy teaching her. I'll touch every delectable inch of her body with my teeth and my blade until she is unbearably lovely in her agony."

"I will kill you before that can happen, Talon. Trust on this," Jareth said with a low growl. His blade sliced Talon's shoulder and the man hissed in anger and pain.

"I will destroy you, Jareth - you will taste my blade on your lips."

"No need to flirt, Talon - I'm taken."

_Jareth, I'm coming - oh..._

_**Sarah, I told you to go back, why do you openly defy me?**_

_I will not obey you, Jareth - I rule the Labyrinth just as much as... _the voice weakened a little and Jareth panicked.

_**Sarah? You can feel what I feel - you have to go before it weakens you.**_

_Your arm, you are in pain, oh Jareth we're coming._

_**We?**_

The connection weakened and Jareth knew Sarah was feeling the poison seep through his body.

"Your little Sarah will be here just in time to watch you die," Magda said, coming out of the dark corner she'd been hiding in, and Jareth's eyes followed her as she moved like a snake. Her movements were calculated and deadly.

"Witch," Jareth accused. "You are no match for me." Talon took that time to jab at Jareth with his sword, drawing blood from his side. Jareth winced slightly but did not drop his blade.

"I don't have to be - young Talon is destroying you even as we speak." Magda's voice dripped venom.

"Highly doubtful," Jareth spat, blocking another attack. His Labyrinth was slowly being poisoned and he could not save it. Magda was still talking...

"I will win, Jareth. I will have my own choice of High King in place in the Above Ground and we will destroy you. We will destroy anyone who gets in our way."

"Tra la la, this speech bores me to tears," Jareth mocked, cutting Talon's face with his sword. "Time to end this."

"You cannot end what you did not begin," Magda purred. "I think the fun is just getting started. Death is a part of life and all that. Talon will kill you just as I killed his stupid mother."

"You what?" Talon yelled.

"They know that she gave Sarah the florshish. I could not risk her betraying our plans. It was for the greater good."

"You did it to protect your own interests," Talon accused. Magda laughed wickedly.

"Indeed I did, and when you finally kill this Goblin King, my interests will be getting much more _interesting_."

Suddenly there was a wave of movement, a battle cry of goblins and Fireys spilling into the still air like an explosion. Magda screamed as Fireys landed in her hair, pulling at the dark strands. Goblins ran up to Talon and started kicking him in the shins, pulling at his hair, biting wherever they could reach.

"Oh, stop that, you little monsters," Talon screeched. "I am your future king," he cried.

"You can't be our king," a large goblin said, "We have a king." He waved at Jareth, "Hi King!" Jareth almost laughed as Sarah came out of the darkened pathway to walk up to Talon and slap him across the face before spinning around and walking towards her king.

Talon went to stab a nearby goblin to get to Sarah, screaming as a Firey landed on his back, pulling at his head roughly.

"This one won't come off," he yelled, trying harder to pull Talon's head off his body.

"Maybe if you twist it more?" another said, being helpful. Talon pulled a Firey off and threw him into the nearby trees. Jasper jumped up on Talon's head and covered his eyes as Hobo and Orgam got the sword away from him. Hobo raised the sword and stabbed Talon's foot.

"Get off of me," Talon ordered, tripping from the pain, not see where he was going. Magda glared and raised her arms. Lightning flashed. Then Talon and Magda were gone and Sarah was running to him, arms outstretched.

"My beautiful Sarah," he cried out, deep in pain from the iron and the sword fight. He went to hold her, his face contorted in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Jareth," Sarah screamed, at his side almost from the time he started falling.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N - ok Fiery or Firey I've seen it both ways and I'm confused, LOL** _

Sarah ran to catch Jareth, a sharp agony filling her senses. She gasped, knowing he was feeling the same pain and hugged him to her whispering his name. His eyes closed and she bit her lip to keep from screaming. Swirls of pain seemed to flow through her body, the voices of the Labyrinth echoed in her mind, begging for help. The normally orange skies had taken on a dark red hue and she could feel the pain of every creature in the Labyrinth as they started to feel the effects. The goblins looked strong, but Sarah could see some of them breathing a bit harder. The Fierys were uncommonly still. Taking a breath to calm herself, she kissed Jareth's forehead and put on a brave face.

"I will get you to safety," she told him. He shook his head, groaning weakly. Reaching for her hand, he held it gently, raising it to his lips.

"We are bound to the Labyrinth, Sarah – we must remain here if it is to heal." He saw Ludo and smiled. "Get the Wise Man, Ludo – tell him - we are dying." The goblins gasped, the king could not die, he was the king and they needed him. Who would kick them if he died? Who would yell at them when they forgot to laugh at his horrible jokes? And Sarah? She was too fun to die, they loved her already.

"Ludo find, Sawa okay?" Ludo asked, frowning as Sarah coughed hoarsely.

"Fine Ludo, just - go find the Wise Man, please," she asked in a low voice.

Ludo ran to find the old man as the goblins and Fierys surrounded their king and queen as if to shield them from any new threats. Jareth tried to glare at Sarah, but it came across as a mild frown. He was terrified for her, but he was happy to see her. He'd worry about the logic in that later.

"Sarah, I told you to go back. You would not be poisoned if you," he started to cough and she glared at him.

"My place is here, with you and the Labyrinth - I do not run," she said firmly. He held her to her and laughed softly. Her arms tightened around him as she tried not to show him her fear.

"My brave Queen," he sighed, falling into unconsciousness. Moments later, Sarah's head slumped and she passed out as well. The Goblins and Fierys surrounded their king and queen, protecting them from any new threats.

The flowering vines of the Labyrinth were wilting and low moans were heard throughout the paths and trees. The sounds of hoofbeats pounding against the ground echoed loudly and soon Aberdon and Teramin were there, shouting orders and lifting their brother and Sarah onto their horses.

"Wise Man is called," Hobo said to them. They nodded.

"Bring him to the center of the Labyrinth, we'll do what we can for them until he arrives," Aberdon said in a loud voice, hoping he sounded like all would be well.

"There isn't much time," Teramin whispered. "They don't look very strong."

"We'll have to hurry," his brother whispered back, then turned to the goblins.

"Search the Labyrinth for any signs of dark magic and do what you can to banish it, I'll be sending help to you soon. A Grey Lady."

Teramin looked at Aberdon in surprise. Aberdon sighed, as if not sure how much to reveal.

"Antoinette - it was quite sudden," he said in a low voice.

"You can explain it all on the way to the center," Teramin said, urging his horse through the narrow paths. The Labyrinth widened the pathways it could, but it was weakened by Magda's visit. Black magic had a way of seeping into every bit of good and it was very hard to remove all the traces. Even if it healed, the Labyrinth would never be the same.

_**JSJSJSJSJS**_

Jamen ran up the steps of his castle, calling for Meredith. Her voice had been calling to him then it stopped, it could **not** stop - he would not allow it. He burst into his throne room scaring the dream weavers that were waiting for him.

"Sire, is something wrong?" Mavis, the eldest weaver asked. She was ancient with blazing white hair and clear blue eyes - eyes that saw every part of a man's soul. She had led countless men on the path to greatness and others to the deepest despair. She was a force to be reckoned with, but right now, there was worry in her gaze.

"Meredith - where is she?" he demanded, glancing to her usual seat near his. _So near and yet never close enough,_a little voice mocked but he ignored it.

"Out on her rounds, I would imagine," Mavis answered. He pushed past his advisers and ran into the small office behind his throne. Sometimes Meredith would be there meditating or some such nonsense. He threw open the door - nothing.

"Meredith, where are you?" he yelled, not caring about the strange looks his staff was giving him. He ran out of the office and up the stairs right outside the throne room to his library tower. Frantic, he entered the room and stopped abruptly as he saw Meredith lying on the floor, not moving.

"Meredith, open your eyes, damn you," he growled, shaking her angrily. She did not open her eyes, or make a sound. Jamen swallowed back the sob that was threatening to escape him. He shook her again.

"What have you done, Meredith?" he hissed. "Mavis! Get in here now," he called and instantly the old woman was kneeling on the floor next to him, examining his best friend. Closing her eyes, the woman took a breath and her eyes flew open.

"No. She would not be so foolish," Mavis wondered aloud. "She's in the Fade, Majesty. She is lost to us."

"She is not lost to us, bring her back - please." Jamen could live in dreams but even he could not enter the Fade unscathed. Only a dream weaver could even attempt it.

"I cannot. She is bound to another spirit - even if I could reach her, she is trapped within another's psyche."

Jamen screamed, a loud, long, agonizing sound that frightened everyone who heard it. He remembered what Meredith had told him - she'd almost gotten lost in someone's psyche not long ago. If he could find out who that was, he could trace Meredith's path.

"You are being called Sire," Mavis said gently.

"I do not care - I must get to Meredith," he said, not bothering to hide the tears.

"Where she is, you may not follow. And where she is, will not change by your refusal to answer a summons. Your brother lies dying with his future queen - your brothers call to you - can you not hear them?"

He paused, listening and heard it then. Jareth and Sarah's life force was ebbing, poisoned in some way.

"Meredith," he moaned. Mavis touched his sleeve and waited. He calmed himself and stood.

"Get her into my chambers and let no one near her. I shall return when I can." He gazed down at Meredith and impulsively bent down to kiss her forehead.

"You will return to me, Meredith - you will not let your king suffer through eternity alone," he whispered. Standing again, he bowed to Mavis and with a swirl of his cape, he was gone.

_**JSJSJSJSJS**_

Annie listened to the stories of the Fae World in rapt attention. She was amazed she had never wanted to learn any of this sort of thing in school. She made a wry face at that - she never was one for fairy tales and now she was one.

"Focus, Antoinette - think of Aberdon, what are you feeling?" Alyssa asked. Annie closed her eyes and tried to find him in her mind. She caught faint traces of him just out of reach.

"He's somewhere I can't see," she complained.

"Who is?" Tristan asked, coming into the room. His wife explained and he stared at Annie.

"A Grey Lady - my word. The last one we had was my grandmother and that was longer than any of us dare to remember. Well, if you search for Aberdon, he is in the Labyrinth making certain Sarah is safe." He told the women of Felecia's fate and the fear that Talon was responsible.

"No, not Talon," Annie said, frowning. "But I'm not sure how I know that exactly. It was a woman and she," Annie froze, eyes wide. "She slit Felecia's throat," Annie gasped, clutching her throat in sympathy.

"The powers will ebb and flow for some time until you are in control," Sylvia explained. "It will be a bit confusing until you learn to sort your visions. Did you see the murderer?"

"A woman, like I said - she looks familiar, like - no that can't be right." She looked around at the curious faces.

"She looks like who, my dear?" Sylvia asked.

"She looks a bit like Lithos," Annie said, confused. Tristan and Sylvia exchanged a glance and Alyssa looked into the fire, not speaking.

"Magda?" Tristan said, shaken. "It is impossible - she died years ago."

"Did she really? Her body was never found."

"But doesn't the body disappear?" Annie asked.

"Not if the person is not fully Fae. Felecia was not and neither was Magda - they were both humans that were brought here years ago and were granted leave to remain," Sylvia said with obvious distaste.

"Like Sarah?" Annie asked, looking at Tristan's guilty expression.

"No. Nothing like Sarah," Sylvia said abruptly. "Tristan fell in love with a mortal girl and brought her here. Magda. Felecia was her cousin. They both wore out their welcome eons ago, but we did not think to banish them."

Annie grew silent at the knowledge Sylvia so openly exposed her husband's infidelity. And she remembered that Corbin had been equally unfaithful to Alyssa. Aberdon would never - would he? She sat down, lost in thought. Suddenly, she heard Aberdon's voice fill the room - the others heard it too because they looked to the vision of Aberdon standing before them.

"Jareth and Sarah have been attacked by Magda's poison. Talon has wounded Jareth again and they are both - very ill. Please - send Annie. I know she does not understand her powers and she may not even be strong enough to help us - but she is needed here. Annie," the vision seemed to stare into her soul, "please come to me."

Annie stood up and started pacing.

"What are we going to do? Oh Sarah, why did you have to go and follow him there?" Alyssa stood up and grasped Annie by the shoulders, forcing her to look at her.

"Calm yourself - we shall go to the center of the Labyrinth and we shall see what we may do to help. Do not doubt yourself, child."

Sylvia rose as well. She looked at her husband, then held him to her.

"You are my love and have been forgiven ages ago," she whispered as he hung his head. "I must go with them to assist the Grey Lady. Stay strong, my husband."

"Stay strong, my wife," he said, kissing her once, then leaving the room. Alyssa and Sylvia each took one of Annie's hands and closed their eyes.

"Hang on, Antoinette," Alyssa said as an invisible wind surrounded them. "We're about to," she never finished her sentence as they disappeared from the room in a blaze of white light.


	20. Chapter 20

Jamen made his way to the center of the Labyrinth and gazed for a moment at Jareth's castle. It was standing as it had done for thousands of years, before Jareth, before their parents - no one even knew who had originally built it. And inside, his brother and his future sister were fighting for their lives. He should have done more to protect them, he should have known the dangers were great. But he was single minded when he pursued a threat, he always depended on Meredith to steer him back to the bigger picture if he faltered. He choked back a sob and walked quickly to the castle.

He'd lost Meredith and now he might lose more of his family to the darkness. He needed time to figure out what was going on, time to set things right. If only there was a way to reach Meredith, to bring her back to him. He would tell her what she meant to him. What she had always meant to him. Shaking his head at his mistakes, Jamen rushed inside to find Aberdon and Teramin pacing in the throne room, waiting.

"You are here - have you found Meredith?" Aberdon asked. The stark look of pain on Jamen's face told Aberdon all he needed to know and he clasped his brother's arm for a moment before continuing.

"I've sent for Antoinette - there is a chance that she might help."

"She's a Grey Lady," Teramin said helpfully and Jamen's head shot up, intrigued. He would hold his thoughts to himself for the moment though - there was much to consider. A Grey Lady had even more power than a dream weaver but it took time to learn how to control that power.

"What happened to Sarah and Jareth?" Jamen asked, watching the expressions change on Aberdon's face.

"The goblins say Talon was here with a witch," he said bitterly. "They say the witch poisoned the Labyrinth while she was here. But why? What purpose would it serve to kill Jareth and Sarah?"

"What purpose does it serve to condemn Meredith to the Fade?" Jamen retorted loudly.

"Jamen, are you certain?" Teramin asked, horrified. Jamen nodded stiffly and ran his hand through his hair, brothers looked at him with sympathy but Jamen was still too furious to notice. He started thinking aloud, trying to sort out his thoughts.

"She was trailing someone who wanted Sarah dead. She was so close, and I was supposed to help her." Jamen took a breath and glared at the empty throne. "Too much death and hatred, my brothers. When does it end?"

"We will purge our world of Carman's hatred," Teramin said softly. A bright white light burst into the room.

"Where is Magda?" Sylvia said, eyes darkened with barely concealed anger. She may have forgiven her husband, but Magda was another story. It didn't have to be logical. They all entered Jareth's chambers and Annie ran over to the bed, checking Sarah's pulse as Alyssa did the same for Jareth.

"Magda?" Jamen asked, "Are you all right, your highness?"

"I'm not delirious, Jamen. The witch lives and killed Felecia. Have you seen her?"

"Felecia," Jamen murmured. It was falling into place. Meredith must have been within Felecia when the murder happened. His eyes glowed and if anyone noticed, they did not comment. If his chosen mate was in the Fade, there was no hope for Jamen.

"If Felecia was the one who gave Sarah the Florshish," Aberdon said and Jamen nodded.

"Then Magda is the one we must find - for many reasons."

Annie looked at Alyssa. "What do I do?"

"We haven't attempted anything like this in eons," Alyssa said, "but it must be done. Annie, get into the bed, between Sarah and Jareth. Take Sarah's right hand and Jareth's left. Hang on until we tell you to let go of them. Sylvia?" The other queen nodded and held Sarah's free hand as Alyssa did the same with Jareth's. Then a faint blue glow started to hover over the bed.

"Now we concentrate - Annie, you'll be doing most of the work, but Sylvia and I will be here to guide you so you are not lost within the dreams."

"I don't understand," Annie said. Jamen smiled.

"You will be inside their shared dream. Now that they are the joint rulers of the Labyrinth - while they are here - they share dreams with her."

"The Labyrinth is a she?" Aberdon muttered. "Must be why I always trip over branches that appear out of nowhere when I'm here." Annie smirked but said nothing.

"Concentrate on Sarah - that will be easiest since you are closer to her," Sylvia advised. "We will be with you the entire time. But no matter what happens - do not let go of their hands unless we tell you to, you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Annie whispered.

_**JSJSJSJSJS**_

Sarah wandered the dark hallway, hearing the calls of her father, and Jareth and that strange voice she could never recognize. She was cold and scared and her head hurt like someone had hit her with something heavy.

"Stay strong, Sarah," the strange voice said. "I am always with you."

"Who are you? Where are you?" Sarah called, frustrated. "I've heard you before but I don't know anything about you."

"I am the soul of the Labyrinth and your servant. Your love for our king and for me is strong - don't forget that love is always stronger than fear."

"Jareth," she called. The door at the end of the hall beckoned her. She ran to it but it didn't get any closer.

"Go back, Sarah," Magda's voice hissed. "You must not try to save the Goblin King - you are meant for Talon."

"Never," Sarah cried. "Jareth, I'm coming."

"Sarah," Jareth's voice was faint, coming from beyond the door. "Sarah, be careful - the witch still roams the Labyrinth. I can feel her."

"Fool," Magda's voice said, coming closer to Sarah - "Leave the girl be - she is ours now."

Sarah ran fast towards the door. There were footsteps behind her, coming closer. She turned to yell.

"Leave me alone," she said to the darkness. Annie's voice answered her.

"Sarah! It's me - you have to listen."

"It's another trick, Annie isn't here," Sarah said harshly as Magda's poison filled her mind.

"That's right Sarah," Magda said, encouragingly. "Doubt your own mind - let me think for you, child. Let yourself go."

"Please Sarah, it is me. I can prove it. We've been best friends since first grade, you lost your first tooth when Tommy Flanders knocked it out at your birthday party because you called him a bully. Then you dumped your birthday cake on his head." There was a rumble of laughter that sounded like Jareth, but it was faint and Sarah could not be sure.

"Annie?" Sarah said hesitantly. Annie appeared with Sylvia and Alyssa. Sarah took a step back, her head pounding.

"I don't feel well," Sarah said. Alyssa gasped.

"Your time - it's here," she said excited. Sarah looked at her, not understanding.

"But I'm not here, I'm not sure where I am," Sarah said. "Jareth isn't here."

"Of course he is, but before you worry about that - you must renounce your humanity Sarah. Are you ready to do that - become fully Fae?" Alyssa said gripping Sarah's arms. Magda's voice pierced the darkness.

"Sarah, run - it's a trick. They've lied about me, I'm here for you - Jareth is a killer, he killed Talon's mother and he will kill again."

A fierce wind blew down the hallway and Sarah fell to her knees. The other women surrounded her.

"What do I have to do," Sarah yelled over the wind.

"Say the words, Sarah - say you are no longer human, that you are Fae and you will have the power to go to Jareth."

A large black bear ran towards them, growling and baring large fangs that no real bear would have. Sarah screamed and Annie turned to the bear raising her hand. A bolt of green light came out of her hand and stunned the bear. Annie looked at her hand, amazed.

"You protect your Queen," Sylvia said, approvingly. She turned to Sarah, "Say the words, child."

"I - I am no longer human, I am Fae and I choose Jareth as my mate for all of time," Sarah screamed. The bear roared and came running towards them, turning into a huge purple dragon. Alyssa drew her sword and ran to the dragon, slashing at its chest as Sylvia spun in mid air, chanting ancient spells, glowing with a brilliant yellow light that was flung from her body towards Alyssa's sword. Catching the light, Alyssa raised the sword and flung the energy into the dragon's heart. With a loud roar, the beast burst into bits of black ooze and melted into the walls and floor, cursing the entire time.

"Where is Jareth?" Sarah asked, frantic. The wind hadn't died down if anything it grew stronger.

"I am here," he called. They ran through the door and saw Jareth lying on a bed of violet sheets and a black comforter. He still looked weak, but he held out his arms to her and she ran to his side, holding him close.

"Why is he still ill?" Sarah asked Alyssa.

"The poison still flows through the Labyrinth, you two must join to purge the evil from our midst. The choosing is - um, well, physical. Now that you have chosen to be fully Fae and you have chosen a mate, you must complete the bond. We will leave you now."

"What? No!" Sarah said, scared.

"Trust me Sarah you do not want us to watch this," Annie said knowingly. "Remember how Aberdon and I bonded?"

"What? Oh!" Sarah's eyes grew wide, "But we aren't awake."

"You will be, once you get your strength back. Farewell for now - heal the Labyrinth and join your hearts, child," Sylvia smiled and the women were gone.

Jareth growled low in his throat as he reached for her.

"My Queen," he smiled. "Who do you choose?"

"You, Jareth," she said through tears, leaning in to kiss him. "Only you, always you."

"Then show me, my love."

A wicked look came into her eyes as she peeled off her dress. "Gladly, my king."


	21. Chapter 21

"Jareth, are you sure you feel up to this, I mean," Sarah suddenly became nervous, even if it was a dream. Jareth smiled at her, the one smile he reserved only for her and she relaxed slightly. He reached up and ran a finger down her cheek to her lips and slid it inside her mouth. Sucking instinctively, she heard him purr and it sent shivers up her spine.

"Even if I were not 'up to this' as you word it - there is nothing that would stop this from happening Sarah. We must mate to complete the bond. Once our magic merges and we become one, we can heal the Labyrinth and you will take your place as rightful Queen."

"Sex is how people get married here?" Sarah asked, smiling down at him as he idly grasped her right breast and caressed it. She gasped, needing him more than she even had, arching her back to give him greater access to her body. His teeth nipped at her nipple and she moaned, closing her eyes. A burst of electrical spark came to life in her body and made her eyes burst into emerald flame. She could see the same thing was happening with Jareth and her excitement grew.

"Sex between a couple who love as we love - it is more binding than any magic in any realm. Kiss me, my Sarah - make me complete and end my suffering." His eyes grew dark with passion and he sat up, pulling her to him. Sarah reached for Jareth slowly, watching the expression on his face change from barely concealed pain, to something darker, needier. His first kiss was powerful, drugging her senses with a flame that burst into life within her. Her change to Fae was complete but her change to a bride was still ongoing, and Jareth would make certain she remembered every last detail of their first union.

"Jareth, my body sings to yours," Sarah said hotly, not knowing where the words were coming from, but knowing she must say them. Jareth grinned, as he kissed her soundly. She screamed his name and frantically tried to move him into the right position to claim her body fully. She must join with him, the urges were leading her onto a path of no return and he was glorious, magnificent and she would have him. Possessiveness filled her even as she knew he owned her body and soul for all time.

"Sarah, my body sings to yours," he laughed. "How do you know the mating words - we had no time to speak of them?"

"I don't know, but my body is aching for you Jareth, aching for every part of you to fill me forever," she groaned, moving beneath him. He felt a flare of possessiveness, he would kill any male who dared try to touch her as only he may touch her. He knew the bonding was strengthening, claiming them both in a sort of madness that could not be stopped.

"My body wishes to protect yours," she said, kissing his neck and biting down hard. He groaned as her teeth tormented his throat, moving lower to his chest to bite a nipple. He pushed her back into the mattress and moved his hips over hers, moving up and down, teasing her mercilessly the way she had unknowingly teased him each day since they'd met.

"My body wishes to protect yours," he answered smoothly as his lips blazed a trail down her stomach to to the apex of her thighs. He licked and sucked the bundle of nerves at her core, dipping his tongue inside ruthlessly as she whimpered.

"Jareth, please," she begged.

They were in a large bedroom with candles of every shape and size surrounding them. The white ones nearest to them burned dim but were getting brighter. Others of green and yellow flickered but floated serenely around the room like guardians protecting them. The black ones in the back were the most numerous and they hissed as the King kissed his Queen. Somehow Sarah knew that the black candles were the poison in the Labyrinth and she would do anything to snuff them out.

"I have never loved anyone the way I love you," she whispered shyly watching him sit up and remove his shirt. He didn't answer, only smirking in that way that made her catch her breath. He was still weak, but she felt powerful and she wondered at that for a moment. He reached for her and pushed her back onto the bed, staring down at her body with a hunger that was building each second that passed. She raked her nails down his bare back and bared her fangs as he hissed in passion. Nothing would stop the raging battle of wills between them to see who had more power over the other. They would take from each other even as their love fed their powers. Outside the window of the room, a purple dragon hovered but it could not enter and they could barely hear its screeches of frustration if they bothered to listen. They didn't bother.

"Your powers are coming to you completely," he sighed as her lips ghosted from his ear down the side of his throat to his lips. "Your will is stronger now, your magic greater than at any time before and oh Sarah, we've waited so long for this, my angel," he breathed heavily as his hands found their way around her waist, pulling her into his embrace.

"Wake up my love, and we shall weave our love into the magic of our realm."

Sarah thought she would die from the wanting, but opened her eyes and saw Jareth above her, looking down at her with a stark need that made her mouth go dry. She should be shy, she should be scared, Sarah thought, but the urge to touch him was too great. Somehow his pants were gone and she could feel something press into her thigh. She ground into him, kissing every part of bare flesh she could reach.

"Jareth, I love you," she gasped as his teeth nipped at her neck, her collarbone, down between her breasts. His lips and teeth worshiped each breast madly as his hand slid between her thighs, pushing her legs apart in his single minded quest for her utter submission. A finger entered her and she yelped in surprise making them both giggle uncontrollably.

"Sarah, my greatest love, you are the one I choose for all of eternity," Jareth pledged, kissing her long and slowly. Sarah would have none of it. She flipped over him and pushed his erection right where she wanted it and plunged downward, screaming his name as he entered her.

"Sarah!" he ground out, feeling her magic feed him, making him stronger. Their bodies shone brightly, white light blinding the room as their bodies danced, healing themselves, loving each other. The white light blasted through the room, snuffing out each black candle before bursting out of the window, flooding the Goblin City and Labyrinth with the power of their union. The King and Queen were in full glory, bodies gliding in a never ending dance of passion.

Sarah was amazed as the black walls of the room turned every color of the rainbow, dazzling her in the ever changing patterns on the walls. The patterns turned into scenes from the Labyrinth - dead flowers were blooming, dying animals raised their heads and called to their King and his Lady, thanking them for the magic that returned. Sarah and Jareth could see a river of lightning flow through the land, magically healing each inch of their realm.

The lightning blazed around the borders of their kingdom, branching out into the darkness in each direction. Cheers could be heard even as the purple dragon tried crashing into the castle. The dragon screamed one last agonized cry and disappeared in a burst of green light.

Somewhere in the castle, Annie blew into her hand like it was a gun and smiled. **_No more dragons here today_**, she thought smugly.


	22. Chapter 22

Annie looked out the window of Jareth's throne room, pondering her fate. It was exciting, at first, to be told she was a Grey Lady. Exciting to be able to help Sarah and Jareth reclaim their kingdom. But now, when the threat was over for the moment, she had time to think. Alyssa and Sylvia had gone back to their respective kingdoms, each going to their private libraries to research Annie's training. Jamen stayed long enough to ensure that Sarah and Jareth had enough strength to safeguard their own dreams and then he too disappeared to his castle to tend to Meredith.

Aberdon and Teramin were deep in conversation down in the throne room as she stood on the first landing leading up to the Escher room. She heard the words **power** and **murder**, but she did not really listen. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to focus on anything other than Aberdon himself. His father had cheated, Lithos' father had cheated - and they were both High Kings. She wondered if fidelity was simply a human myth made up to calm jittery wives who knew men were jerks. Annie had been around men like that all her life, men who gladly forgot they were married to fool around with Annie's mom. She would not stand for it if Aberdon thought he could use her like that, soul mate or not. She would not be played like that.

"I would never harm you, Antoinette," Aberdon said quietly. She jumped and glared at him, slightly embarrassed.

"Did you read my mind?" she accused, embarrassment turning to the start of annoyance.

"I can feel what you feel - I suppose I can hear your thoughts if you project them loudly enough. And you were projecting quite loudly. What is really on your mind?" He watched her struggle for words and his heart ached. Surely she would not think he could ever be with another?

"I didn't hear you come up the stairs, where did Teramin go?" She turned to look out the window once more and noticed Aberdon did not come closer.

"He went to manage his own kingdom, I'd imagine. The threat is muted for now, though it is always just out of reach it seems." There was an odd note in his voice and Annie looked down at the floor, not wanting to meet his stare.

"Good. I suppose we should be getting back, but I'm not sure where I'm supposed to go. Everyone seems to have a home to go to except for me." She was suddenly spun around into his arms and his silver eyes glared into her shocked blue.

"Your home is with me, little one. We are as good as wed, remember?" She looked at him warily.

"I've seen so many men cheat on their wives. Good men, honest men who still found the need to call my mother up and play," she said distastefully. "I don't want to be one of those women who live half a life, waiting for the shoe to drop, for the news to reach them," she was cut off by a forceful kiss that promised no argument.

"You and I are one, Antoinette. I will never love another and you know this, deep in your heart. You know this to be true." Her eyes filled with tears and he kissed them away gently. "I understand you have reason to not trust in love, but believe me when I tell you that your soul is just as much mine to protect as mine is for you. And the mistakes of men made hundreds of years ago should not dilute the surety of our love."

She wept openly now, holding him to her. "I do know - I don't doubt that you love me but if a man could cheat on amazing women like your mother and Queen Sylvia, what hope do I have to keep you with me?"

"Oh Annie," he sighed, pulling her into his arms. "They all made mistakes of one sort or another and we may never understand why, but if you let your fears rule you, you destroy your own happiness. Father was not bonded to Alyssa when they wed, it was political. After his - dalliance was discovered, Alyssa was devastated and left him for two hundred years." Annie looked at him in shock, but he continued as if he did not notice.

"Father, at first, did not care. But as the years passed and he was no closer to having any sense of peace - his Time came. And he knew that Alyssa was the only one who could complete him. He searched for her until she let him find her and they forgave each other for things we can never fully understand. It is not for us to know their full story. But they did bond as we did then, and that bond goes unbroken."

He did look at her then and smiled sadly. "We are lucky that our Time came before either of us would be able to turn to another."

"So you would think of it?" she asked, equally sad. He shook his head violently.

"Antoinette - I've had my dalliances and I'm done with meaningless couplings.'

"Was Jordana meaningless?" Annie asked, eyes narrowing slightly. He looked as though he'd been physically attacked and dropped his arms from hers.

"Jordana was my first. I thought I loved her and maybe I did - as a boy loves a girl. When she killed our child, I knew that I could never bond with her and all I felt for her after that was grief that I meant nothing - that our _**child** _meant nothing. I vowed I would not love or trust a woman again, but I found you. You are the only woman I have given my heart to and it cannot be taken back, remember?"

"I want to believe that," she faltered, looking deeply into his eyes, searching.

"There is nothing that can destroy our love except for our fear. Do not fear your feelings, my love. I entrust my life into your care and would not have done so if I believed you could be untrue. You must give me the same vote of faith or we are doomed before we begin."

She pulled him tightly into her arms, and they both shuddered with the relief of knowing that love would conquer fear for them today. The kiss they shared started out calmly, soothingly, but soon it turned into a full blown display of passion and need. Annie pulled away to breathe and began to trust in their chances together.

"I entrust my life unto your care as well, Aberdon," she sighed. "I think I just needed to get this all out in the open to get past it." He kissed her brow and smiled.

"Shall we go home, my Queen? There is the matter of a wedding - a formality of course, for my mother - but," he smirked.

Annie kissed him deeply and with a depth of love that surprised them both, given the conversation.

"Of course, my King. I haven't seen _**all** _of your castle,I seem to remember you saying something about an opulent bedroom?" she teased, the glint in her eye returning as she licked her bottom lip. Aberdon's eyes darkened and in a flurry of magic, the King and Queen of the Phookas transported to their home.

_**JSJSJSJS**_

Sarah stretched and felt her husband slide his arms around her more tightly in his sleep. She smiled, gazing into his peaceful face. She looked at the sun rising and grinned. It was her birthday, and she had a wedding to plan for her father's benefit. He wouldn't understand Fae mating rituals and truth be told, she was very uncomfortable with the idea of explaining 'sex as a wedding' to him.

She went to sit up and Jareth's arms tightened around her. Glancing down she saw him stare up at her with a look that told her exactly what he was thinking.

"Rise and shine Goblin King - we have things to do," she teased. "It's my birthday and you haven't given me my present."

One finely arched eyebrow rose and she fought giggles as he pushed her back into the mattress and covered her body with his own.

"That will not do at all, wife," he purred, lowering his head to take a breast into his mouth. She gasped as he moved over her with graceful yet dangerous motives. "I must give you something to remember, mustn't I?"

"Jareth, we need to make sure the Labyrinth is completely healed!"

His lips went lower, between her thighs and she moaned loudly. He raised his head long enough to smile at her and say one last comment.

"That is what I'm doing, love - helping the Labyrinth heal completely. I think there is one little area we missed," he said solemnly as he lowered his head again. Sarah's breathing became shallow and she fought to think rationally. After a few moments of his tongue tormenting her mercilessly she shuddered into his questing mouth, shrieking his name. He was right, it never hurt to be completely thorough in something as important as healing the Labyrinth.


	23. Chapter 23

Jamen gazed at the woman lying so still on his bed and tried to think rationally. She was not dead, but she would never awaken without a miracle. And miracles did not come easily. Most of his servants knew to leave him be, let him battle his thoughts on his own. Most of them.

"Sire, you should rest - have something to eat, perhaps?" Mavis hovered, concerned for her king.

"I'm not hungry and you know I do not need sleep," he said wearily. Which was mostly true - he did not need sleep, but he did it anyway, when he wanted to block out the dreams of everyone around him. When he wanted to forget how meaningless his life had become without someone to share it with.

"But you do need food," Alyssa said, coming into the room with a tray. He leaned back in his chair and watched his mother pull the tray table up to him, taking off the silver cover on top with a flourish.

"Apple cinnamon pancakes?" he smiled in spite of his grief. She smiled back and placed a fork into his hand.

"Your favorite as a child and the only thing you'd eat when you were upset. A mother remembers," she said fondly and was gratified to see him take a bite.

"Thank you, Mother," he said, putting the fork down to take Meredith's hand in his own.

"You have finally admitted the truth. You love her, don't you my son?" she asked gently. His face told her what she needed to know and she sighed.

"If she cannot come back to me, I will go to her," he said forcefully and she slammed down the glass of juice she'd been reaching for, glaring at her impetuous son. Mavis left the room quietly. The royal family had a fierce temper on the best of days.

"You will not give up your life so easily, there are always options," she said, watching his face to see if he understood.

"Mother, Annie -" he started but Alyssa held up a hand to stop his question.

"Annie is nowhere near strong enough to battle the Fade," she said slowly. He closed his eyes and nodded. It was too much to hope for and what did he deserve hope for anyway?

"Of course not - it is selfish of me to even consider it," he admitted sadly. "But Mother, I cannot leave things as they are," he continued and she looked into his eyes for the first time, gasping at the soft glow reflecting back at her.

His eyes continued to glow and her heart broke. He was coming into his time, he had chosen his mate. A woman who might never return to him. She held out her arms and he came to her, holding her tightly, beginning to sob like a child.

"Shh," Alyssa soothed. "We will find a way to get her back, I promise you Jamen. We will bring back your mate."

"But how?" he cried into her shoulder. "I was such a fool, I should have protected her, listened to her warnings. I failed her, Mother - how could she ever love me knowing that I turned away from her when she needed me most?"

"Stop that right now, you had no way of knowing she'd be foolish enough to enter Felecia's mind again. You will stay strong for your people and your family. You are a King of the Realm and will begin to act like one again. No more chasing nymphs and laughing at responsibility. You are a man, you will remember that." Her stern words were in contrast to her soft embrace and Jamen shuddered with emotion. She was right, she always was.

"I will do as you command, Mother," he promised with a half smile.

"And I will do as I've promised," she answered, fighting back tears. "We will find her and bring her home, my son. But now, I want you to sleep and clear your mind. Antoinette may not be able to enter the Fade for you, but she may yet be a help to us. I shall return when I am sure of our next move. Annie's safety is just as important to me as Meredith's, you do understand that?"

"Of course, Mother - I would never wish harm to the girl. I just cannot think clearly now - you are right, I must rest." He slid into the bed and held Meredith's body to him. Within minutes he was asleep.

Alyssa kissed her son and then kissed Meredith on the forehead.

"I will do all I can for you both, please stay strong," she said softly as she faded from the room.

_**JSJSJSJSJS**_

Annie rested in her husband's arms, watching the dawn breaking over their kingdom. She stretched, loving the feeling of being safe for the first time in her life and knowing that Aberdon felt that way too. Birds flew past the large window at the far side of their room. _**Their** _room. She had to keep from blushing as she remembered how they'd behaved here earlier. She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, lost in thought.

Aberdon had told her about Meredith and Annie's heart broke for Jamen. A Fae that could not complete the bond at their Time of Choosing suffered great pain. There were those who had died from the longing of a heart they could not reach. She frowned now, trying to think of a way to help him.

"What is going through your mind, little one?" her husband asked, sleepily. She bent down to kiss him lightly and moved back into his embrace.

"I was thinking of the pain Jamen must be going through, not knowing how to help Meredith. Aberdon, there must be a way I can help them."

"Ah, love - you are a Grey Lady, true - but you are too new. It will be many years before you are in complete control of your powers."

Annie blew out a loud breath, frustrated. "Surely there must be some way I can help. I helped Jareth and Sarah."

"My mother and Sylvia were there, lending you their strength, guiding your path. They cannot go into the Fade without risking never coming back out again. The King of the Fade is just, but there is a cruelty there."

"King of the Fade? I've never heard you mention him. Is he another brother?" Aberdon stared up at the ceiling and sighed.

"No, my love - he is not. Aed is ancient and bitter. My father's brother in fact, who wished to marry Alyssa. Her parents gave Alyssa to my father to form an alliance with the Above Ground and wished to give Carman to Aed promising him a great kingdom of his own to rule. But they did not tell him it was the Fade - where none may enter without losing the way out - he has been trapped there for eons, waiting for us to die."

"That's terrible," Annie said, shocked. Her husband held her to him tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"The old ones have their vendettas and intrigues. Our generation has learned to coexist as best as we can. There are exceptions of course, like Jordana. But most of us want to prosper and rule wisely. Mother will come up with a plan to save Meredith - she is wiser than most men I've met and deadlier too when provoked. Have no fear for Jamen's love - if there is a way to get her back, Mother will know how to go about it."

"And I will help her," Annie said stubbornly. Aberdon smiled.

"I have no doubt at all on that, my obstinate Queen," he whispered, pulling her into a heated kiss.

_**JSJSJSJS**_

__Meredith could only sense shadows, now, formless shapes that hovered near where her spirit was trapped. She could not separate herself from Felecia, or even make the dead woman acknowledge her. A dark black robed figure appeared to them, red glowing eyes staring from the hood covering its face.

"Felecia - a mortal. You will go to your own version of hell, my dear. We do not keep mortals with us here." The figure's hand rose and Felecia's spirit was pulled towards a swirling vortex of wind and foul odor. Meredith fought to get the figure's attention.

"Stop, please. I am not human. I am of the dream world. Jamen is my king. Please - I should not be here."

The figure paused, looking at her with interest. Raising his hand again, Felecia's spirit was cut from Meredith's and sent into the vortex. The hood came off and Meredith found herself looking into the crazed eyes of Aed, lord of the dead.

"Jamen, you say. A son of Alyssa, correct?" At her nod, Aed laughed, a creaking, eerie sound that made Meredith shudder. He floated to her and looked her up and down appraising her body as if he wanted nothing more than to devour her.

"The boy burns for you, I can feel it," he hissed. "He will come for you."

"He cannot, but I must go to him," Meredith said, appealing to his sense of mercy. "I am not dead and do not belong here."

"You may not be dead, but you are mine now. Perhaps I shall even see my fair Alyssa again. Guards, escort the lady to my chambers and lock the door. I wouldn't want her to wander. It is not safe here when so many would say they are your friend but are not."

"I must go back," she tried again. He hit her across the mouth and she wiped away blood.

"You will remain here and we shall get to know each other very well, my pet." He flicked his wrist and his guards came out of the shadows. Two tall armored beasts each took an arm and dragged her away.

Aed watched her struggle and laughed again. "Oh Alyssa, I always knew I'd find a way to get you here with me."


	24. Chapter 24

Sarah and Jareth walked hand in hand through their castle as he told her stories of previous kings and long ago battles.

"And no one really knows who built this castle?" Sarah asked, amazed. "I'd think it would be part of your history."

"Well, this realm wasn't originally part of the Under Ground, my grandparents found it in their travels."

"Really? I bet there is a story in there," she said, kissing him lightly.

"But of course - when do you not know me to have a story to dazzle you with, my love? It does concern a woman I used to know though - I hope you don't get jealous easily."

"Is she still in the Under Ground?" Sarah's eyes flashed, but her voice was calm. Jareth shook his head.

"No, she was the first runner, a nine year old girl from England, I believe. Once I realized that I could enter the Above Ground and collect unwanted children, I found my purpose - to save as many of them as I could, find them new families if warranted. Or teach the runners that they really did not wish to have their child taken. You may find the rest of the story a bit mundane since you've become an expert on wishing children away." His eyes sparkled and she coughed delicately, trying not to blush.

"Hmm, good point - you can tell it to me later, after I've explored some more before my party."

She ran ahead of him, really looking at the building and its artwork for the first time, marvelling that she ignored how beautiful the castle could be with the right touches.

"The first thing we'll have to do is ban chickens from your throne room. Goblins are one thing, but chickens go outside," she decreed. "We must have some semblence of order."

He laughed, a low rumbling that sent shivers down her spine. "As you command, my Queen," he agreed, bowing. "But right now, I have something to show you."

Jareth pointed out the Queen's gardens just outside the castle and she grinned as she saw ortholarks. The birds circled high in the sky, calling to each other with clear, beautiful song.

"I thought they only roosted in your parents' castle?" Sarah asked, amazed. The birds swooped down and flew around her, tickling her with their feathers. Sarah laughed, thrilled to see the birds again.

"They've come to welcome you to your garden, love," he explained. "We've all waited for our Queen to return for a very long time."

"I've never seen this part of the castle before, why didn't you tell me I had a garden?" Sarah teased. He kissed her gently and squeezed her hand as he led her down the stairs to the outer courtyard. She could see her garden blossom with a riot of colors and scents. She'd never seen anything so beautiful.

"It didn't exist until we claimed each other last night," he said casually. "And it will continue to bloom as long as we continue to," he paused, trying to decide how to word it to her.

"Claim each other?" Sarah asked, impishly. He smiled at her and before she knew it, he had pushed her onto the soft grass of her garden and was kissing her as if he'd never get the chance again. Her hands found their way into his wild hair and she pulled roughly, enjoying his growled warning. Coming up for air, she gazed into his mismatched eyes, more in love than she'd thought she could be, gasping his name.

"Keep looking at me like that, and you may be late for your birthday celebration," he warned.

"Late is acceptable for a Queen," she said as he arched an eyebrow at her comment. His hands slid around her hips, pulling her closer.

"True, but we do have our wedding to consider. It will also be today - you may want to contact your father."

Sarah gasped again but to Jareth's consternation it was anxiety not passion. She jumped up and ran towards the castle.

"We have to get ready and I can't believe I forgot to contact my dad." She froze, spinning around to his embrace so fast that he almost didn't catch her. But he deftly lifted her into his arms and smiled down at her, momentarily making her forget her voice.

"Um, Jareth - how exactly do we call my dad?" Sarah coughed again, embarrassed by how a simple look from him could make her stammer like a child.

He grinned as he carried her bridal style to their chambers.

"I'll tell you when we're done discussing the honeymoon," he whispered, dropping her onto their bed.

_**SJSJSJSJS**_

The birthday preparations were in full swing, banners were hung, jeweled ribbons were weaved into the ornate banisters. Sylvia oversaw everything with a practiced eye and was pleased to hear that Alyssa was waiting for her in her private study.

Rushing into the room she was momentarily silent as she saw her friend's expression. Sad yet determined. With Alyssa that could mean anything from Corbin had forgotten her birthday, to full blown war with another realm. There was no in between when it came to Alyssa.

"Jamen has come into his Time," Alyssa said quickly. "But his intended is a dream weaver who was chasing down Felecia." She explained the situation to Sylvia and waited. Sylvia was the more rational of the two women and would keep Alyssa from racing into the Fade, sword drawn.

"I see. Well if we can get all the children married today as planned, we may have a chance to save Jamen's mate."

Alyssa frowned then grinned as understanding smoothed her features.

"The final part of the prophecy, I had almost forgotten." She hugged Sylvia and smiled. "Our children will combine our worlds and rescue us from our old feuds. I only hope they are ready."

"I suppose we need to remind Jareth he is the heir to the UnderGround if this is to have any hope of success," Sylvia smirked. "Sarah will be just thrilled to find out she is the next in line to the Under Ground. The poor girl is somewhere thinking she won't have to become a High Queen after all."

"Perhaps Aberdon and Annie might want to make it official as well. I cannot believe so many changes have occurred in such a short time. And it all began with a wish Sarah made," Alyssa mused out loud.

"Wishes are only the doorways to test character, Alyssa. If Sarah had not been the true heart of my kingdom, she would not have been able to bring about so much joy. We are all blessed by her return. And I must admit, I enjoy seeing Talon put in his place by such an entertaining couple."

The two High Queens laughed, then started making their plans to save Meredith and join their kingdoms.

_**JSJSJSJSJS**_

Lydia dragged Lithos into Jareth's castle. He was trying to slow her down, but she was determined to find Sarah.

"She's had her Time and she's fully Fae - I need to see what she looks like! And there are the weddings today, I'll bet Jareth hasn't let her out of their bed long enough to even think about how she'll style her hair."

"My love, I'm sure they will meet us at the Cathedral at the set time."

"My love, I'm sure that Sarah will need my help to get ready. Really, men just show up and say a few vows. You have no understanding of what women must do."

"You don't see Antoinette panicking like this - and she's even more excitable than you, my sweet."

"Hah, I already told her that she and Aberdon are to join us at the Cathedral. I do wonder how human weddings are - she seemed a bit put out that she'd not have to lift a finger. Our wedding clothes are made of magic as you know and everyone who would be there is only a thought away." She shrugged, finding the corridor to Jareth's room easily and knocking loudly.

Hearing voices inside, she flung open the door only to have a vase thrown at her. Ducking easily, she froze when she rose up again and saw her brother and Sarah glaring at her, half dressed and obviously in the middle of removing the other half.

"Um, hello?" Lydia said weakly. "Anyone ready for a wedding?"

Bursting into giggles, Sarah fell back onto the mattress as Jareth hid his head in the pillow and screamed in frustration. She hit his arm and grinned.

"Calm yourself, Goblin King - you have the rest of eternity to find locks that will keep your sister out of our room."

Jareth rose up to sit on his bed, glaring at Sarah, then started laughing uncontrollably, the others quickly joining in with him.

A misty figure appeared near the window. Alyssa smiled at them and held up a hand.

"Good, you are together - come join us in Sylvia's study. Aberdon and Antoinette are already here, and we have much to plan."

Sarah watched the figure of her new mother in law fade away and bit her lower lip, staring at Jareth who shrugged.

"There aren't locks strong enough to keep Mother out, Sarah. Hopefully my family will start learning to wait for me to get out of bed before appearing in my room." He sent a pointed look in Lydia's general direction. Lydia had the good sense to blush and back out of the room.

"Um, we'll just be in your throne room, waiting for you both to get ready," she said, pulling Lithos along with her. As the door closed, Sarah started giggling again. Jareth rolled his eyes and bent down to tickle her senseless. Which of course led to more kissing. And maybe some other activities.

An hour later, they all found themselves sitting in Sylvia's study, waiting to hear the plan to unite the kingdoms and save Jamen's mate. Sarah was shocked.

"I had no idea Jamen was suffering like this," she said, guilt flooding her features. Alyssa took her hand gently.

"You had no way of knowing, child. But if we work together, our lands can be joined and you four will become the hope of our realms. We are so proud of all of you."

Annie stood up, pacing restlessly. "Aberdon and I will do whatever we can to help, but are you sure I can't just enter the Fade myself?" Aberdon started to protest but Alyssa held up a hand.

"You cannot enter the Fade as of yet - you are not strong enough to protect yourself. But Sylvia and I have come up with an idea. Talon is still out there, somewhere and he must be brought to justice. If our plan works, everything will fall into place. Trust us, children. We have thought long and hard on this and hope you will all agree with our plans."

The four young royals glanced at each other, then at the High Queens. Nodding in unison, they pledged their support for the next battle.


	25. Chapter 25

Talon stared down at Magda, watching her gasp for breath. They were in the small yard outside her home and she fought to stay awake. Talon was filled with a kind of curiosity about death, it fascinated him to watch someone so near to it. She beckoned him to her and grabbed his sleeve. Looking down into her eyes, he grinned.

"What does it feel like, Magda - can you feel the life ebb from your soul?"

"You must save me, I cannot die so near my goal - I shall make you a bargain, young Talon - listen well." Her labored breaths made speech difficult and he leaned closer to hear her words. His mind was filling with possibilities even as she tried to sit up and look at him.

"I will give you my remaining powers and you will use them to destroy the royal weddings. In return, you will lead my army when we welcome Carman back into our world once the royals are defeated. You will get Sarah and I will live to watch them all die."

"Very well, I accept," he said, watching her eyes roll slightly back into her head. She muttered ancient words, she raised withered hands and when lightning flashed across the sky Talon watched eagerly as a swirl of black magic and demon skulls surrounded them. Talon closed his eyes and absorbed Magda's power. He could hear the voices of every innocent Magda had killed over the years, felt the power of Carman flow from the old witch into his body. Finally with a shriek that tore through the room, Magda fell back into his arms.

"It is done," she gasped. Talon flicked a wrist and destroyed Magda's home, blasting it into oblivion. He laughed, an evil, powerful laugh and Magda frowned up at him.

"You destroyed my home," she said warily. He looked down at her, with a mocking smile and she knew fear.

"Did I? Well, you won't be needing it now, say hello to Aed for me," he said, raising his hand again.

Magda's scream echoed into the still morning air, startling the nearby birds to take flight from the trees and flood the sky with a black sea of squawking feathers. Talon looked at the pile of ash that had been a powerful witch and smiled. Felecia's plans had failed, Magda's plans had failed. Women and their foolishness, he thought bitterly. They had thought him a pawn in their game, but now he would be king. He went back home to dress appropriately - he had a queen to claim and a Goblin King to destroy.

_**JSJSJSJS**_

Robert Williams was familiar with the Fae, he'd been married to one of their royals and he'd met the Goblin King. Still, the thought of going to the Fae Cathedral where his little girl was going to be married filled him with a nervousness he could not disguise. He could not believe that he hadn't found the time to tell Karen what was happening. But she'd been surprised to learn Sarah was getting married to a man she barely knew and at such a young age. It had taken some time for her to warm to the idea and Robert had found himself in the position of easing the idea into his wife's mind. Which meant he could not admit he was a little disturbed at Sarah marrying so young.

But what really worried him was knowing that his Sarah was one of **_them_ **now. Would she still need him, would she even want to spend time with her human family? He knew logically that Sarah loved them, knew that she was always going to be his daughter. But he also had to allow for the fact that she was Lena's daughter too, and so much more than a normal girl. And now he had to let his wife know what Sarah was, and all he'd hidden from Karen all this time.

Karen was brushing her hair and looking critically at her reflection in the mirror. Eight months pregnant, she secretly had wished the wedding had waited until after she'd given birth and had a chance to slim down again. What would the pictures look like? And Sarah had just finished high school. True, it had been a year early, but Sarah had always been smart. And a chance to marry Jareth Lutin, famous French rock star - well that was an achievement. How Sarah had lucked out in meeting him still confounded Karen but all of her friends had been so jealous. And that made Karen pretty happy.

"Penny for your thoughts," Roberts said, coming up behind her to give a quick hug. She smiled and kissed his cheek, all selfish thoughts fleeing from her mind as she felt his arms around her.

"Just wondering how pretty Sarah's mother in law will be - I'm a whale," she joked. He smirked and spun her around into his arms and she gasped in delighted surprise. He could be incredibly romantic at times.

"You are the most beautiful wife I could wish for," he said sincerely. "But we do need to talk. I haven't been completely honest with you about Jareth's family."

"What do you mean - I know they are all eccentric artistic types, but that's to be expected. They are artists, after all."

"Well, they are that - but they are, well - different. I guess the only way to explain is to show you." He led her into Sarah's room and sat her on the bed.

"What's going on?" Karen asked.

"Remember when you had that dream where you almost ran over Sarah - right when you found out you were pregnant?" At her hesitant nod, he waved at the mirror.

"All right Sarah," he said. Karen gave the mirror a strange look and froze. Sarah was staring back at her, smiling. She was different, Karen noted. She looked older and her eyebrows slanted up in a slightly exotic look. The most startling thing though were her eyes. They shone with a maturity and ancient knowledge no normal seventeen year old should have. But Sarah had never been normal, had she?

"What's going on, Robert?" Karen asked, stunned. But she was beginning to understand. Part of her had always known that she hadn't been dreaming when she'd seen Sarah that day. Part of her had felt very loved that Sarah had been there, protecting her and her children. She put a hand on her stomach and waited.

"Karen, you always said Sarah didn't seem to belong to our world. Well, that is because, she doesn't - not entirely."

"I'm not sure I understand," Karen said, trying to keep calm. Sarah saw this and rushed into an explanation.

"Karen, I really wanted to tell you months ago, but things were complicated," Sarah said through the mirror. "My mother was Fae, and well, now I am too. I'm not going to age, and I'm married to the King of the Goblins. Um, you know him as Jareth Lutin. It's a lot to take in on such short notice, but you know me - I've never been good at organizing time." A very male laugh just out of the mirror's view startled Karen and Sarah glared in the direction the laughter had come from - but Karen could see a great deal of love in Sarah's eyes as she tried to look annoyed.

"Sorry, that's Jareth, he thinks he is amusing." The man in question appeared next to Sarah and bowed. Karen vaguely thought that he and Sarah looked like royalty.

"Madam, I hope that you are well and that you know you are always welcome in our world."

Karen sat there, looking at her step daughter and didn't say anything. After a few moments, she glared at Robert.

"My daughter's mother in law is going to look like that," she said, pointing at Sarah, "and I looked like I've swallowed a giant balloon?"

Sarah and Karen caught each other's eye and started giggling uncontrollably. After a few moments, Robert sat down and shook his head. He would never understand women, he thought, bemused by the whole situation. And watching the two most important women in his life, he decided that it wasn't such a bad thing.

_**JSJSJSJS**_

Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo were not happy. The wood nymphs had descended on the 'Queen's bodyguards' and decided to make them fit for a royal wedding. Several of them were brushing Ludo's fur and placing hair bows all over his fur. Others were trying to convince Hoggle to wear a silver colored formal suit with matching short pants that 'brought out the color of his eyes' in a most engaging manner. His hat was nowhere to be found and a nymph was busy brushing back his hair, much to the dwarf's annoyance. Sir Didymus was being hugged and fawned over by the nymphs who thought he was just adorable.

Aberdon wandered into the friends' room and stopped short, watching the spectacle. He stared for a moment then excused himself, waiting until he was just outside the room to erupt into a fit of hysterical laughter. Coming back inside, he bowed to the nymphs and smiled at the three very annoyed friends.

"I see you are all being readied for the weddings. I was looking for Antoinette, have you seen her?"

Hoggle grimaced as a bright eyed nymph struggled to put him in a shiny silver jacket. He shooed her away and glared at Aberdon.

"I ain't seen your queen as I've been fightin' off these maniacs. Tell em I'm dressed fine as I is and I'm not changing."

"Now, now Hoggle, you want to look your best for Sarah - do you not? She'll be pleased to see you all looking so - um, dashing."

"Dashing," Ludo said, striking a pose. Aberdon bit back a laugh.

"Well, I'll leave you all to your tasks. I'm going to find my wife." He made a hasty retreat out of the room and the three could hear the king's laughter ringing down the hallway. Turning a corner, he ran into Antoinette who was carrying a large basket.

"Oh, Aberdon, your mother was looking for you," she said breathlessly. He took the basket from her and grinned.

"Really, I was looking for you, my Queen - you look tired. Perhaps we could retire to our room and rest for a bit?" His silver eyes stared down at her and she swallowed, lost in his gaze.

"Um, that would be lovely - later, but right now I have to get that basket to Sarah's room. There are a few things Alyssa wants her to have before the ceremony."

"Then I shall go with you to deliver them. Come, little one, let me escort you."

Taking his arm, she smiled up at him and let him lead her toward Sarah's room.


	26. Chapter 26

Jamen sat listening to Sylvia and nodded. It had not been attempted before, but he had little choice. He had to find a way to get to Meredith.

"As King of dreams you are in a very dangerous position. Aed will try every trick he knows to distract you. You must open your mind and cast it into the space between the world of life and the Underworld."

"At the Cathedral of the Fae," he said, understanding. The Cathedral was built on the edge of light and dark, where all magic merged. Each of the four main walls housed a bridge to another dimension, one of them being the Underworld. Aed could conceivably travel there in spirit and weaken the minds of anyone he touched. He could control people to do his bidding while he sat safe in the darkness of his realm. He could destroy them if given enough power from weak minded people who turned to the dark for confidence.

"Yes, you will call to your Meredith, but once you make contact you only have a few moments before Aed senses it. You must only tell her that we will save her - do not linger or Aed will hear your thoughts. Are you ready?"

"No, but for her, I must." His eyes glowed like embers, and her heart ached. If the king could not be joined with his chosen mate soon, there would be no chance for him.

"Does the girl know of your Time?"

"No, and I have no assurance it will matter to her - but I must save her. I love her," he said wildly. The High Queen nodded her understanding.

"Then we will begin - remember, just long enough to tell her to be ready for us. Anything more risks discovery."

_**JSJSJSJS**_

The Court of the Underworld was a dark and dreary place. Storms of black mists surrounded the Castle of Death, screams of the dead echoed through each corridor. And from his throne, Aed watched the High Court of the Above Ground prepare for Sarah's birthday celebration. His crystals were like Jareth's but black with purple smoke inside that cleared when he wished to watch something. He twisted his wrist slightly until he found who he was searching for - Alyssa. She was just as beautiful as ever, but then she could never be less than beautiful. A fitting queen for his realm. Corbin had never been worthy of the blonde witch, she had power that rivaled Carman's.

At the thought of his wife, he frowned. She was still trapped in whatever hell Sarah and Jareth had condemned her to and that was fine with Aed. A wailing cry came through his world and he saw yet another human come to him. Magda, mother of Lithos, slave of Carman. He raised his hand to send her to the same place he'd sent Felecia and she called to him.

"Great and powerful Aed - husband of my queen, Carman - I ask for your mercy. I have done all your wife has asked of me."

"You did not give her your son's life years ago," he reminded her. She pouted.

"Jordana took him as a servant, but there is still time for my sacrifice. He will die today and my debt will be paid." The king regarded her solemnly.

"That debt was with Carman not with me. Your powers are gone, your life is gone. There is nothing more you can do for us." He started to raise his hand then stopped. "However, I will keep you near so that your son will see your face as he dies this day. Then you shall be rewarded in the way I see fit."

"Thank you," she sputtered, trusting him because she had no choice.

Elsewhere in the castle, Meredith was trying to escape Aed's chambers with no success. She sat on the bed, muttering to herself.

"Meredith," Jamen's voice came into her head. She looked around but saw no one.

"Great, now I'm hearing things," she sighed. She held her head in her hands until she heard his voice again. Jumping up she looked around in shock.

"Jamen? Where are you?"

"I only have time to tell you to be ready. We are coming for you. Please Meredith, be ready." His voice was filled with a deep longing and Meredith gasped. He sounded like he was in pain. An extreme pain that flooded her through their mind link. She gasped, trying to steady herself from the onslaught of emotion. And then she knew, part of her shocked speechless as she felt her eyes glow brightly. But part of her welcomed the knowledge of his deep emotion. She only hoped she could return to him before it was too late.

"Jamen?"

"I must go, but please - wait for me, my love." The connection was broken and Meredith sat back down in stunned silence. He loved her.

Elsewhere in the castle, Aed felt Talon use his newly found powers. The boy was strong, and just arrogant enough to mold in his image. He needed an heir and he'd be damned if he claimed any of Corbin's brats for the honor. Aed concentrated on the boy and sent a mental suggestion to him.

"Who are you?" Talon said to the air around him.

"The key to your ultimate power," the air hissed in his ear. Talon could not see anyone, but he liked what the voice was saying.

"What do I do and what will I receive?"

"The High Courts of the Above and Under Ground will be at the wedding ceremonies today. Kill them all - except for Alyssa," he said.

"And Sarah - the girl is mine," Talon grunted.

"Fine - bring the two women to my realm and you shall have your reward," the voice promised. "Everything that you deserve."

Liking the sound of that, Talon agreed and listened to the hissing voice tell him of their plans.

**_JSJSJSJSJS_**

Sarah showed her father and Karen how to wish Jareth would take them for a visit to the Above Ground High Court, and in a matter of seconds she was reunited with her family. Toby laughed when he saw Jareth and held out his little arms.

"Gobbin," he shrieked. "Magic gobbin!" Jareth laughed and took Toby into his arms, hugging the little boy close. Toby pulled Jareth's hair and giggled. Sarah was amazed at how gentle her husband was with the boy.

"You really do love children," she mused as she gave her father a big hug. Jareth looked at her with a surprised expression then grinned.

"Of course I do, they give their hearts so freely, once they know who to trust." He gave her a wink and she found herself blushing. Karen caught the look and smiled.

"The two of you are obviously in love. You'll have to tell me how you met - the real story this time." Robert coughed and Sarah looked at Jareth who looked at Toby. Toby giggled and pulled Jareth's hair some more. Karen sighed and sat down on Sarah's comfy bed. Yawning, she stretched and Sarah immediately told her to take a short nap.

"But I wanted to help you get ready," Karen protested. Sarah grinned.

"You are an honored guest and just having you here is all I need. Now, please rest and I'll call you when it's time to get ready."

Karen smiled her thanks and settled back into the mattress. "Just for a few minutes, I'll just close my eyes for a few..." her voice faded as she slipped into dreams.

Antoinette and Aberdon entered, chatting quietly. Sarah ran to her best friend and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you are here," she said happily. Glancing at Karen, Annie smiled.

"Maybe we should all get out of here and let Karen sleep for awhile. Come to my room," she suggested. Aberdon grabbed Jareth and Robert.

"Come along, men - let's let the women gush over their gowns and dreams of us while we go get some ale."

"I'm not sure who you are," Robert said smiling, "but I like the way you think." They made their way to the kitchen and grabbed some mugs. Jareth uncorked a large bottle of ale and poured freely. Aberdon introduced himself and took a mug, gulping most of his drink down immediately. Robert took a large gulp and almost choked.

"This is ale? It tastes like hellfire," Robert gasped. Jareth pounded him on the back approvingly as Robert shook his head and took another drink.

"Let us toast to new beginnings," Jareth suggested. The three mugs pounded together in brothership and the men had a mug of ale. Then two.

"Well, that bottle is empty," Jareth said, "Let's get another - this one is pumpkin ale, hmm sounds intriguing."

"Open 'er up and let's have a taste," Robert urged. Aberdon looked at him with respect.

"You're a good man, Robert Williams. It's a joy to drink with you." Robert bowed and the three men laughed.

Soon the kitchen was emptied of ale and Aberdon pouted.

"No more ale," he gushed. Jareth laughed and stood up, swaying slightly.

"I - I know there is more downstairs in the cellar. Come, gentle, um gentlemen and let us find the ale before the ladies come - come for us." He burped and Robert laughed.

"I'd forgotten how fun it is to drink with you," he said raising his empty mug. Then he frowned and looked down into the empty vessel, saddened.

"No more ale," he said. Aberdon smiled and snapped his fingers, thinking of something brilliant.

"I have an idea - let's go downstairs and find some more." Jareth glared at his brother but was not sure why - it seemed like a good idea.

"Splendid, let's go toast the ladies," he agreed. The three men laughed and made their way downstairs.

**JSJSSJSJ**

****Talon knocked on the door to Alyssa's chamber. Not hearing anyone, he tried the door. Locked. Using his new powers he teleported into her room and looked around. Suddenly he was knocked to the ground by an energy bolt. Alyssa stood at her window watching him right himself.

"Talon, you dare enter the High Queen's room? After trying to kill my son and his wife?"

"Wife? They are not yet wed," he spat out. She laughed and the sound chilled him.

"They have mated in the tradition of our people. She is his Queen. You have lost."

"So you say. I come with a message from Aed, Lord of the Underworld. He has someone there you may wish news of - Meredith, Protector of Dreams is in his kingdom. He offers her back to you for a price."

"And that would be?" Her finely arched blonde brow mocked him in its casual lift.

"A fair trade - give yourself to Aed willingly and your son's soul mate can be returned to him. He will not have to die of grief. Deny Aed and your son dies from his Time being unfulfilled. And then the rest of your family will die a horrible slow death. Aed will use Meredith's soul as a way to return to this dimension. He will be able to return. However, Meredith's soul would not survive being used as a vessel for his return."

"You are a pompous ass," she said coldly.

"True, but you accept the terms?" he asked, polite and charming.

After a long silence, she nodded. "I accept."


	27. Chapter 27

The Castle of the Above Ground was buzzing with excitement. There were rumors that Lord Talon had murdered his mother. Others said that no, his mother had killed herself in shame of their poverty and the fact that the Princess Sarah was to marry the Goblin King and not her own dear boy. Sylvia did her best to get the truth out through her servants, but gossip shies away from logic and a good story could be diminished by truth.

Sarah's birthday celebration was just beginning. It would go on for at least an hour before she made her grand entrance. After a few hours of dancing and her formal acceptance of Jareth as her mate, the weddings would commence at the Cathedral. Everyone would magically transport themselves there, and for those who couldn't due to being human (for there were still a few around), they would be escorted by Fae to the ceremony. At the end of the weddings, all four of the young royals would be crowned High Prince or Princess of their worlds and they would symbolically join their kingdoms. Jareth, Sarah, Lithos, and Lydia would rule over the entire Fae world together, a strong royal council that would defend and protect their people. The prophecy would be complete and a new world would begin.

Upstairs in Annie's room however, Sarah was not thinking of prophecies or defending a kingdom. She instead laughed at her little brother who was dancing and singing from his perch on Annie's bed. He seemed right at home playing with goblins and Fae, and for that, Sarah was grateful, he was young enough that all of this would seem normal to him. She turned towards her best friend who was looking through a large basket. The birthday celebration was being held in the Great Hall and they'd make their appearance towards the end to lead everyone to the Cathedral of the Fae for the ceremonies.

"What is all of that?" she asked, mildly curious. "Why didn't Alyssa bring it to me herself?"

"She said it was a ceremony that the maid of honor does for the bride. You'll be doing it for Lydia when we're done."

"Doing what?" Lydia asked, entering the room. She saw the basket and smiled. "Ah the old tradition of the wedding bouquet, well, let's see what's in there."

"Fowers!" Toby said, giggling. Sarah ruffled his hair and kissed him on the top of his head. She sat next to him on the bed and watched as Annie opened the basket. The scent of the flowers filled the room and calmed Sarah's nerves.

"It's a bit simple really," Annie answered Sarah's unspoken question. "The maid of honor helps create the wedding bouquet as a sign of her love and friendship. Each flower tells a story, or suggests a trait we will need as wives."

"Sounds fun," Sarah smiled. "What is the first flower?"

After looking through her basket, Annie pulled out a gladiolus and handed it to Sarah.

"For strength of character," Lydia explained. Lilacs followed, "First love, I suppose that is true for all three of us, hmm?" The other girls smiled as Annie continued to pull flowers out of her basket. Casa Blanca lilies came next, then calla lilies. "Casa Blanca lilies represent celebration and the callas mean regal," the princess said happily.

Smaller flowers filled the rest of the bouquet and Sarah looked at them strangely.

"What are the rest of these?"

"Ah, the blue ones only grow in the Above Ground High Court - they look a bit like roses but you see - the petals are heart shaped. They are amours, or love flowers. Every bride should have them, they represent both your family and your new life with Jareth. Complete love and acceptance." Sarah pondered that for a moment then smiled as she saw the flowers that could only have come from the her garden. They were spiraling whirls of gold and purple blooms surrounded by deep green ivy. "Hmm, from the Queen's garden, you must have had quite the first night as lovers," Lydia mused as Sarah blushed and Annie laughed out loud.

"Everything smells so heavenly," Annie said breathing into the bouquet and sighing. Sarah put together Lydia's bouquet and noted they were out of flowers.

"There aren't any left for you, Annie," Sarah frowned.

"_**My** _wedding shall be a bit more private, tomorrow evening. Family only. This day is for the four of you, and - um, the rest of the Fae world. It's the day of the Great Prophecy's final completion." She sounded like she'd been coached and Sarah gave her a knowing look.

"More training from Alyssa?" Sarah asked, sorting through flowers.

"Yep, the four of you will become the next High Kings and Queens someday and this double wedding is seen as a big blessing here. Alyssa's been telling me all about it."

"High Queen," Sarah said, licking her lips. "But, Lydia," she stammered.

"Will be High Queen of the Above Ground - but did you forget Jareth is the eldest son below?" Lydia's eyes twinkled and Sarah sat down heavily on the bed.

"Um, I guess I did," she said, "Will I be a good queen, I wonder?" She looked very serious for a moment then laughed, shrugging at the futility of wondering when nothing in her life had ever gone the way she'd planned. And she was very grateful for that because otherwise, how would she have found Jareth? "Well, at least I'll get some practice with the goblins. I'm sure being Goblin Queen will teach me how to deal with anything."

"Honey, if you can handle Jareth, you have absolutely no worries about ruling a bunch of goblins," Lydia laughed. The three women continued to get ready, chatting and sharing their hopes for the future.

**_JSJSJSJSJS_**

Robert was swaying a bit, but definitely not drunk. No, not drunk at all. He could hold his liquor as well as a couple of fairies. He started laughing. Good thing he hadn't said that aloud. He hi-cupped and Jareth laughed.

"I'd wager you'd never thought to find yourself in my world, Robert Williams," he grinned. "How is the ale?"

"Well, it's not as strong as some of the stuff I had in the Navy, but it'll do for a start," Robert said standing tall and then deciding he really needed to hold onto the wall for a moment. Aberdon looked up from his bottle and chortled.

"The human is drunk, brother - how delightful. Give him some more."

"What exactly is going on here?" Alyssa's voice cut through the fog of their drinking and all three men looked at her sheepishly.

"Hello, Mother - we were showing, showing Robert our fine wine cellars," Aberdon said, bowing low. He almost fell over and Jareth had to pull him upright. Alyssa rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest.

"I've just had a most unpleasant visit from Lord Talon. Do you wish to hear the details, or should I go find any of my more sober offspring?"

"Lord Talon?" Robert asked.

"The murderer who thought to take Sarah from me," Jareth said, sobering instantly.

"Murderer?" Quickly Jareth gave Robert the story of Kerilyn, leaving out the more recent events of the battle in the Labyrinth. Friend of Fae he may be, but no father would sit by while his daughter was in danger.

"He has taken up with Aed, Lord of the Dead and told me that Aed will release Jamen's soul mate back to us if another takes her place."

"Who, Mother?" Aberdon asked, not liking the look on his mother's face.

"Me," she said lightly.

"Never," Jareth said as Alyssa shook her head.

"No, I must go, to save Meredith I must sacrifice myself. But sacrifices are often rewarded and with your help, I believe all will be as it should be. Are you ready to listen?"

The three men nodded. If it involved Sarah - it involved Robert Williams - and not even a Fae Queen would dare dispute that.

_**JSJSJSJSJ**_

_****_Jamen gazed down at the still woman in his bed. He would find a way to bring her home or die trying. Either way, they'd be together. Fastening his sword to his belt, he made his way to the Cathedral of the Fae. There was much to be done.


	28. Chapter 28

Jamen nervously marched into the Cathedral and looked for a good spot. Timing would be everything if Alyssa's plan was to work, he only wished it did not have to be during a family celebration. His breathing was a little ragged and he looked like he would kill the first person to say hello to him, but other than that, he was holding together well, he thought. It was unnerving, being King of the Fade for the living while his soul mate was with the King of the Fade for the dead. Never had the two been near each other, to do so was to risk the walls of their realms merging and having the dead come floating back into the world of the living.

Jamen shuddered. While Carman had tried to come back through a dead princess, Aed preferred to mess with the living and that was very dangerous. Their entire Fae world could be destroyed once the walls were breached. He wondered how long Aed had waited, plotted to steal his mother away. Aed claimed to love her but Alyssa's power was even stronger than Carman's now and Aed loved power.

He decided that standing at the altar was the most logical spot. It was expected and he could get to the four royals getting married if needed and protect his mother nearby as well. Nodding to himself, he tried not to think about Meradith and alert Aed to his thoughts. This close to the walls separating living from dead, he must be careful not to let too much out into the open.

Teramin came into the Cathedral and spotted his brother muttering to himself. Relieved that Jamen hadn't run off to do something stupid, he walked up the aisle to greet him. Clasping arms and quickly hugging, the brothers quietly spoke of what was to come.

"You must be ready for anything," Jamen warned. "Once Meredith is close enough for our plans, things will move very fast. I don't want anyone hurt, or have any of Aed's minions coming through portals. I have no clue what madness he's planning, but it will not be good. I wonder at the sanity of letting Sarah's family come to this."

"Sarah will be able to protect them, she is fully Fae, my brother - and her love has proven stronger than the black magic that has threatened her thus far. The only hope we have to defeat the darkness is to overcome it with light."

"Yes, I know - good must outweigh bad this day, but it is still so out of our control. I hope Mother knows what she's doing," he sighed.

"When has Mother not known what she's doing?" Teramin asked, a slight grin on his youthful face. He pushed red hair from his eyes and looked around.

"A good day for a wedding, my brother. Come - now that your plans are coming together, you must come with me to the birthday celebration. It would look amiss if you were not there for the choosing."

"Yes, I suppose you are right," Jamen said, shrugging.

"When have I been known not to be right?" Teramin teased and Jamen smiled a real smile then. He would get his queen back and he would do it with the love and protection of his family. Nothing could stop them except their own fears.

And the King of Dreams knew all about turning nightmares against themselves. He smirked. Aed was in for a world of pain soon. No one threatened his queen or his mother. And no one ruined a perfectly good wedding over some misguided notion that they were invincible.

_**JSJSJSJS**_

Robert sat and listened to the full story of how Talon had tried to claim Sarah. How Magda had twisted Felecia and Talon into her servants. How Sarah had almost died because of it. He sat and he listened and though part of him was furious with Jareth that his little girl would be living in danger for as long as there were enemies of the Royal Families, part of him was proud of how Jareth and Sarah had come together to fight off the darkness. Her mother would have been so proud of her.

To other people, fairy tales were made up stories and happily ever after. But for Sarah, it was real. And she was finally in the place that she was meant to be, with the man she was meant to be with, and Robert's eyes filled with tears. A father's love is never stronger than when he lets his little girl grow into the woman she was born to become.

"So what happens now?" he asked, wiping away tears. Jareth put a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder and squeezed.

"We kill Talon," Jareth growled and Robert looked at him with a mixture of fear and respect. He could sense how much this man loved his daughter.

"He has been given Magda's powers," Alyssa warned. "He thinks himself invincible."

Aberdon regarded Robert silently for a moment before speaking.

"Talon shall be dealt with, and your family shall remain safe. You were put under Mother's magical protection months ago and not even Aed can harm you. My mother is very strong."

"Then why can't she stop this Talon without all the plans and secrets?" Robert wanted to know. Alyssa sighed.

"Because, Robert Williams, we have free will in our world. I cannot condemn Talon for wanting what he does, even though I despise him for the wanting of it. There are rules that must be kept. Aed is breaking them by trying to come into this world for me - and I have no doubt he does not plan on letting Jamen's mate go free. But until he breaks those rules, we cannot act. When Fae do anything, it affects all in our world."

"I suppose I understand. If you were to act before he did, you'd be the one breaking the rules."

"Yes, and that would give Aed the advantage. It may seem strange to you, but we must wait for him to act, so that we may show our universe we react in love and defense. Aed never learned that while he lived among us and I'm afraid he has learned little where he is now."

"We must all be ready for anything," Aberdon said grimly.

"Just tell me what I have to do," Robert said, arms folded across his chest.

"You have the most important job of all," Jareth said seriously. "You must love Sarah and show that love no matter what may come this day. In your world, emotions are only feelings. Here, they can mean the difference between life and death. Love her as a father loves, Robert Williams. Trust that no matter what you see her do, or how you fear for her, you will trust in your daughter. She is a queen now, and a powerful one in her own right. Your family's love only strengthens her power and we need all the help we can muster for this battle. Do you understand?"

Robert swallowed and looked Jareth in the eye. "I understand, and nothing anyone says or does will ever keep me from loving Sarah."

Jareth clapped him on the back and smiled. "Then our battle is half won already."

_**JSJSJS**_

Sarah gasped in panic. She'd never picked out a wedding dress, she must be the densest bride in any world. She was standing there in her beautiful lingerie and had no wedding dress to put on over it. She told Lydia, who surprisingly just laughed.

"Ah Sarah, that is the last surprise for you, at least from me. Come here to the mirror." She held out a hand and Sarah walked over to her. Annie watched as she held Toby on her lap.

"All right, do you have a dress for me?" Sarah asked cautiously. Lydia shook her head.

"No, but you do - look into the mirror and think about what dress you'd be wearing for your wedding. Be as creative as you'd like."

"But," Sarah said, confused. Lydia interrupted her, smiling. "Just try."

Sarah thought the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen was the one she'd worn during her first dance with Jareth. But less full, and in ivory. As she thought about it, a hazy film covered her. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Lydia, who nodded approvingly. The dress came into focus with tiny diamonds on the bodice and an underskirt of deep blue that showed through the front of her gown. A veil of starlight and gold circled her head and she gasped.

"I did that?" Sarah asked, amazed.

"Your love for Jareth did that. As Fae, you can conjure up anything you'd like. You can have whatever wedding dress you want, your hair however you wish. Most of us still dress ourselves the old fashioned way - but for your wedding, well - have a bit of fun, dear sister."

"Sawa pitty," Toby laughed and the women laughed with him. Karen came into the room and her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Sarah, you are beautiful. I've never seen a more beautiful bride," she whispered.

"I have - the day you married Dad - and I'm sorry I never told you, Karen. You've been better to me than I ever deserved. And I love you for it."

Karen started to cry. "You've never said that to me before. Oh Sarah, I've always loved you, even when I didn't understand you."

The women embraced and Toby smiled. Mama and Sarah were friends now. And later he would get to eat cake. It was a perfect day.


	29. Chapter 29

The birthday party was beautiful. Fae from far corners of every realm had come to pay homage to the mortal girl who had chosen to walk amongst them as a Princess of the Above Ground and rightful queen of the Labyrinth. The ceremony later today would give her a new title - Goblin Queen, and Sarah was thinking about her new role as she made her way to the ballroom. Jareth would be waiting just inside to escort her to the head table, just as Lithos was waiting for Lydia.

Lydia walked on her left, both brides glowing in their wedding gowns. Annie walked on the other side of Lydia, in a glorious silver grey dress with tiny blue jewels adorning the bodice in an intricate pattern. She also wore a ring Alyssa had given her earlier with a silver falcon on it, wings outstretched - it was Alyssa's great grandmother's ring, the last Grey Lady to walk among them. All three women wore matching royal medallions around their throats and servants and Fae alike bowed as they passed.

"I don't envy your weddings," Annie whispered. "I'd die of stage fright if I had to get up in front of the entire Fae world and look regal."

"You'll still be next to me as my maid of honor," Sarah reminded her, hiding a grin. "So put on a regal face and deal with it." The women laughed and Annie pinched Sarah's arm lightly.

Ludo walked a few paces behind her, guarding her as she walked. Sir Didymus was out in front, waving his sword around as a warning to all who would harm her. And dear Hoggle walked next to her in his silver suit, muttering about how ridiculous he looked. Sarah grinned down at him.

"You look very handsome, Hoggle. I am proud to have you walk with me." Hoggle's mutterings stopped and he gave her an embarrassed grin.

"Now don't you start with that nonsense. I'm just makin' sure you don't run off and leave the rat cryin'. I'd never hear the ends of it if you went and got some common sense. He don't deserve you and that's a fact."

Sarah laughed and even Lydia smirked. "He's right," Lydia whispered, "Jareth _**doesn't** _deserve you, but he does love you and that's a start."

"And I love _**him**_," Sarah said dreamily. "I'm the lucky one, you know. He's perfect, kind and generous." Annie arched a brow at Lydia who laughed.

"She's still in the throes of the first binding," Lydia explained wryly. "Let them have sex a few more hundred times and the stars will dim a bit for her."

Sarah blushed and covered her face with her hands as the other two laughed and her bodyguards pretended not to have heard. But Hoggle muttered something dark under his breath and Sarah coughed to hide her giggle.

"You mean, it will get boring?" Annie asked, shocked. "I don't think Aberdon could be boring in bed - um, oops - you probably don't want to hear about your brother," she offered weakly.

"Never boring, I'm sure," Lydia smiled. "But Sarah's body is still changing to Fae, the intense need for her mate will be very strong for quite some time. If they were separated now, it would not be a pretty sight. They'd most likely kill anyone who tried." She looked at Sarah, "Not that anyone would try."

"I can't believe I'm this nervous," Sarah said, rolling her eyes. "I mean - technically I've already chosen Jareth and am his wife. The choosing ceremony seems a bit pointless now."

"I know," Lydia said, "but Fae are traditional about certain things and everyone here wants to say they were there when you proclaimed your choice. Silly but we live for pomp and ceremony. And none will be able to say that the choosing was not made in accordance to our law - Talon will have no recourse."

"If I ever see that slug again," Sarah said bitterly. "He could have killed Jareth." Annie reached out and squeezed her friend's hand.

"Alyssa has that under control, Sarah - all you have to do is remember you and Jareth have a lifetime of happiness ahead of you."

"Thanks, Annie - and I'm so glad you get to share that lifetime with us. I don't think I could go through eternity without you."

Annie blinked back tears and Lydia gave her a quick hug.

"Yes, you are our sister now, and we love you Antoinette. Our family is stronger because you are with us and Aberdon is lucky indeed to have found you."

"Oh damn, if you two make me mess up my make up with stupid tears," Annie glared, but she was smiling at them with love. "I think the weddings will be beautiful but aren't we already married? I mean - it seems a bit of overkill," Annie said waving her hands around.

"You just don't want to have a bunch of people staring at you while you make goo goo eyes at Aberdon," Sarah said solemnly and Annie laughed.

"The wedding ceremonies are only because we are royal, most weddings as you'd think of them happen once the couple has made love. The energy expended flows into the realms and all of us know the deed has been done, then there is a celebration in their own families. With us, everyone will be celebrating - it will be quite the feast."

"You mean, when Jareth and I -" Sarah said, eyes wide. Lydia smirked.

"Of course - and we were all quite impressed at how loudly the energy seemed to course through our realm. There is no doubt you enjoyed yourselves."

"Oh my -" Sarah said, blushing. Lydia laughed again.

"It only happens the once, no one hears you anymore. Thank everything that is holy - I don't think I could stand hearing the two of you having sex on a regular basis."

"But you have no problems walking in on us," Sarah teased. Lydia rolled her eyes that hid a hint of embarrassment.

"I get impatient. I'm working on it," she said, primly.

Finally they were at the door leading to the birthday party. Once they went through those doors, there was no turning back - by the end of the day, Sarah and Lydia would be High Princesses and Annie would be publicly proclaimed their advisor. It would be the start of intense training for all three women and they were overjoyed that they would be together in their quest to protect their home and their families.

Robert, Karen and Toby would be waiting in the ballroom as special guests of honor, seated just to the right of the head table. Most of the older Fae knew of Robert Williams from stories and hushed whispers and all were eager to see who Abilena had wed so many years ago when she left her life as a Fae.

The three bodyguards bowed to the ladies and went inside to find their seats.

As they entered the ballroom, Jareth walked up to Sarah and offered his arm. He was dressed in white and gold. His cape was made from white owl feathers streaked with gold. His shirt beneath was dark gold and tailored to show off his royal medallion, gleaming on his perfectly muscled chest. Sarah thought about how she had been kissing that chest only a few hours ago and her face turned red as he gave her a knowing smile. Her eyes drifted down to see his white leather pants that left nothing to the imagination and she was imagining him out of them just as soon as possible. He smirked at her, reading her mind as easily as he'd read her body earlier that day. Her blood danced within her and her mouth watered. He was splendid, a fantasy made real just for her and she wanted to drag him off to a secluded corner of the room and claim him yet again.

_Will this yearning for you ever dim? _Sarah thought sped towards Jareth and he raised an elegant brow as he glared down at her innocent expression. His eyes locked onto hers as he raised her hand to his lips. Oh how she wanted to slide her finger into his mouth and let him rule her body as she made him her slave. He knew exactly what she was thinking and he grinned with an evil leer that set her heart pounding.

_**It shall never dim as long as you love me, you are my willing slave, Sarah Williams.**_

_As you are mine, _she thought back, smiling. He kissed her hand as he gazed into green eyes that saw only him. The world slowed down as they stared into each other's soul and found everything they'd always wanted.

_**As I will be for all of time, my precious love.**_

Aberdon took Annie's arm as Lithos did the same for Lydia. All three couples walked to the head table and sat down. Sylvia and Tristan walked in, hand and hand and went to two thrones on a raised dais behind the head table. After a moment, Corbin and Alyssa walked in and sat in the other two thrones on the dais. They seemed happy and watchful, all four knew of the threats lingering just out of eyesight.

"Welcome all to our humble celebration," Tristan proclaimed. Everyone laughed, a royal double wedding and coronation was hardly humble. "We are honored by your presence. Our first joy is to celebrate our dear Sarah's birthday and welcome her into our family officially. Sarah," he said, holding out a hand, "come to your old grandfather and let us talk."

"I told you before," she said taking his hand, "you shall never be old, Grandfather." He smiled at her and winked at the crowd.

"We rehearsed that bit," he said, making everyone laugh. "She can say that now without laughing."

Sarah smirked at him and bowed low. "Thank you for welcoming me into your home."

"We now welcome you into our family. Tell all who are here, do you choose humanity or life as a Fae?"

"I am Fae, and I am proud to be part of your family." She was so happy she remembered what she was supposed to say, all she could think about was Jareth sitting so near to her, watching her, wanting her.

"And who do you choose as your mate for all of eternity?"

Sarah pretended to consider. "Hmm, tough question." She heard a warning growl in her mind and grinned. Jareth was very close to claiming her on the floor in front of her family, the need for her filling his veins just as her need for him filled hers.

"I choose King Jareth, Goblin King and ruler of my heart."

Jareth stood up and took her hand. "I am honored by your choice and will turn every day into whatever you wish for, every night into proof of my devotion."

"They have chosen each other and are free to wed." Tristan was grinning. He knew they'd already claimed each other, but for Sarah's human family, he would not make jokes about it just now.

"Lithos, eldest son," he said happily. "As you are now to be wed, I again proclaim you as mine heir and High Prince of the Above Ground. Once you have made the vows at the Cathedral, Lydia shall be mine heir as well and Sylvia and I will start training you both to be High King and Queen."

Corbin stood up and bowed to Lydia and Lithos, then turned to Jareth and smiled.

"Jareth, eldest son," Corbin said, rising. "As you are now to be wed, I proclaim you as mine heir and High Prince of the Under Ground. Once you have made the vows at the Cathedral, Sarah shall be mine heir as well and Alyssa and I will start training you both to be High King and Queen. Someday, when you are ready, the two of you shall be rule the Under Ground and our blessing will be complete. Lydia and Lithos shall rule the Above Ground. Our worlds will be ruled by four true and steady monarchs who will bring joy and prosperity to all realms of the Fae and beyond."

Everyone cheered and the procession to the Cathedral was begun.


	30. Chapter 30

Meredith paced restlessly in Aed's chambers until she heard footsteps coming closer. The door opened and the King of the Dead entered, a malicious look of glee on his harsh face. His silver white hair framed dark red eyes and a cruel mouth. A mouth that was smiling as he ran his gaze over his prize.

"Ah fair Meredith, Protector of Dreams - I've heard stories of your cunning, your bravery. How is it that you were foolish enough to find yourself here, far from the safety of your king?" At the mention of Jamen, her eyes flashed in anger.

"He will find a way to beat you, you can't leave this realm." He laughed at that.

"Neither can you, my pet," he responded, taking a step closer.

"Stay away from me, if you value your miserable existence," she growled. He took another step closer, so that they were almost touching. She glared at him, daring him to make a move.

"My miserable existence," he agreed in a mocking tone. "Soon to be made more pleasurable by the return of my fair Alyssa. I see you are shocked - my queen has promised to come to me in exchange for you."

"She wouldn't - I'm not important enough," Meredith said angrily. "I don't believe you."

"It matters not what you believe, you burn for Jamen do you not? As he burns for you. If the two of you do not join soon, he will be here with you. Perhaps you should just relax and let it happen. Even now your body dies a bit more in your world, soon it will be too late to go back to it."

"But - I am to go back there when the High Queen," she started to say before he slapped her - hard.

"Hear me well, little girl - she is no longer the High Queen, she is _**my** _queen and you shall be here as my, hmm, special friend." He ran a finger down her throat to pause at her wildly pounding pulse. She glared at him, but did not move. She would not back down from this monster.

"I am nothing to you," she spat.

"Careful, girl - or you may make me decide you are correct." He spun around and left a furious Meredith behind in the locked room. She sat on the bed, trying to decide her next move. A sliver of hope ran through her at the thought of the borders of both realms being opened. Jamen would not let his mother perish for her, and he would not let Meredith remain here without him. There must be some sort of plan in place. She must be ready for any possibility. She'd stay in this room, pretend to be resigned to her fate. When Aed brought her to him again for the pretend exchange, she would be ready to trust in Jamen's plan and regain her freedom. And if she destroyed the King of Death in the process, well - she was just doing her job as Protector of Dreams.

Meredith smiled. Aed had no idea just how cruel she could be, given the right incentive.

_**JSJSJS**_

Sarah and Jareth stood in front of their assembled guests holding hands as did Lydia and Lithos. Corbin and Tristan stood before them, each holding a goblet.

"First you must drink the honey mead made by the High Queens for this binding, for it shall sweeten your lives and your love," Tristan said solemnly. First Jareth and Sarah took a sip, then passed it to the other couple. Lithos handed back the goblet and noticed tears in his father's eyes.

"Father, we thank you for your blessing," Lithos whispered and the old man smiled.

"You all are our blessing, and we love you," the king whispered back to him softly. Corbin held the other goblet high for all to see.

"Next you must drink the blood wine made by the High Kings," he intoned darkly. "Made with blood from the Elders, it will allow your marriage bond to bind to your blood. None will be able to break the chains you freely throw over your hearts. Not even death may separate your souls."

He handed the goblet to Jareth who took a small sip as Sarah made a face. He handed the vessel to his bride and smiled.

A voice called from the back of the church. "I think not." Talon entered and walked up the aisle forcefully, holding a golden vase encrusted with jewels of every color. Black armored knights followed him and all could see they were trolls from the lower kingdoms in the Underground. No morals, no mercy. Powerful magic filled the air and for the first time, Sarah felt afraid.

"Sarah is mine and so is the Above Ground," he taunted, madness in his gaze. He turned to Alyssa, bowing as the High Kings drew their swords. Jareth and Lithos stood at the ready, Alyssa was in charge - for now.

"I will never be yours, filth!" Sarah called to him. "I am the Goblin Queen and Jareth's mate for all of time."

"I will kill him where he stands for touching you, wife!" Talon screamed. Jareth could see that Aed's black magic filled the man's eyes. He was lost to them by his own actions. Talon was truly insane.

"Tell them, your highness of your sweet betrayal, your haunting sacrifice of yourself and the girl."

"I made no agreement for Sarah's imprisonment," Alyssa said stiffly. Talon smiled.

"Oh why can't you just go along with the script, woman?" The walls started to moan and Aed appeared in the one farthest from the swords of the High Court.

"My dear Alyssa, come to me," he rasped, holding a woman by the throat.

"Meredith," Jamen gasped, heat flowing through his veins. He must kill the vermin holding his mate, he must let go into the blood lust of seeing another hold his woman in such a way. His eyes turned red and his hand flew to his sword. Meredith's body lay on a cot next to him, and he shot a look from her to her dream self, agony flooding him as he bit back a howl of fury.

Alyssa walked towards Aed in a trance. The King of Death smiled. "Yes, my pretty one. See Corbin how she forgets you in her hurry to be my own?"

"Now, Jamen," his mother hissed, running towards Aed. Jamen sent out a mental call to his wife, calling her to action. Meredith felt the thrill of battle as Alyssa threw silver glitter into the void where Aed stood, jumping in after it.

"Mother," Jareth screamed, running towards her. This was not part of the plan. Talon took that moment to run to Sarah as Sir Didymus blocked his path.

"Go no further, scoundrel - you shall not touch my queen," he yelled. Talon kicked him with his razor covered boots and the terrier flew to the back of the church with a yelp.

"Didymus," Sarah screamed, running to her friend. Ludo picked up Talon and threw him against a wall. The man jumped right back up and a bolt of energy shot out of his hand, making the gentle beast fall to the ground. Hoggle jumped on Talon's back and started hitting him fiercely with an iron rod that he'd had hidden in his suit. Talon screamed as the dwarf beat his head.

"That's for knocking me on the head, boy," he shouted. Talon threw him off and Hoggle landed on the floor. Talon went to kick him when Robert grabbed the dwarf and pulled him back into the pew. Talon roared and went to hit Robert and a bolt of light hit him hard in the chest. Annie was glaring at him like she would tear him apart.

"You shall not harm my family," she hissed, walking towards him, white light bouncing off her body onto the walls. The Grey Lady was morphing into her battle armor, without training, a battle to the death could kill her at this point, she was not ready. Aberdon called to her loudly.

"Antoinette, you cannot kill him. It is not yet your battle and Sarah needs you more." She hissed at her husband and glared, but slowly calmed down and watched as Talon got to his feet. She ran to the back of the church where Sarah was hovering over the fallen terrier. Sarah was crying as the life force ebbed from her friend.

Corbin and Tristan fought off the troll guards alongside their own men. Battle brought the two best friends into their element. They were thrilled to be fighting side by side as they had in their youth.

Meredith felt Alyssa grab her and pull her soul into her body. Then Jamen reached the wall and reached for his mother even as Aed was reaching for his prize. Jareth grabbed onto Jamen who was half in Aed's world. Aed pulled his sword and swung at Jamen furiously.

Sarah left Didymus to Annie's care and ran to aid Jareth. Talon saw this and lunged for the girl, grabbing her around the waist. He flung the distracted Goblin King to one e side and jumped for the portal. As he entered it, Alyssa pulled her sword and impaled Talon onto Aed, binding them in agony. Aed screamed as Jamen grabbed his mother and was pulled to safety by Jareth.

Sarah felt the pull of the world beyond. It was so peaceful, so lovely. Why was she fighting this? And look, Alyssa was here too.

Robert called to his daughter. "Fight, Sarah - we love you." Hearing her father, Sarah came out of her spell and pulled out a dagger. She spun in Talon's arms, slashing him. Aberdon caught Sarah, who managed to slash Talon's chest before falling into her brother in law's arms.

Alyssa slumped to the floor. Jamen caught her and Corbin ran to his queen. She looked up at her husband and smiled.

"We won." Corbin kissed her long and hard. "

"We shall always win as long as we have you, my dearest love."


	31. Chapter 31

Sarah ran to Didymus who was sitting up now, nestled in Ludo's arms. He took off his hat and weakly tried to bow. Sarah leaned down and kissed his head, trembling in fear for her friend.

"We won, my lady?" his voice a whisper. She fought back tears and nodded. He looked so weak and it was all her fault for not thinking to protect him, to protect everyone from Aed's plans. What kind of queen did that, she thought miserably._** A queen with much to learn**_, Jareth's voice floated into her mind. _**But a queen who loves with her entire heart, you are always a true Champion, dearest.**_

"We did, your courage and valor was remarkable to behold." _Thank you my love, your faith in me brings me strength._

"I fought well?" He asked, coughing. She bit back a sob, he looked so frail. "I am brave?"

"Yes, you are," she assured him as Annie came near with bandages and ointments. He smiled up at her, lovingly and full of trust for his queen. She held her head high, she would never fail her subjects again. She would guard them with the same devotion they gave her and she would destroy any who sought to harm those she loved.

_**You are more than you know, Sarah. And you make all of us around you better for knowing your goodness.**_

"And my sense of smell is keen?" Didymus was teasing and she laughed through tears. Everything would be fine in time, she knew it. _I love you Jareth._

"Of course, now - let Annie heal you so we can dance at my wedding reception." _**As I love you, Sarah. For all of time, I swear it.**_

He closed his eye and Annie took care of him gently. "Yes, my lady."

_**JSJSJS**_

_**Aed and Talon flew into the darkness, still joined together by the magical sword they'd been impaled upon, still writhing in agony. The more they tried to release themselves, the more they were meshed together, veins joining from one body to another, limbs entangled in painful angles. They screamed, they wailed, the demons of every dark place seeing their madness and rushing to torment the two evil men as their bodies merged into one horrible rush of power. **_

_**"What have you done to me?" Talon raged, struggling to push the king away from him. Aed bit the other man's throat, sucking life from Talon like nectar. He would not be destroyed this day. He would not! Talon twisted so the sword moved into Aed's bloody body and the older man screamed.**_

_**A loud crack of thunder punctuated their cries of anguish, and then it was done. The formerly two were now one entity, two heads on a massive body that had the veins and arteries on the outside, pulsing with shared fury. Aed's legs supported them as Talon's legs hung uselessly from Aed's chest. Talon's arms sprouted from the king's back and they were pushing weakly, trying to escape their prison.**_

_**They would have their revenge, the two minds thought as one. They would come back to judge their tormentors and destroy all who opposed them. Screaming as one, they flew into the void to be claimed by darkness. For now.**_

_**JSJSJS**_

Alyssa stood over Meredith and closed her eyes. Jamen was holding onto his love's hand as her soul was released back into her body. When it was done, Alyssa walked away into the arms of her king and Jamen waited. Slowly her eyes opened and she saw her king crying over her like an infant.

"Hush, my love," she whispered, reaching for him. "Hush."

He gathered her up into his arms and kissed her softly. He was so afraid that she didn't feel the same for him and if she didn't - there was no hope for him.

"I love you," he said simply. The glow in her eyes flared to life as she pulled him into a wild kiss of magic and need. He closed his eyes, groaning into her mouth, letting his desires overflow into touch and taste.

"I love you," she answered. "I've always loved you so much. I've waited for you to realize that, Jamen. It - it has not been easy for me." Her eyes misted and he cursed himself for his blindness where his feelings for her had been concerned. So much time wasted.

"I've been such a fool," he growled as her arms tightened around him. She smiled as he started letting his hands wander possessively. This must happen now before the madness destroyed them both.

"Yes, and so have I," she agreed, sitting up as he held her to him. "But now is not the time for blame. Now," she said, cupping him hard as he gasped beneath her strong fingers. "Now is the time for us to start over."

And in the secluded alcove above the chapel, they came together in a blaze of passion, adding to the magic of the realm with their love.

_**JSJSJS**_

Sarah danced with Jareth, feeling his strong arms around her, feeling his intense love for her surround her completely. They were married in all ways now, and none could ever tear them apart. Meredith was recovering with Jamen back at his castle, Lydia and Lithos were off somewhere on their honeymoon. Everyone else was off to bed, but she could not sleep yet. She had never dreamed that wishing her little brother away one dark night would bring her to this place where her heart had joined with her king's and her life's purpose had become clear. Everyone had gone home hours ago and now they were dancing alone on one of the many balconies of her grandparent's castle.

"What are you thinking?" Jareth asked, kissing her slowly, so slowly for long moments so that when Sarah came up for air, she couldn't remember the question.

"What?" she asked, dazed. He laughed, that low, sultry laugh that was only for her and she shivered in his arms.

"You look lost in your thoughts," he said, smiling. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just wondering what happens next, when we're alone," she admitted, nervous at his stare. His eyebrow went up and she blushed thinking of what that look always did to her. She wanted to lick every part of him yet hide like an embarassed child. He did things to her peace of mind that shattered her grip on reality. She rather liked it.

"I'm wondering how you could forget what happens when we are alone," he said sternly. "Perhaps I was not convincing enough in my earlier attempts." Her blush enchanted him and he kissed her again, long and slow, taking his time.

"I meant - I'm not sure how to be a queen," she said softly when she came up for air. He smiled again, a wide grin that made her smile back at him.

"You've always been a queen, Sarah - you've always known how to be one. Being a ruler isn't just knowing the rules and ordering people around. It's loving your subjects, loving your realm with a fierce devotion to them. I'm lucky enough to be loved by you so I can tell you honestly - you will exceed every expectation. You are more than you know."

"Everyone keeps telling me that," she said, laughing. "Everyone seems so sure of it."

"Then I suggest you start listening. You have returned to us and brought back the sunlight to our hearts. You will never fully know how much you have given us, Sarah. I only hope I can show you in some small way how insanely in love with you I am - will always be."

She pulled his head down into a blazing kiss that blocked out all rational thought or conversation.

"Show me at home. Now," she ordered. "Repeatedly."

"As you command, my queen," he teased, swirling his cape around them as they disappeared together into the night.


End file.
